


[TRADUCCIÓN] HEALING THE BROKEN - SANANDO LO HERIDO

by Limne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado, Sasuke es llevado de regreso a la aldea despues de ser vencido por Naruto. Pero no todo es como esperaban, Sasuke tiene problemas para re-integrarse a la aldea. Mientras su estabilidad metal continua erosionandose, Tsunade y Kakashi le piden a Naruto  intentar un nuevo tratamiento. Naruto x Sasuke (Yaoi - Chico/Chico). Post manga, capítulo 693.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayuda

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Hard Yaoi (Chico/Chico) lenguaje ofensivo, angst, inestabilidad mental, uso de drogas, masturbación, sexo. el contenido de este fic es solo para mayores de 18 años.
> 
> Disclaimer - este fic es una traducción, la trama y el desarrollo de esta le pertecen a KizuKatana. Naruto es de Kishimoto, su fuera mio no habria tenido el final mierdoso que tuvo. Nada de lo que hay aqui es mio. 
> 
> Notas de Autor : empecé este fic como una reacción visceral a los capítulos 692 y 693. Mi furia hacia Sasuke estaba afectando mis otros fics, así que intenté sacarlo de mi sistema aquí. Entonces salieron los capítulos 698 y 700, y la historia continua siendo mi manera de sobre llevar el final del manga escribir algo que tiene sentido. Este es un fic Canon!Sasuke, lo que significa que es mentalmente inestable (basados en su risa maniaca después de matar a Danzo y sus acciones después de eso), no es cariñoso y tierno. Sin experiencia sexual. Totalmente dañado emocionalmente. Así que, eso es lo que van a leer aquí. Si el consumo de sustancias es un tema delicado para ti o si tienes problemas con personas teniendo relaciones bajo la influencia, con consentimiento dudoso o sin consentimiento. NO LEAS ESTE FIC.  
> Esta historia puede que sea temporal, especialmente si apesta, pero la estoy escribiendo de todas maneras, así que pensé que podría publicarla de todos modos. Solo tengo que… aceptar algunas cosas antes de arruinar mis otras historias.  
> En este momento realmente necesito que Canon!Sasuke y Canon!Naruto tengan sexo y necesito que Sasuke sufra y sea un desastre para que solo Naruto pueda ayudarlo. Y necesito una resolución con Itachi. Este es todo el punto de esta historia (júzguenme si quieren, a mí no me importa)
> 
> Notas de la traducción:  
> Decidí traducir esto porque es un buen fic, Ya está terminado (wii!) iré actualizando conforme el tiempo me lo permita. los comentarios me inspiran a avanzar mas rapido. Ok?. 
> 
> Dedicado a Hibari Kyouya, Feliz Navidad atrazada ! y Feliz Año Nuevo! y Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado!  
> Los links del original en inglés de este capítulo se encuentran en:  
> archives of our own: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2423822/chapters/5363642  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken

-xXx-

Naruto se sentó en la oficina de la Hokage, mirando el vacío entre la rubia de grandes pechos y su antiguo sensei.

Acababa de regresar de una misión de seis semanas, y estaba exhausto. Así que pensó que debía estar escuchando mal. Ciertamente Kakashi y la vieja no estaban pidiéndole que…

“¿Pero por qué no enviar a una de las enfermeras, o uno de los fisioterapistas para que lo ayuden? ¿Por qué no Sakura?” demonios, Sakura _mataría_ por que le pidieran que … haga lo que sea que Tsunade estaba pidiendo que haga.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada ligeramente. “Sakura fue voluntaria inmediatamente, como es natural. Pero aun cuando Sasuke no está en… completo control de sus facultades, es bastante hábil. Sin mencionar el sharingan. Él simplemente es demasiado peligroso para que cualquiera lo maneje.”

 

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Él podía intuir cuando la vieja estaba tratando de que adornar algo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Sakura “¿Qué le hizo a Sakura?"

Kakashi se movió. “La tiró contra la pared. Le rompió un brazo. Luego la puso en un genjutsu en el que ella estaba siendo enterrada viva en un pozo lleno de serpientes, por tres días.”

Naruto parpadeó. Eso sonaba duro, aunque suponía que pudo haber sido mucho peor. Era Sasuke de quien hablaban después de todo. “¿Qué hizo Sakura para desencadenar eso?”

Tsunade apretó los labios. Kakashi la miró y rodó los ojos. “Puede que Sakura haya sido… demasiado _entusiasta_ al probar este nuevo enfoque en el tratamiento de Sasuke”

“Acaso ella… no, no lo hizo… ella no…” Naruto tartamudeó, esperando que Sakura no hubiera intentado hacer lo que él pensaba.

Tsunade se sirvió un vaso de sake, y lo bebió rápidamente. “Aprendimos que no debemos involucrar a ninguna mujer de la aldea en esto. El Uchiha tiende a sacar lo peor de su comportamiento. Sin importar en como lo vean como ninja, como hombre, él… aun es deseable.”

“¿Qué hay de _ti_?” insistió Naruto “Tu no vas a intentar violarlo. _Además_ tienes el conocimiento médico. _Tienes_ experiencia suficiente para evitar sus genjutsus o parar sus ataques, especialmente si está tan borracho como dices que está la mayor parte del tiempo.”

Tsunade suspiró. “Este tipo de terapia funciona mejor cuando es administrada por alguien que en verdad se interese por el paciente. O al menos por alguien que pueda fingirlo. No hay cariño entre el mocoso Uchiha y yo. Él lo sabe, y yo lo sé. Tiene que ser alguien en quien él confíe. O que tolere, mínimo”

Naruto no estaba seguro de que hubiera alguien vivo que encajara en esa descripción ahora que Itachi estaba muerto.

“Kakashi sensei podría-” Naruto empezó sin ganas, solo para ser cortado abruptamente.

 “¡NO!” dijo Tsunade, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, con suficiente fuerza para hacer una gran rajadura en el centro de su escritorio. “No vamos a mandar al ninja más pervertido de la aldea a que intente terapia de contacto en la persona con más rechazo a la intimidad de todo el país del fuego”

Naruto casi ríe ante el pensamiento de Sasuke despertando confuso y encontrando a Kakashi masajeando su espalda desnuda, o lo que sea que Tsunade estuviera por sugerirle.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no sería Kakashi, iba a ser él. Y con eso, todas ganas de reír pararon.

Esto era de locos. Un masaje en la espalda no haría que Sasuke estuviera “mejor”. Y todos lo sabían. Sasuke estaba tan dañado que no había solución.

Naruto palideció, sus manos sudaban. Había pasado gran dolor para evitar a Sasuke después de la guerra. El amargo sabor de la traición aún estaba fresco. Sí, había vencido a Sasuke. Finalmente, había logrado hacer lo que no pudo en el Valle del Fin. Pero nunca debió transformase en esto. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en la batalla final contra Obito, Madara y Kaguya, Sasuke debió _confiar_ en Naruto. Debió _hablar_ con él sobre lo que quería lograr, en lugar de… Naruto apretó sus puños y empujó el enojo y el dolor lejos. Estaba cansado de ambas emociones. Cansado de todo.

“Vieja, ni siquiera he estado en mi apartamento desde mi última misión. Estoy cansado, tengo hambre, y necesito un baño. Como ya tomaste una decisión y yo voy a ser el que haga esto, y tú aun eres la Hokage, puedes hacer esto una orden. Solo dime que es lo que necesito hacer. Terminemos con esto.”

Brevemente, algo de culpa fue reflejada en los hermosos ojos marrones de la Hokage, luego solo determinación. El Uchiha era simplemente demasiado peligroso para dejarlo en su actual e inestable estado. Era esto o prisión. El área psiquiátrica del hospital no podría contenerlo.

“Como sabes, Sasuke nunca recibió tratamiento por el trauma mental que sufrió de niño luego de la masacre de su clan” empezó Tsunade, un sentimiento de enojo empezaba a surgir en ella al pensar en lo insensible que había sido el Tercero con respecto al trato tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto. ¿ _Nadie_ pensó en cuidar a los niños de la aldea? Para ser un Hokage conocido por su amabilidad, el Tercero había sido un bastardo al ignorar a los hijos de sus compañeros caídos. Pero ya no había nada que hacer para arreglar los errores del pasado. Su trabajo era enfocarse en el presente. “Los efectos a largo plazo del mangekyo sharingan que Itachi usó en Sasuke, dos veces, son desconocidos. Pero la mayoría de ninjas que fueron expuestos a esa técnica, una vez, sufrieron de colapso mental y nunca se recuperaron. Kakashi fue expuesto una vez y tuvo meses de terapia después. Su exposición fue menos severa que la de Sasuke, y aun tiene efectos remanentes. Con la primera exposición, el chico no recibió ningún tratamiento, y con la segunda, dejó la aldea con mínimo tratamiento. Además, vivió en completo aislamiento durante su tiempo con Orochimaru, con el sello maldito influenciando aún más sus pensamientos, y fue testigo de sabe Dios a qué clase de depravaciones durante sus años de adolescente, cuando sabemos que la mente es algo frágil.” Tsunade se detuvo, dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

Naruto  se dio cuenta entonces que Tsunade había pensado más veces en Sasuke y las razones de sus acciones de las que le daban crédito. Podría decir que no le agradaba Sasuke, pero entendía por qué era de la manera que era. No lo culpaba por ello.

“Entonces vino … la batalla contigo durante la guerra” dijo endureciendo la voz, recordando el enojo de cuando se enteró de lo que Sasuke había intentado hacer mientras ella y los otros kages estaban atrapados en tsukuyomi infinito. Ok, tal vez habían algunas cosas por las que culpaba a Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió los pies. Tampoco era su mejor recuerdo.

“Sasuke ha retornado como un héroe caído. Ya no tiene el respeto que tenían cuando era niño y que haya sido derrotado por ti se ha llevado el misterio de que es el más fuerte de la aldea. Con todos sus enemigos muertos o en prisión, ya no tiene a la venganza para guiarlo como meta, para darle un sentido a sus existencia. Su ayuda durante la guerra y tu decisión de no buscar retribución por su acto final de traición, lo han mantenido fuera de prisión, pero no podemos dejar que tome misiones en este momento. Ningún otro kage confía en él, y nadie en nuestras filas desea trabajar con él hasta que haya probado que es leal de alguna manera. Dejando sólo misiones de bajo nivel, misiones que solo insultaran su orgullo y harán crecer su enojo. Así que eso nos deja… donde estamos”

Cuando la noticia se corrió de que Sasuke había traicionado a Naruto en la batalla final, la gente de Konoha y las tierras colindantes no había estado lista para perdonar esa falta como lo había hecho con sus crímenes contra Danzo, o el ataque en la reunión de kages. Naruto se había ganado no solo la confianza y respeto de los kages, sino que ellos lo veían como un amigo. Era el héroe de las cinco naciones.

Naruto había sido el primero en acercarse a Sasuke y confiar en él cuando se unió a la batalla contra Madara y Obito. Las emociones que habían corrido por el link de chakra cuando Naruto compartió su chakra con las fuerzas aliadas habían llevado las memorias de pena, dolor y amistad hacia Sasuke. Pero fue rechazado por el ninja renegado para tener oportunidad de gobernar con autoridad absoluta. Sasuke lo atacó.

Naruto lo detuvo, pero ambos casi mueren en la pelea.

Y ahora estaban ambos en “casa”. La victoria de Naruto se sentía vacía.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Sasuke se hubiera quedado en Konoha, si era honesto con él mismo, pero suponía que en realidad no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir, no con el Akatsuki desmembrado y el resto del mundo ninja aliado con Naruto y Konoha.

Siempre quedaba Orochimaru, pero aun Sasuke debió haberse dado cuenta que era mala idea. Y Orochimaru vivía no tan lejos de Konoha, tratando de no hacer nada ilegal, manteniéndose fuera de problemas. Por ahora. Pero no había forma de esconder la manera en la que los ojos de serpiente del hombre habían seguido el cuerpo de Sasuke durante toda la pelea. Sasuke podría ser muchas cosas, pero inconsciente de sus alrededor, no.

Así que Sasuke se había quedado. Actualmente vivía en completo aislamiento en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez habían sido los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Esa parte de la aldea que nunca había sido reconstruida luego de la destrucción de Konoha a manos de Pain. Sasuke había pagado por la reconstrucción de su casa de la guerra, pero dejó el resto de edificios como estaban. Como la tierra le pertenecía al Clan Uchiha, y Sasuke era ahora el único sobreviviente del clan, era su asunto lo que se hiciera con ella. O lo que no se hiciera.

Naruto regresó su atención a Kakashi y a la Hokage. “Entiendo eso. Pero ¿Por qué dicen que es necesario esta… terapia de contacto? ¿Acaso no hay medicinas o consejos o cualquier otra mierda que no involucre tratar de estar cerca del bastardo que literalmente se ha hecho conocido por su mirad de “vete a la mierda”?”

“Ya lo intentamos, Naruto. ¿No crees que pensamos en eso primero? La consejería fue un fracaso total. Sasuke es demasiado inteligente para ser manipulado de esa manera, y los años viviendo con Orochimaru han hecho que pueda ver a través de este tipo de acercamiento. Fue bastante claro que no quería “compartir sus sentimientos” o memoria o nada con nadie. Ambos doctores que intentaron esto terminaron escapando de sus oficinas, aterrados, cuando Sasuke ofreció compartir sus memorias de la vieja manera Uchiha, a través del mangekyo sharingan.  Consideramos intentar con antidepresivos y anti psicóticos. Pero el sharingan hace que la química de su cerebro sea diferente a la de las demás personas y el riesgo de que tenga un contra efecto peligroso era muy alto.”

“¿Y no hay nada más?”

“No, mientras siga empeorando mentalmente, el riesgo de que pierda el control y potencialmente hiera a otros, incrementa. Hay suficientes estudios médicos que muestran que la terapia de contacto es un factor importante en la mejora mental de pacientes que sufren de desórdenes de stress post traumático. Aun en niños, se ha encontrado que los bebés crecen más rápido y enferman menos si tienen constante contacto directo. Por eso recomiendan contacto de piel a piel durante la lactancia.”

Una rara imagen de una mujer tratando de amamantar a un niño Uchiha de mirada psicótica apareció en la mente de Naruto antes de ser reprimida.

“Se ha visto que en desordenes de stress post traumático, el contacto físico puede ayudar a reducir el stress e incrementar la estabilidad mental del paciente. Naruto… hemos pasado los últimos tres meses intentando otras cosas. Es esto o encarcelación. El hospital no será capaz de retenerlo.”

Naruto miró a Kakashi, que había sacado su pequeño libro pornográfico naranja y parecía estar ignorando la conversación mientras pasaba la página.

“¿Entonces, a qué te refieres con contacto físico? ¿Tengo que… tomar su mano y hablar con él?” Esa era una imagen mental que Naruto no podía imaginar. Cuando pensaba en las manos de Sasuke pensaba en… el chidori golpeando el centro del pecho.

Tsunade resopló leyendo sus pensamientos. “De algún modo, no creo que el Uchiha sea un tipo que le guste tomarse de las manos. No, nada de eso. Puedes intentar masajear su cabeza o poner tu mano en su brazo. Cualquier forma de contacto que él te permita. O tal vez te hable.”

Naruto rodó los ojos. Si había una cosa de lo que estaba seguro, era que Sasuke no se iba a abrir a él después de años de pelar. “¿Qué hay de entrenar? Podría poner mi pie en su trasero. Ese es un tipo de contacto físico en que yo estaría _completamente_ cómodo”

Kakashi escondió una sonrisa “No creo que tu pie sea la parte de tu cuerpo que Sasuke necesita que entierres en su trasero”

 “¿Eh?” Naruto preguntó ligeramente confundido. Tsunade cambió su vaso de sake de una mano a otra. Y con su mano libre golpeo la frente a Kakashi haciéndolo volar por la habitación.

“No hagas caso de lo que dijo Kakashi, Naruto. Tu sólo necesitas ir y hacer lo que puedas para ayudar a Sasuke. Por lo que Sakura nos ha dicho, la primera cosa que probablemente necesites hacer es ahogarlo en la bañera. No ha estado bañándose, y su casa es un desorden”

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Sasuke siembre había sido fastidioso con respecto a su higiene. Casi compulsivo. Quiero decir, el chico había vivido en una cueva con serpientes y sus ropas y cabello siempre estaban prístinos. Eso requería esfuerzo.

“Bien, de acuerdo. Así que solo tengo que ir y… hablar con él… y ¿Frotarle los brazos o algo así?”

Tsunade se encogió de hombros “Si logran pasar el primer día sin matarse, puedo hacer que uno de los terapeutas de aquí te enseñe algunas técnicas. Pero no hay razón de molestarse con eso si en el minuto que pases por su puerta ambos se atacan con el chidori y el rasengan”

Naruto refunfuñó “Estúpido Sasuke. El ninja más grande en las cinco naciones y no puede lavarse el trasero sin ayuda¨”

Pero sus palabras no engañaron ni a Kakashi ni a Tsunade. Ellos podían escuchar la preocupación por su amigo de la infancia en su voz. Naruto puede, o puede que no, haya perdonado a Sasuke por lo que había hecho, pero ellos sabían que no era parte de Naruto  dejar a un amigo. No importaba en lo mierda que ese amigo se haya convertido al final.

Porque Naruto sabia por qué Sasuke era de la manera en la que era. Entendía lo que había torcido y roto al Uchiha más joven. Y Naruto aun creía que el joven Uchiha que había existido antes de que el destino decidiera joder su vida, aún existía dentro de ese ser en que se había convertido.

. . . .

Naruto caminó por el pueblo tratando de decidir si debería ir primero a su apartamento para bañarse y descansar o ir directamente a la casa de Sasuke. Considerando la descripción hecha por Tsunade sobre el estado le la casa del Uchiha, decidió que bañarse probablemente no era necesario, así que simplemente se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia allá.

Las personas paraban para saludarlo mientras caminaba. Ya no había duda sobre quién sería el siguiente Hokage. Tsunade simplemente quería esperar un par de años hasta que madurara un poco más, pero todos ya actuaban como si fuera el Hokage en todo sentido, menos en papel. Las calles de su niñez no existían más. Los edificios habían sido destruidos por Pain. Y las burlas y las caras hostiles habían desaparecido también. Después de salvar la aldea, ni siquiera sus antagonistas más hostiles podían negar el líder en el que se había convertido. Los niños sonreían y le saludaban gritando su nombre con entusiasmo.

Naruto sonrió con cansancio, pero con honestidad. Finalmente había logrado lo que quería. Y en cierta manera estaba en paz. Pero aun sentía que algo faltaba.

Llegó al límite de la parte reconstruida de la aldea, y sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al tiempo que entraba al barrio Uchiha. El tremendo desastre de las casas era un recordatorio del ataque de Pain, pero también del hecho que no quedaban propietarios que las reconstruyeran. Excepto por la única casa que se erigía sobre los escombros.

Naruto no había estado allí desde que Sasuke había hecho la reconstrucción y se había mudado. Dudaba que muchas personas lo hubieran hecho. No era parte principal de la aldea, y francamente era muy deprimente. Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa por no pensar en cómo había estado viviendo Sasuke desde que arrastró su cuerpo inconsciente de regreso. _Pero no tenía que vivir aquí, pudo haber escogido cualquier lugar en la ciudad si hubiera querido._

Naruto sintió como se encogía su estómago conforme se acercaba a la puerta, golpeó. No hubo respuesta. Naruto presionó sus palmas contra la puerta, buscando sellos o trampas, sin detectar ninguna.

Estirando su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrarlo sin seguro. Respiró profundo, se puso en guardia preparándose para recibir un ataque y abrió la puerta. Paró en seco ante la vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa de su cocina, desparramado, con su cabeza descansando en su brazo. La mesa misma estaba llena de botellas vacías de sake, algunas rotas. Había marcas de quemaduras en la pared, una del tamaño de Sakura en el medio de una pared. Aparentemente fue allí donde la había lanzado cuando intentó su versión de “terapia de contacto” en el ninja psicótico.

Naruto se preguntó dónde había intentado tocarlo, pero descubrió que en realidad no quería saber.

“¿Sasuke?” dijo Naruto con vacilación

El de cabellos negros levantó su mano y Naruto fue recibido con la mirada negra de unos ojos nublosos. “-argo, N’to” su voz sonaba pastosa. Sasuke le arrojó una taza vacía de sake y Naruto tuvo que  mover su cabeza para evitar ser golpeado entre los ojos. Aun completamente borracho, el Uchiha tenía una puntería inigualable.

“Sasuke…” Naruto dio otro paso y arrugó la nariz. “Jesús. Apestas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste una ducha?”

Sasuke se acomodó en la silla, balanceándose ligeramente en su lugar mientras se servía otro vaso de sake. “Largo” dijo ligeramente más claro mientras se bebía el contenido del vaso en su solo trago.

Naruto lo miró sin tener idea de lo que debería hacer. Nunca había visto a Sasuke así. Hasta donde sabia, Sasuke ni siquiera habia _probado_  alcohol. No que lo supiera realmente. Sólo Dios sabía que hábitos había cogido Sasuke durante su tiempo viviendo con Orochimaru, luego con el Akatsuki. Pero sabía que esto estaba… muy lejos de lo había esperado encontrar.

Naruto caminó lentamente por la casa, sintiendo los ojos de Sasuke siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

“El lugar es agradable. Un complete chiquero, pero agradable”

Sasuke resopló burlón pero no se molestó en responder

Naruto continuó caminando hacia el pasillo, algo sorprendido de que Sasuke no lo haya echado a patadas. O al menos que lo intentara. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué es lo que hacia allí.

Tal vez Tsunade le había dicho que Naruto vendría.

Había cuatro habitaciones en el pasillo, y Naruto no tuvo reparo en abrir las puertas y revisar su interior.  La primera era claramente un cuarto libre, sin muebles. El Segundo era un baño. El tercero parecía ser una especie de cuarto de lectura, aunque las cajas de libros y rollos de pergamino estaban abiertas, no estaban ordenadas.

El último cuarto era obviamente el cuarto de Sasuke. Había una gran cama, un aparador con abanicos Uchiha como jaladores de los cajones, y… un gran desastre. Su estado le recordó a Naruto como solía lucir su propia habitación cuando era un mocoso de doce años viviendo solo. Solamente el olor del cuarto le decía que Sasuke había tomado bastante allí también. Y que no había cambiado las sábanas en un mes o dos.

Naruto recordó al niño quisquilloso que siempre tenía su saco de dormir enrollado impecablemente y guardado cada mañana mucho antes de que Naruto empezara a enrollar descuidadamente el propio. Casi no lo podía creer. Esto no estaba bien. Lo perturbaba más que el hecho que hubiera aparentemente tirado una bola de fuero hacia Sakura y que la hubiera arrojado contra la pared.

Se escuchó un golpe en la cocina, y Naruto asomó su cabeza para ver que Sasuke se había desmayado.

. . . .

Naruto se agachó a lado de su amigo caído. Inconsciente, el rostro de Sasuke había perdido la fría y dura mirada que había mantenido aun en su estado de ebriedad. Naruto se sentó allí por varios minutos, tomándose el tiempo de ver realmente el rostro de Sasuke. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto dormir al Uchiha. Durante el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos en el equipo 7. Tantos años, y tantas peleas pasaron desde entonces, pero de algún modo, el rostro de Sasuke era el mismo. Un poco más viejo, y delgado, los rasgos de niño perdidos hace tiempo. Pero aún era el chico que había atraído la atención completa de Naruto, el chico que Naruto quería que lo reconociera más que cualquier otra persona.

El chico que Naruto había querido como su mejor amigo.

Naruto estiró su mano para tocar el cabello de Sasuke, algo que siempre había querido hacer. Estaba duro y se sentía grueso por la mugre, claramente no había sido lavado en varios días. Le molestaba a Naruto ver a Sasuke en ropas sucias, con el cabello sucio, en una casa sucia. No se suponía que fuera así. No se suponía que _Sasuke_ fuera así.

Pese a su fatiga, Naruto invocó varios clones de sombra. Antes de bañar a Sasuke, necesitaba un lugar limpio en donde ponerlo. Una vez que los clones fueron a buscar sábanas limpias para la cama del Uchiha y poner desordenadamente el resto de la ropa sucia y ropa de cama en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

Un segundo clon se puso a limpiar las botellas vacías de sake, y sanitizar algo el área de  la cocina. Eso dejaba al Naruto real lidiando con el mismo Sasuke. “Bien, Sasuke. Vamos a limpiarte”

Naruto deslizó su mano debajo de los hombros del hombre inconsciente, y otra debajo de sus rodillas, luego lo levantó y lo llevo hacia el baño. Se detuvo en la entrada del gran baño durante algunos minutos, sin estar realmente seguro de que hacer después. La bañera lucia bastante limpia. Ya fuera porque Sasuke no la había estado usando o porque aun en su estado, una tina sucia había sido demasiado para el estómago del Uchiha.

Bajando a Sasuke y acomodándolo en el suelo, Naruto abrió la llave y tapó la tina. Vertió algo del jabón de Sasuke en ella, notando que olía a sándalo. Probó la temperatura del agua, y supo que estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Realmente no se sentía como con lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Se habían bañado juntos cuando eran jóvenes. Pero eso fue cuando aún eran amigos. Cosa que Sasuke ya no lo consideraba.

Naruto sacudió sus manos mojadas frente al rostro de Sasuke. “Despierta, idiota. Apestas, necesitas limpiarte”

Sasuke no se movió

Naruto suspiró. Sasuke estaba vestido en una de sus camisas grises de manga larga, que estaba completamente cerrada hasta el cuello, debajo de su mentón. Pantalones azul oscuro y la tela azul que usaba alrededor de su cintura estaban manchados y desaliñados. Naruto decidió que haría las cosas a la mitad y desató el obi purpura, removiendo la tela pero no los pantalones. Los pantalones necesitaban ser lavados de todas formas. Abrió la camisa y se la quitó, ganándose un quejido del cuerpo lánguido antes de levantarlo y colocarlo en la bañera, solo para rápidamente tomar fuertemente del brazo a Sasuke para evitar que el hombre se deslizara bajo el agua.

Sasuke debió haber inhalado lago de agua porque empezó toser, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, enfocándose en Naruto por un instante, luego los cerró otra vez.

“¿Sasuke?” Naruto preguntó, esperando un puño volando directo a su cara. Posiblemente cargado con chidori. Se preguntó que tan bien habría funcionado en la bañera, pero asumió que Sasuke sabia como evitar electrocutarse a sí mismo “Sabes… esto sería más fácil si participaras”

“Jódete”  murmuró Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que debía hacer, Tsunade dijo algo sobre masajes de cabeza. Eso es parecido a lo que haces cuando te lavas el cabello de todas formas. Ya que el cabello de Sasuke se había mojado cuando accidentalmente Naruto casi lo ahoga, él simplemente puso un poco de shampoo aromático en sus manos, frotándolas para crear espuma. Sasuke debió haber estado lo suficientemente alerta para evitar volver a quedar bajo el agua de la tina otra vez, pero no hizo otro intento de hablar o de abrir los ojos.

Naruto presionó la yema de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo de Sasuke, cerca de su frente, y los deslizó hacia atrás, a la gruesa y sucia maraña de cabellos negros, presionando y masajeando en pequeños círculos. Sasuke suspiró apretando el agarre que su mano tenía en la tina, seguramente para mantenerse sobre el agua. Arrastrando sus dedos hacia el frente de la cabeza de Sasuke, repitió la acción, llegando hasta la base de la cabeza de Sasuke. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuello y hombros de Sasuke ante la repentina liberación de la tensión.

Había una pequeña jarrita de baño cerca a la bañera, y Naruto la usó para echar agua adicional al cabello de Sasuke para hacer espuma, usando su otra mano para prevenir que el agua jabonosa resbalara hacia los ojos de Sasuke. Los dedos de Naruto eran fueres y callosos por los años peleando, pero eran cuidadosos en su toque, de algún modo mientras trabajaba con el jabón aromático sobre el cabello negro de Sasuke, masajeándolo sobre el cuero cabelludo y arrestándolo por las hebras negras, notó que el cabello de Sasuke había crecido de tal manera que ahora cubría mas su frente de lo que solía hacerlo.

Lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sasuke hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, tomándose el tiempo de trabajar adecuadamente en cada sección del cabello de Sasuke. Cuando hubo terminado, lo enjuagó hasta dejarlo limpio. Sasuke dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, lentamente abriendo los ojos “¿Por qué?”

Naruto no pretendía que le entendiera mal “La vieja me dijo que necesitabas un baño. Y tu casa es un chiquero, así que la limpié un poco”

Sasuke sonrió de lado “Hn, así que tengo al siguiente Hokage como mi sirvienta personal” dijo con sus ojos desenfocados por un minuto. Entonces se tornaron duros y brillaron rojos, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose “Ahora vete”

Naruto se levantó, asumiendo que si Sasuke estaba suficientemente alerta para activar el sharingan, probablemente podía manejar el terminar de bañarse sin ahogarse.

“De nada, idiota” dijo Naruto sarcásticamente, secando sus manos en la toalla limpia y tirándola al suelo junto a la bañera. “esto está limpio, también las sabanas de tu cama. Duerme y trata de hacer otra cosa aparte de beber mañana”

Naruto observe a Sasuke fijamente, pero el hombre ya había cerrado sus ojos otra vez, volteando su rostro ligeramente lejos de la pared de la ducha “Como sea, vete”

-xXx-

_continuará_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor.: lo lamento, sé que la trama es… bien. Prometo en algún punto escribir un fic con varios capítulos que sea canon con una trama pensada apropiadamente. Y sé que este no es, pero necesito sacar las cosas de mi pecho
> 
> Notas del traductor: gracias por leer el fanfic, los comentarios son bienvenidos, tengan en cuenta por favor que voy a traducir sus comentarios para que el autor original los lea. Así que si quieren decirle algo, adelante! la autora agradece.


	2. Trampas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor – El tema musical para este capítulo (que es como la canción de Sasuke en este momento) es una vieja canción de Papa Roach llamada “My Last Resort”. Sé que ya mencioné esto pero para mí, Canon!Sasuke tiene problemas mentales. El trauma familiar está más que explícito en el manga y Kishimoto ha sido bastante claro que Sasuke tiene problemas. Así que no voy a pretender que no los tiene. Va a ser duro. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.

-xXx-

Naruto caminó con cansancio de regreso a su departamento después de rellenar con ropa sucia la pequeña lavadora del Uchiha a un costado del baño. Regresaría más tarde para ponerla a secar si Sasuke no lo hacía. Estaba muy cansado, casi estaba dormido cuando abrió la cerradura de su casa, y de alguna manera logró bañarse antes de llegar a su cama. Una vez allí, sin embargo, el sueño se evaporó. No lograba sacar de su cabeza el rostro de Sasuke. De alguna forma el rostro adulto de Sasuke estaba mezclándose con el rostro del niño que Naruto había añorado. Las dos versiones estaban unidas en una forma que Naruto no podía controlar, y con la unión de ambas imágenes, sus emociones se enredaban y mezclaban también. La obsesión de su infancia de probarse a sí mismo como digno, su voluntad de sacrificarse para proteger a ese chico… de hacer lo que fuera por Sasuke.

El chico había crecido para ser un ninja renegado, uno que lo había traicionado y tratado de matar varias veces. Uno que parecía no dar valor alguno a su pasado en común, como si no hubieran sido más que conocidos sin importancia.

Pero para Naruto, el rostro de Sasuke y su misma existencia estaban grabados en su alma. Desde el día en que se conocieron, no había sido capaz de despegar sus ojos de él, aunque en ese tiempo él creía que era por celos. Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos habían dado paso a la admiración y alguna clase de… añoranza, de amistad, suponía Naruto, no pudiendo encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía. Aunque no era la misma clase de amistad que sentía por Gaara, o Shikamaru o cualquier otro. Era diferente, de algún modo. Mucho más fuerte, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Cuando el sabio dijo que sus vidas habían estado unidas antes, finalmente las cosas parecían tener algo de sentido para Naruto. Explicaba la atracción visceral que siempre había sentido por el chico de cabellos negros. Pero, ¿Por qué era Naruto el único en sentir este enlace? ¿Por qué Sasuke podía ignorarlo por completo? ¿El sabio estaba equivocado? O ¿Era el enlace, de alguna manera, unidireccional?

Naruto respiró entrecortadamente con frustración, el sueño que tan desesperadamente necesitaba se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance.

Tal vez realmente era el idiota que todos siempre habían dicho que era. Después de todo ese tiempo, aun sentía el enlace con el otro muchacho. Aún sentía esa obsesión al mirar el rostro dormido de Sasuke. Naruto había logrado tantas cosas, no era más el marginado de Konoha, era su héroe. ¿ _Por qué_ aun sentía que nada importaba a menos que tuviera el reconocimiento de esta persona en particular? ¿Por qué no podía salir de esta fijación de su infancia?

Sasuke había intentado matarlo tres veces

TRES

Naruto había aceptado los términos en los que se desarrolló la primara batalla en el valle del fin. Sasuke había estado aterrado de que Itachi regresara y no estaba volviéndose lo suficientemente fuerte suficientemente rápido. Había tomado un atajo, un peligroso (y en la mente de Naruto, estúpido) atajo, pero había sido porque Sasuke temía por su vida y posiblemente también la de Naruto y Kakashi, que habían sido atacados por Itachi. Kakashi había sido el maestro de Sasuke, pero había sido derrotado fácilmente por Itachi. Naruto entendía en algo la necesidad que sintió Sasuke de buscar un maestro más fuerte. Aunque aún no estaba de acuerdo con lo riesgosa de esa opción. Al final, Sasuke había derrotado a Orochimaru, lo que en la mente de Naruto ponía las cosas en cero otra vez.

El segundo intento había sido, obviamente sin todo su poder, Naruto pudo fácilmente haberlo esquivado o bloqueado por sí mismo si Sai no hubiera intervenido. Podía ignorar ese intento también.

Pero el último… no podía ser ignorado. Naruto había crecido y era más fuerte. Más inteligente. ¿Acaso no había probado eso en la batalla en la que habían peleado lado a lado contra insuperables adversidades que ninguno de ellos habría podido vencer por si mimos? ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente para que ganara alguna clase de reconocimiento de parte de Sasuke? ¿Algún reconocimiento como un igual… un compañero potencial en cualquiera que fuere el plan que Sasuke tenía en ese momento?

Naruto sintió un retortijón en el estómago, un horrible peso había regresado al recordar lo impactado que se sintió cuando – después de todo lo que habían pasado en la batalla final – Sasuke no lo vio como un camarada, mucho menos como un amigo. La una forma de reconocimiento que había tenido Naruto de Sasuke era que era digno de ser enfrentado en una pelea. No como Sakura o Kakashi, a quienes Sasuke había catalogado como irrelevantes. Aun así, ese no era el tiempo de reconocimiento que quería.

Sasuke había visto a Naruto pobremente, como otro obstáculo en su camino de alcanzar cualquier idea de mierda que estaba en la cabeza del Uchiha en ese momento. No importaba que tres meses después Sasuke probablemente hablaría con alguien que le haría cambiar de idea, _otra vez_.

Eso era otra cosa que enojaba a Naruto enormemente. Sasuke parecía estar influenciado por tantas _otras_ personas.

Itachi, Naruto podía entender. Por supuesto que Sasuke le habría creído a su hermano mayor. Pero ¿Tobi/Obito? ¿En serio? Y luego, unos Hokages muertos, algunos de los cuales eran responsables de la masacre de su clan, hablaban con él por diez minutos y lograban lo que Naruto no había logrado en una vida de ruegos. Todos ellos tenían más influencia que Naruto sobre lo que Sasuke creía. Las personas mintieron, manipularon y usaron a Sasuke. Naruto fue el único que siempre fue completamente honesto con él, y nunca tuvo motivos escondidos excepto querer su amistad, querer protegerlo, o al menos pelear a su lado. Sin importar lo que había pasado, Naruto confiaba en Sasuke y lo defendió aun cuando Sakura y el resto de su clase decidieron que debía ser ejecutado como un ninja renegado.

Y aun así, Sasuke lo había tratado como si creyera que era otro adversario.

¿Por qué Naruto no podía odiarlo? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso, le había dicho a Tsunade que no presentaría cargos contra Sasuke por su batalla final?

¿Por qué la imagen del rostro de Sasuke y la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos aún estaba en su mente y le quitaba el sueño?

Brevemente, Naruto agradeció que el efecto secundario de que le arrancara a Kurama de su cuerpo, luego aprisionado por Sasuke y finalmente ser re-sellado, hubiera dejado al zorro temporalmente dormido en su interior. Podía imaginar lo que diría el Viejo zorro sobre lo que le pasaba.

El pensamiento hizo que ser formara una media sonrisa en los labios de Naruto, permitiéndole finalmente dormir. Aunque sus sueños estuvieron llenos de un sentimiento de desprecio de su propia debilidad por este hombre, que evidentemente nunca le importó lo relacionado con él.

-xXx-

Sasuke despertó, sorprendido por un momento de encontrarse en una cama limpia, usando ropas limpias.  Miró su habitación, notando que sus ropas sucias no estaban a la vista. Su cabeza estaba reventando, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era un pequeño precio a pagar por el olvido que el alcohol brindaba. Era parte de la razón por la que Sasuke había empezado a experimentar con otras maneras de matar sus pensamientos.

Lo cual le recordaba que estaba quedándose sin sake. Al menos el pequeño frasco que guardaba con las especias en la cocina estaba casi lleno.

Odiaba dejar su casa. Odiaba vivir en la aldea. Las miradas vigilantes, desaprobatorias y lujuriosas. Odiaba todo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlo o admirarlo? ¿Qué sabían ellos? Ellos vivían en la ignorancia mientras su clan era masacrado, disfrutaban de la paz y la seguridad de la aldea sin ser conscientes del gran precio que otros tenían que pagar por eso. Sasuke los odiaba por su ciega aceptación, sin preguntar nada, de la historia creada para satisfacerlos.

Todas las imágenes de desprecio y desconfianza que había visto a través de los ojos de su hermano eran ahora de él. Los ojos del hombre que sin dudas había sufrido lo impensable, villanizado por las personas por las que se había sacrificado para protegerlas. Cada mañana que Sasuke se veía al espejo, veía los ojos de Itachi. Era atrapado en la realidad de vivir con los ojos del hermano que había amado. El hermano que había asesinado.

Caminó al baño, evitando mirar el espejo y un recuerdo apareció en su mente. Naruto inclinándose sobre él en la bañera. Fuertes dedos bronceados frotando su cabello, limpiándolo.

¿Eso había sido real?

Sí. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había querido Naruto de él? ¿Por qué había ido a su casa?

_Después de todos estos meses de ignorarme. De evitarme._

Sasuke no quería a Naruto allí. No ahora. No así. No estaba listo. No sería juzgado. No necesitaba que el héroe de la maldita Konoha le tuviera lastima. O intentara “salvarlo”.

Aunque Naruto había parado de decir cosas como esa después de que la pelea se tornara seria. ¿Por qué Sasuke recordaba el modo en que los ojos de Naruto habían dejado de brillar y endurado cuando Sasuke había hecho claro que intentaba matar a Naruto y a todos los biijuss?

No importaba

_Nada importa ahora_

Pero no le gustaba que su antiguo compañero de equipo hubiera entrado a su casa sin invitación. Sasuke quería privacidad.  Era la única razón por la que había reconstruido su hogar a pesar del desastre en el barrio Uchiha. Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había relajado al poner los sellos alrededor de su casa. Esta era tierra Uchiha. Nadie excepto él podía estar allí. La sangre de su clan estaba fresca en la tierra. Eso era lo que recordaría. Era lo que quedaba de su legado.

_Demasiada sangre_

Pero Naruto no había venido a visitar la memoria del clan de Sasuke ¿Por qué había ido? ¿Para burlarse? ¿Para castigarlo por lo que había pasado con Sakura? ¿Para “hablar” con él?

_Patrañas_

-xXx-

Sasuke entró al pequeño departamento de Naruto a través de la ventana de la habitación que estúpidamente Naruto había dejado abierta.

 _¿Y este es el futuro Hokage?_   Pensó Sasuke con desprecio, mirando al hombre que dormía desordenadamente en su pequeña y angosta cama.

La sabana cubría los muslos y la cadera de Naruto, pero todo lo demás estaba expuesto. Era claro que Naruto acababa de regresar de una misión. Sus niveles de chakra eran bajos aún. Estaba exhausto, a juzgar por la manera en la que dormía,  tieso sobre su espalda, sin moverse, no notando la presencia de un enemigo potencial en el cuarto. Sasuke se quedó allí, mirando a Naruto dormir.

Podía matarlo ahora. Era posible de que nadie supiera que fue él.

_Estúpido_. _Todos lo sabrían. Tú eres el único enemigo que queda con vida que podría matarlo. Ellos sabrían que fuiste tú._

Aun así, Sasuke lo consideró. Ya no tenía nada que ganar con la muerte de Naruto.  Esa oportunidad había pasado. Los bijuus estaban a hora a salvo, fuera de su alcance.

Pero le molestaba. ¿Por qué nunca pudo matar a esta persona? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Naruto que siempre le hacía parar en el último minuto? Sasuke no se había contenido cuando había peleado con Itachi, el hermano que Sasuke había querido y admirado más que a nadie.

Pero no había sido capaz de matar a Naruto, a pesar de haber tenido tres oportunidades de hacerlo. Bueno, dos al menos. Naruto había crecido y se había hecho fuerte para la tercera y última vez. Sasuke no había tenido que frenarse en la batalla. La tercera vez, había sido Naruto el que se había contenido de matar.

Aun así, Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente habría podido hacerlo, si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado en ese momento. Parte de él quería saber, no entendía por que este lazo había sido tan difícil de romper.

No entendía lo que Naruto podría querer de él. Nunca había entendido.

Naruto había dicho que quería ser el hermano de Sasuke en algún punto. Quería que Sasuke confiara en él como familia.

Familia, cpmo los padres de Sasuke, que habían estado dirigiendo el plan para alzarse contra la aldea, quienes nunca le dijeron nada sobre lo que estaban haciendo, a pesar de que el resto del clan lo sabía. Los padres que ignoraron las advertencias de un posible ataque anbu si continuaban con sus planes. Quienes pusieron sus propias ambiciones sobre las vidas de todo el clan Uchiha.

Familia, como su hermano quien mantuvo su alianza en secreto, masacrando el clan entero para “salvar” a Sasuke, mientras al mismo tiempo le daba el un gran peso, la culpa de ser el único Uchiha que no había sido tocado, de tener la responsabilidad de vengar su clan entero de la persona que había idolatrado sobre todas sin saber la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde,

Familia, como Obito, quien había dicho que quería la ayuda de Sasuke, cuando en realidad solo planeaba entregarlo a Kabuto como pago por el _edo tensei_ para crear un ejército de ninjas revividos.

Familia, como Madara que lo hizo a un lado en batalla sin pensarlo dos veces, quien lo consideraba como posible fuente de poder ocular hasta que su propio rinnengan regresara.

 ¿Por qué Sasuke querria más familia? ¿Por qué el llamado de una “hermandad” implicaba que Sasuke debía de alguna manera confiar o creer en Naruto? Sus propios familiares de sangre lo habían traicionado, mal guiado, dejado ¿Por qué debería confía en alguien más cuando evidentemente sus lazos eran más débiles?

No, nunca entendería por que Naruto valoraba eso. Sasuke ciertamente no lo hacía. Sabia ya cuál era el _valor_ de esos lazos.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en la forma durmiente de Naruto, pasando por sus amplios hombros y musculoso torso que había reemplazado al cuerpo infantil que recordaba de su juventud.

_No tiene cicatrices. Ni siquiera en donde mi mano atravesó su pecho. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado._

Eso molestaba a Sasuke. Debería haber una marca de sus batallas. Sasuke tenía cicatrices. Aunque las peores no eran visibles, como Itachi le había hecho ver.

_Itachi._ Sasuke pasó una mano sobre sus ojos. _Los ojos de Itachi_.

Sintió la ira ya conocida crecer en él. Una vez eso le había animado y ayudado a enfocarse, ahora le hacía sentirse impotente. Le habían robado su venganza en contra del concejo. Escondiéndose a salvo de cualquier daño de ser atrapados en las líneas de avanzada, el concejo había sido atrapado en una de las bombas que el Juubi había disparado antes de que Obito tuviera control sobe el Jinchuuriki de diez colas.

Cuando Sasuke supo de sus muertes, la forma  _accidental_ y sin sentido en la que la fuente de su odio había sido borrada sin ninguna asistencia de su parte, la risa salió de su cuerpo sin proponérselo. Rió incontrolablemente por casi cinco minutos. Era tan gracioso… todos sus planes, intrigas y maquinaciones. Y ellos fueron vaporizados por un disparo al azar, dirigido a nada. En cierta forma encajaba increíblemente. Sus muertes fueron casi insignificantes a comparación del drama y tragedia de la guerra. Murieron escondiéndose, con una nube de escándalos firmemente ubicada sobre ellos.

 Aun así, Sasuke hubiera preferido abrirlos con su espada él mismo y verlos desangrarse hasta morir suplicando perdón a sus pies. Ahora eso no pasaría nunca.

_¿Qué era lo que quería ahora?_

Las aspiraciones de Sasuke de ser Hokage habían muerto. Naruto sería el siguiente Hokage. Sasuke había perdido.

Su estómago se hizo un nudo al tiempo que la verdad de esas palabras hacían efecto en él. Ambos alcanzarían los “sueños” de su juventud. Sasuke había matado a su hermano, aunque esa victoria fuera amarga en su alma.

Y Naruto seria Hokage. Ya era visto como tal, aunque no lo fuera oficialmente.

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo el raro e incompetente de la clase que Sasuke recordaba se había vuelto el poderoso ninja que dormía frente a él?

Aunque realmente no había sido un total incompetente. Había tenido problemas al controlar una inmensa cantidad de chakra que no le pertenecía a través de un sello imperfecto. Una vez que Jiraya arregló eso, el poder de Naruto incrementó rápidamente.

_Tan rápido que te estaba dejando atrás_

¿Le había importado eso a Sasuke entonces? Intentó recordar, parecía que hubieran pasado siglos

Sí. Le había importado. Naruto había… importado.

No como un hermano. No como familia.

 _Rivales_ , lo había llamado Naruto. Mirando al ninja durmiente, Sasuke probó la palabra en su mente ¿Eran rivales? ¿Era eso lo que sentía cuando estaba con Naruto?

Tal vez. Sentía algo. Siempre sintió algo. Cuando miraba a Naruto quería… hacer… algo. Siempre. Pelear. Tener la atención de Naruto. Hacer que Naruto lo persiguiera.

Sasuke había odiado a Sakura. Ella distraía a Naruto. Se suponía que Naruto se enfocara en Sasuke. No en Sakura.

Se acercó un paso hacia la forma dormida de Naruto. Podía matarlo ahora, mientras estaba inconsciente, durmiendo. Pero de alguna manera… eso no era lo que quería.

La Mirada de Sasuke se dirigió otra vez a la tersa piel en el pecho de Naruto. Quería _marcarlo_. Lo había marcado ya, pero el demonio había borrado la marca, como negando el reclamo que había hecho Sasuke sobre el rubio.

Sasuke sintió como la ira creía en su interior. Kyuubi no tenía _ningún_ derecho de borrar su marca.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke había estirado su mano, la punta de sus dedos rozaban la piel sobre el esternón de Naruto.

Una mano bronceada se cerró sobre su muñeca y Sasuke sintió perderse en esos fascinantes orbes azules.

Sasuke no intentó quitar su mano. No actuaría como si no tuviera el derecho de tocar el cuerpo que debiera tener aun su marca. El cuerpo de Sasuke aun llevaba todas las cicatrices que Naruto le había dejado. Se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear.

Finalmente, Naruto habló “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Sasuke no mostró expresión en su rostro “Viniste a mi casa sin invitación. No lo vuelvas a hacer”

Naruto apartó la mano de Sasuke, sentándose y jalando la sabana para estar seguro de cubrir su entrepierna.

“Cuida de ti mismo y no tendré que hacerlo. Eres un ninja demasiado poderoso como para que  Tsunade te deje estar borracho para que hagas una locura en cualquier momento.” Dijo Naruto con calma.

Sasuke odiaba a este Nuevo, calmado Naruto. Odiaba que Naruto no le llamara bastardo o Teme o ninguna de las palabras que solía usar.

“¿Así que esa es la única razón por que fuiste a mi casa? ¿Por qué Tsunade te ordenó que evitaras que lastimara a alguien?”

Naruto dudó. Había estado evitando a Sasuke, tratando de entender lo que sentía y lidiar con el enojo y su sentimiento de fracaso de nunca haber podido alcanzar a Sasuke o influenciarlo de alguna manera. Pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba interesado en oír aquello. Después de todo, ¿No había pasado años de hablando sobre su lazo con Sasuke, y sobre su deseo de ser su amigo? Naruto finalmente había entendido que a Sasuke simplemente no le interesaba eso, así que se pegaría a lo que Sasuke respetaba. Una orden directa de un superior.

“El trabajo de Tsunade es proteger Konoha. Aun de sus propios habitantes. De herir a otros. O a sí mismos. Ella me pidió que fuera a verte, así que lo hice” Naruto no creía que ese fuera el momento para revelar exactamente lo que Tsunade había dicho. Hoy sabría si el pequeño experimento continuaba o no. Intentaría hablar con Sasuke sobre eso después, cuando hubiera entendido mejor las cosas.

El silencio siguió.

“Bien” dijo Sasuke al fin, su voz no reflejaba el enojo ni lo turbado que se encontraba. Giró con elegancia y se fue, esta vez usando la puerta en lugar de la ventana.

Naruto se sentó allí, congelado, mirándolo irse y preguntándose por qué sentía que se había perdido de algo. Que había hecho algo mal.

Había sido incomodo despertar y encontrar a Sasuke en su habitación, tocándolo.

Inconscientemente, la mano de Naruto se dirigió hacia el punto en su pecho donde los dedos de Sasuke le habían tocado. La piel allí vibraba ligeramente. Se preguntó si Sasuke había estado considerando usar el chidori. Ningún contacto con otras personas hacia reaccionar a su piel de esa forma. _Debe ser la afinidad de Sasuke con el rayo_.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Se suponía que debía estar donde Tsunade y reportar lo que había pasado anoche. Y esta mañana.

-xXx-

Sasuke ignoró a los aldeanos mientras se alejaba del departamento de Naruto. Ya que estaba en el pueblo, se detuvo para comprar más sake, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria del tendero. No le importaba lo que las personas pensaran. Tsunade era una ebria y ellos la hicieron Hokage.

Naruto había ido por que Tsunade se lo había ordenado. Tenía sentido. Era lógico.

Por supuesto que no había otra razón por la que Naruto iría. ¿Por qué esas palabras casi le causaban sorpresa? ¿Por qué lo enojaban?

Sasuke pensó otra vez en la suave y tostada piel del pecho de Naruto. Lo tibio y firme de la piel contra sus dedos. Sintió algo removerse en su  estómago, una tensión que parecía amplificar aún más la sensación que siempre había sentido cuando estaba cerca del rubio. Como siempre, le dejaba sintiéndose tenso, intranquilo y agresivo. En el pasado, este sentimiento había alimentado su necesidad de competir, entrenar, de… de… Sasuke no sabía de qué.

_Algo_

De algún modo, ese sentimiento era más fuerte ahora que era adulto. Especialmente ahora que no tenía otras cosas que demandaran de su atención.

Pero Naruto no iría a entrenar con él. No eran más compañeros de equipo. Sasuke ya no era un ninja de Konoha. Era un civil hasta que Tsunade decidiera lo contrario.

Todas las metas de Sasuke habían sido alcanzadas o destruidas. Y la aldea, a la que alguna vez había servido, ya no le necesitaba.

Ya no tenía un propósito.

Los ninjas eran herramientas. ¿Qué era una herramienta cuando ya nadie quería usarla?

La vida entera de Sasuke giraba en empujarse a sí mismo y sobrepasar sus límites para alcanzar sus metas. Pero ya no tenía metas. No había nada en lo que se pudiera enfocar, nada por lo que esforzarse. Todo lo que le quedaba eran recuerdos, dudas y los “que hubiera pasado si” lo atormentaban desde que despertaba. La venganza había sido una constante en la vida de Sasuke. Había avivado y espantado la angustia de realmente enfrentar su pasado.

La única otra constante en la vida de Sasuke era Naruto. Aun cuando estuvieron separados, Sasuke podía sentir a Naruto enfocándose solo en él como si fuera algo real. Aun si habían pasado años sin ver al rubio, él sabía que estaba en cada pensamiento de Naruto, que Naruto estaba esforzándose de la misma manera que Sasuke lo hacía. Podrían no haber estado juntos, pero aún estaban conectados por un hilo invisible

Ahora incluso eso se había ido.

Sasuke ya no era el foco de Naruto. La Hokage había tenido que _ordenarle_ que lo visitara.

Llegó a su casa, esta vez teniendo cuidado de cerrar con llave y poner trampas en la puerta.

Dejó el alcohol a un costado, sin molestarse en servirse en un vaso. Tenía otros planes. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que el alcohol.

Caminó hacia la cocina, sacando un frasco con una sustancia negra y pegajosa. El hombre que le había vendido a Sasuke el alcohol tenía un poco de eso guardado debajo del piso de su almacén. No era el único ninja en Konoha tratando de escapar de sus pensamientos. Muchos de los ninjas del sonido lo usaban, ya que la mayoría tenía cosas en su pasado que intentaban olvidar, desde sus hogares que estaban lejos o completamente destruidos. Las amapolas crecían por todo el Sonido. Sasuke nunca había entendido que era tan llamativo en ellas en esa época. ¿Por qué te pondrías voluntariamente en un estado de desventaja, tanto física como mentalmente?

Pero entendía mejor ahora. Sonrió amargamente.

Aunque era Nuevo usando esa substancia negra, ya sabía sus efectos. Lo bueno y lo malo. No era adicto. Era cuidadoso. Solo se permitía una pequeña cantidad de vez en cuando. Y cuando la jarra se acabara, había prometido que no compraría más.

Solo era temporal, hasta que decidiera que hacer.

Encendió la llama y  trajo un pequeño plato de plata q que sostenía con un par de tenazas. No había comprado una pipa, aunque sabía que esa era la forma más conveniente y eficiente de usar la substancia. Pero una pipa implicaba permanencia del hábito. Sasuke no era adicto, terminaría el frasco, y eso sería todo.

Su mano se agitó ligeramente con anticipación mientras sacaba una cuenta del frasco y la dejaba caer en el metal caliente, vaporizándola. Sasuke inhaló profundamente, sintiendo como la droga lentamente entumecía sus pensamientos, la ahora familiar euforia empezaba a crecer, dejando afuera todo lo demás, dejando su mente limpia.

Ssssi

Sasuke se recostó en la almohada, dejando caer su cabeza. Había trabajado con Kabuto y Orochimaru el tiempo suficiente para saber los efectos secundarios de la droga.

Afectaba el sistema nervioso central, lo que significaba que un uso extendido dañaría permanentemente sus reflejos así como sus habilidades cognitivas. Antes de ahora, nunca habria considerado algo así. Su cuerpo y su menta habían estado totalmente bajo su control, su camino para destruir a sus enemigos y vengar a su clan.

Ahora no tenía más metas. La felicidad, aunque fuera artificial, era mejor que ahogarse lentamente en los recuerdos de cosas que había perdido. O peor, momentos donde pasaría preguntándose que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido diferente.

Si no hubiera matado a Itachi.

Si no hubiera dejado la aldea.

Si no hubiera intentado matar a Naruto

_Naruto_

La sangre de Sasuke se calentó de manera desconocida mientras imágenes de la piel desnuda de Naruto pasaban por la mente nublada de Sasuke. Sintió como algo se removía en su interior y otra vez la tensión en su estómago. Y de alguna manera, esa sensación descendió.

No entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero no importaba. Sasuke inspiró profundamente una vez más, inhalando el dulce y pesado humo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Ya nada importaba.

-xXx-

_continuará_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A_: Solo quiero decir que Sasuke está cayendo en una trampa peligrosa. Tuve un amigo que era un buen estudiante, había terminado en la Universidad y estaba trabajando en su tesis junto a uno de los profesores más famosos en el departamento. Él creía que era demasiado inteligente y disciplinado para convertirse en un adicto o meterse en problemas por eso. Murió de una sobredosis de heroína a los 23 años. Había estado usando por varios años. Era muy inteligente, pero eso no hacía que estuviera menos muerto. La heroína y otros derivados del opio son aterradores. No es como el alcohol o la mariguana (que tienen sus propios problemas relacionados, pero NO ES LO MISMO). Esta historia tendrá un final más feliz, pero mi descripción de Sasuke y cómo ve su uso de drogas está basado en mi amigo, y en cómo se sumergió en eso, asi que es un poco personal y real.   
> N.T_: bien, año nuevo me puso uf. Asi que regresando a la traducción, aquí tienen. Estoy feliz de hacer esto. Este capítulo fue el que hizo que me animara de traducir. Los pensamientos de Sasuke me atraparon. Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTOR - Para aclarar un poco en la edad/ experiencia sexual. En el manga, durante la batalla final, Naruto y Sasuke tienen como 17. SON JÓVENES. Y Kurama dijo antes de la batalla que Sasuke era la única persona que Naruto había besado, así que es MUY inexperimentado, aunque bien informado (gracias a Jiraya). Sasuke aparentemente tampoco ha tenido nadie cercano a parte de Naruto, así que él tiene menos experiencia. La virginidad de Sasuke es algo con lo que puedo lidiar porque no es poco común que las personas con Stress Post Traumático o depresión pierdan la libido. La virginidad de Naruto por otro lado me cuesta creer un poco ya que las personas que buscan atención, también lo hacen sexualmente cuando la oportunidad se presenta, después de salvar a la aldea de Pain, Naruto probablemente pudo haberse tirado a la mitad de la aldea, pero por alguna razón, Kishimoto lo mantuvo puro. Y ya que estoy intentando mantener el canon sin cambios hasta el capítulo 693, tengo que hacer eso. Ambos están tratando de reconciliar sus sentimientos de la infancia con sus sentimientos de “adulto”, y las cosas son un poco confusas porque ellos TUVIERON una relación física (violenta) y hay muchas similitudes entre el sexo y la violencia, lujuria y odio. Ambos están emocionalmente dañados, aunque en diferentes maneras. Así que esa es la razón por la que el “cortejo” aquí va a ser tan trillado. Pero esta es la manera en la que los veo. Quiero decir que si fueran menos ignorantes sobre su sexualidad, no hay manera en la que ambos aun fueran vírgenes dadas las vidas que han llevado.

-xXx-  
Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Sasuke había salido hace varios minutos. Era la primera vez desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea que había ido a su casa. Evidentemente _había entrado por la fuerza_. Por alguna razón, eso envió una oscura emoción a lo largo de su espalda. El hecho de que Sasuke hubiera ido, no solo sin que Naruto se lo hubiera pedido, sino que además Sasuke había tenido el firme intento de ir, tanto que literalmente había forzado su camino de manera ilícita para… ver a Naruto.

Naruto pasó sus dedos otra vez sobre el lugar donde los dedos de Sasuke le habían tocado. Por algún motivo, en lugar de disiparse, el calor residual del toque parecía incrementar.  
Cerró sus ojos y brevemente recordó la fría perfección del rostro de Sasuke mirándole el pecho al momento de despertar ante la extraña sensación de alguien tocando su cuerpo mientras dormía. Normalmente, Naruto hubiera despertado ante el menor sonido o en cuanto hubiera sentido un chakra no familiar entrando a su casa, pero había estado tan exhausto que evidentemente no había oído a Sasuke entrar. _Aunque la firma del chakra de Sasuke no era extraña_. Sin importar cuanto la historia hubiera tratado enseñarle lo contrario, Naruto nunca pudo considerar realmente a Sasuke como un enemigo. Era más bien un… increíblemente peligroso e impredecible amigo.

Considerando las habilidades de Sasuke, era posible que Naruto no hubiera despertado aun si no hubiera estado tan exhausto. Y de algún modo, ese pensamiento enviaba otro escalofrío de casi… _anticipación_ a través de su cuerpo. Él no adornaba el lado oscuro de Sasuke como lo hacían sus admiradoras. Sabía que Sasuke era capaz de ser sumamente cruel y violento. No lo negaba, ni trataba de hacerlo pasar por mentira. Entendía las razones detrás de su actuar, y lo encontraba, de alguna manera…. Irresistible. Siempre tuvo una profunda fascinación con Sasuke, con lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Era, en parte, la oscuridad en Sasuke lo que atraía a Naruto.

Y sabía que hasta cierto punto, Sasuke lo sabía. Él ridiculizaba a Sakura y a sus otras fans diciendo que solo estaban atraídas a él por razones vanas, pero Sasuke nunca había dicho algo así de Naruto. Sabía que la Amistad de Naruto no estaba basada en su físico o prestigio. Naruto no trataba de hacer a Sasuke algo que no era. No realmente. No totalmente.

Porque Naruto entendía demasiado bien que tan cerca había estado en algún punto de sumergirse en esa misma oscuridad que estaba dentro de él. Pero su deseo de ganar el reconocimiento de Sasuke reemplazó de alguna forma a su deseo de actuar guiado por esa oscuridad que había crecido en él, producto de los maltratos de la aldea. Sasuke había prevenido que Naruto se adentrara en esa oscuridad al darle algo que perseguir en lugar de la venganza.

Y parte de lo que motivaba a Naruto ahora, era el hecho de que no había sido capaz de devolver ese favor. Sasuke había elegido a la venganza en lugar de a él.

Pero Naruto aun sentía la atracción que siempre sintió hacia Sasuke. No era por su físico, era su intensidad, su fragilidad, su fuerza.

 _Aunque…_ Naruto abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba poniéndose duro, su piel vibrando aun donde Sasuke había tocado su piel desnuda. _… aunque tenía que admitir que el físico de Sasuke era irresistible también. Había algo en la inexorable belleza del hombre, tan fría y dura, pero aun así casi… delicada… en su perfección._ Era esta dicotomía, tal vez, lo que hacía a Sasuke misterioso. Tan peligroso y poderoso, pero con una belleza casi etérea.

Naruto agitó la cabeza. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Sasuke había entrado a su habitación, y probablemente pudo haberlo matado mientras dormía y en lugar de preocuparse por eso, Naruto estaba pensando en su linda cara y poniéndose duro como una chica. Bueno… no como…una chica, porque él estaba … duro.

Completamente enfadado consigo mismo, Naruto decidió catalogar el asunto como sorpresa y erección matutina. No podía lidiar con algo más. Todas las otras opciones habían del asunto infinitamente más complicada de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

. . . . .

Naruto llego treinta minutos tarde a la oficina de Tsunade. La encontró tamborileando con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa, con enojo por su demora.

“Me estaba preguntado si Sasuke te había atrapado en un genjutsu cuando fuiste a verlo. Evidentemente has sobrevivido a la primera visita” dijo la Hokage, sus ojos evaluaban su estado de salud. Todos los que habían intentado visitar al último Uchiha habían regresado con significante daño en sus personas. Naruto no, y Tsunade empezaba a darse cuenta que podría haber merito en la idea de Kakashi.

  
Naruto cambió el apoyo de su cuerpo a otro pie. “No, él estaba bien. Un poco desubicado, pero…”

“Dime exactamente lo que pasó y lo que hiciste. Necesitamos hacer un seguimiento de su salud mental, y justo ahora tu eres el único que puede verlo sin causarle stress.”

Naruto se debatía entre preocuparse, por que Tsunade evidentemente creía que Sasuke era un riesgo tan alto que este tipo de monitoreo era requerido, y… ¿orgullo? … de que él fuera el único al que Sasuke le permitiera acercarse. No Sakura. No Kakashi. NO Sakura. De alguna forma eso… le complacía tremendamente. Empujó el ligero sentimiento de egoísmo sintiéndose un poco culpable. Sabía que tan desesperadamente Sakura quería ser quien estuviera “allí” para Sasuke. _Aunque ella estaba lista para darlo como un caso perdido después de que se unió al Akatsuki y atacó la reunión de kages._ Naruto se dio cuenta que Tsunade estaba perdiendo la paciencia otra vez, y se concentró.

“Bueno, cuando llegué él estaba… sentado en la cocina” Naruto hizo una pausa, no queriendo realmente traicionar a Sasuke diciendo que había estado borracho hasta las orejas. Aunque dada la debilidad de Tsunade, sospechaba que ella hubiera entendido.

“¿Y cuál era su condición?” Tsunade lo presionó.

“Bueno, él había estado… bebiendo un poco, creo” murmuró Naruto antes de continuar “Pero aun tenia completo control. Me tiró una copa directo a la cara y me hubiera dado si no la hubiera esquivado”

Naruto hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta que tal vez esto no era favorable para Sasuke cuando los ojos de Tsunade se entrecerraron.

  
“Así que básicamente estaba borracho y te atacó” dijo Tsunade, su voz sonaba dura.

“¡No! digo, él sabía que yo podía esquivarla. En serio, Tsunade, tirarme una taza es difícilmente un ataque. Especialmente de Sasuke. Cuando ataca, es… no sutil”

Los labios de Tsunade temblaron, si fue de enojo o asombro, Naruto no estaba seguro.

“Ok. Mocoso. No te atacó, pero _estaba_ borracho”

Naruto se agitó nervioso, pero no respondió.

Tsunade suspiró dándose cuenta que no iba a lograr que Naruto admitiera el estado mental en que se encontraba Sasuke. “Ok. Así que después de que te lanzó una taza, ¿Qué paso?”

  
Naruto se animó, ligeramente más confiado en esta parte del reporte “Hice un par de clones, limpié su casa y le ayudé a darse un baño”

  
Esta vez Tsunade parpadeó “Tu… ¿Lo _bañaste_?” Kakashi estaba mucho más correcto de lo que ella había esperado. Mordió su labio para evitar que saliera una risa ante la _seria_ mirada en la cara de Naruto. Como si eso fuera perfectamente normal. Después de vivir por tanto tiempo con Jiraya, ella se sorprendía de que a Naruto le quedara algo de inocencia, pero ella suponía que había diferencia entre escuchar (o leer) acerca de algo, y experimentarlo. Suponía que Naruto estaba marcado por el rechazo que la aldea había tenido hacia él por tanto tiempo que le asustaba dejar que alguien se acercara de _ese_ modo a él, a pesar de las numerosas personas que claramente estaban más que dispuestas. Era parte del precio de tener un monstruo viviendo dentro de uno. Otra vez, Tsunade se encontró maldiciendo la falta de cuidado del Tercer Hokage.

Naruto asintió. “Uno de mis clones limpió su habitación y cambió las sábanas, otro limpió la cocina y yo le ayudé en el baño”

  
“¿Y él… estaba consiente? ¿Te dejó ayudarlo?”

  
Naruto se movió incomodo en su lugar “Sólo me miró y… me dijo que me largara. Entonces me fui” Naruto decidió que era mejor no mencionar que Sasuke había activado el Sharingan. No lo había atacado con él, así que en realidad no contaba.

 

“Y esta mañana fue a mi departamento a verme”  
Si Tsunade no hubiera estado ya ligeramente impresionada por la idea del pequeño Uchiha dejando que alguien le ayudara a bañarse, hubiera mostrado más sorpresa al escuchar que el recluso malhumorado se hubiera molestado en visitar a alguien.

“¿Y qué es lo que quería saber?”

“Sólo porqué había ido a verlo… porqué le ayudaba.”

Tsunade contuvo la respiración "¿Y qué le dijiste mocoso?”

“Que… tú me lo habías ordenado, que me asegurara que no fuera un riesgo a la aldea o a sí mismo”

 _Demonios_. Pensó Tsunade “Idiota. Debiste decirle la verdad”

Naruto torció el gesto, aun con la sensación persistente de que había malogrado las cosas esa mañana. “Esa ERA la verdad, vieja. No hubiera ido a su casa si tu no me hubieras dicho que lo hiciera.”

  
Esa era la verdad, parcialmente. Si Tsunade no le hubiera dicho a Naruto que Sasuke se estaba tornando inestable… bueno… MÁS inestable, no hubiera ido. Pero si ella simplemente le hubiera dicho que Sasuke necesitaba su ayuda, sin ordenarle ir, ¿aún hubiera ido? Naruto se irguió, la respuesta apareció inmediatamente en su mente. Sí. Sí y maldito fuera él mil veces por ser un idiota, pero sí. Siempre iria si Sasuke lo necesitaba, aun si el imbécil no quería su ayuda.

Tsunade veia como las emociones cruzaban el rostro siempre expresivo de Naruto, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba decirle al chico la verdad. Claramente él ya se había dado cuenta, y no le gustaba. Bueno, eso estaba bien, a ella tampoco le gustaba. Esperaba que Naruto encontrara la felicidad con Hinata, o una de las aldeanas que lo apoyara y le mostrara amabilidad por los años de negligencia y abuso que había sufrido. Pero de alguna manera, Naruto había elegido hace mucho tiempo a un chico que posiblemente no fuera capaz de darle eso a Naruto, sino que necesita a Naruto más que a nada.

Suspiró. Esta clase de cosas no eran para ella de todos modos. Los días de matrimonio forzado para engendrar líneas de sangre más fuertes habían desaparecido. Y en su corazón, todo lo que quería era que Naruto encontrara la felicidad, en la forma en la que Dan y Nawaki debieron hacerlo, pero que les fue negada. Era esta misión final lo que la mantenía atada aquí. La Guerra había terminado, había entrenado a su sucesora, Naruto sería el próximo Hokage, y Sakura había aprendido todas sus artes médicas. Era esto, el finalmente tener a alguien por quien preocuparse y que esa persona encontrara felicidad… esto era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse completa.

  
Y si eso significaba dejar que el Uchiha reclamara el corazón de Naruto, entonces ella tendría que permitirlo, aunque todo en ella gritara por que Naruto hubiera elegido a alguien diferente. Incluso el Kazekage hubiera sido mejor opción, aunque él tuviera su propio pasado torturante, y complicara más la sucesión de Naruto como Hokage.

  
“Naruto, Sasuke se ha alejado completamente de todo contacto en su vida, siendo tu una posible excepción. Si tú le dices que no tienes interés en él, a menos que sea siguiendo órdenes mías, ¿Qué crees que haría con este último lazo? Eres el único al que le habla”

“Hmmm” Naruto desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable “No habló mucho, pero… supongo que yo…. No dejé claro que no es que no le preste atención. Y no estaba borracho esta mañana. Se veía como se ve normalmente.” Naruto paró con eso. Honestamente, la manera en la que Sasuke le había mirado NO era como normalmente era Sasuke. Aunque tampoco se había visto como loco. O más peligroso. Solo… intenso.

  
“Bueno, creo que es recomendable proceder con el plan. Te voy a instruir en algunas técnicas básicas. Quiero que vayas a su casa hoy y lo discutas con él. No creo simplemente te deje tocarlo sin ningún tipo de explicación. Pero aun si no está de acuerdo con el acercamiento, el solo hecho de tener un vínculo con alguien le ayudará. Déjale tomar las riendas y marcar el paso de cómo quiere actuar, y como quiere proceder, a menos que se rehúse a dejarte entrar”

  
“¿Acaso las personas que intentaron esto antes no le explicaron nada?” Dijo Naruto incrédulo. Nadie era tan estúpido como para arrinconar a Sasuke en su hogar y toquetearlo.

“Nunca llegaron tan lejos” dijo Tsunade secamente “Generalmente no lograban atravesar la puerta de entrada”

Naruto se estremeció sin estar sorprendido realmente. Aun antes de que Sasuke estuviera loco, no había sido exactamente un chico amistoso.

“Ok. Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se supone que debo hacer?”

Tsunade sacó un diagrama del cuerpo humano. “Tú ya estas familiarizado con el concepto de puntos de presión. Hay de tres tipos, muscular, nervioso, y de chakra. En combate, atacar los puntos de presión de los nervios o chakra es lo más efectivo, aunque incluso los puntos musculares pueden causar daño, particularmente el del corazón y diafragma. Es similar en este caso. Especialistas en masaje terapéutico usan presión donde los puntos nerviosos y musculares se encuentran en el mismo lugar, como en la planta del pie, o detrás de las rodillas o la base del cuello. Hay once de estos puntos, señalados con rojo” Naruto aceptó el diagrama que Tsunade le daba mirando los puntos de los cuales hablaba sin realmente necesitarlo. Estos eran generalmente los lugares que entrenaban atacar en las prácticas de Taijutsu.

“Ok. Ya sé dónde se encuentran estos puntos” dijo Naruto “…Asumo que no tengo que golpearlo allí, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Sólo… le masajeo los pies?”

Tsunade le miró. “No “masajeas” usas tu pulgar o la base te tu mano para presionar en pequeños movimientos circulares. Necesitas activar el nervio y el musculo para liberar las endorfinas y causar respuesta vascular, no es sólo aplicar fricción a la piel. Hay varias técnicas para hacer esto, pero la idea básica es no presionar tan duro que duela y no presionar tan suave que no se sienta nada.”

  
Naruto miró el diagrama otra vez, tratado de imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndole algo así a Sasuke. No pudo. El pie, la rodilla, el cuello, debajo del omóplato, la entrepierna…. Naruto se atoró ligeramente y miró frenéticamente a Tsunade “No tengo que masajear _todos_ los puntos. ¿Verdad?”

  
Tsunade se las arregló para no reír cuando vio que Naruto finalmente había notado todos los puntos “No, tonto. Sólo pónganse de acuerdo con uno o dos, para ver si hay algún efecto. Deja que Sasuke decida con lo que esté más cómodo. Con la mayoría de pacientes, las endorfinas ayudan a disminuir los efectos de depresión, e incrementan el flujo vascular a los músculos, ayuda a disminuir algunos de los efectos de la ansiedad. Pero como ya te he explicado, debido al límite de sangre del Sharingan, la química del cerebro de los Uchihcas no es la misma. No sabemos con seguridad si funcionará o no. Podría no tener efecto alguno, pero es más seguro empezar aquí mientras hacemos más investigaciones antes de intentar con químicos sintéticos. Y quien sabe, tal vez el tener a alguien con quien hablar funcione. No hay fórmula mágica para los desórdenes mentales, aun para los pacientes que no poseen las complicaciones del Sharingan. Todo lo que intentamos hacer es tener un poco más de control sobre la situación. Al final, será Sasuke el que encuentre por sí mismo una forma de salir del agujero emocional en el que está."

  
Naruto rodó los ojos “Eso no suena muy científico. Pero hablaré con Sasuke. A ver qué piensa de todo esto”

Tsunade frunció el ceño. “Sólo recuerda, si se sale más de control, tendremos que encarcelarlo. No puede simplemente decidir no hacer nada y continuar hundiéndose. Es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo solo.”

  
Naruto suspiró y asintió

“O, y vieja… puedes decirle a Kakashi que la próxima vez que quiera saber lo que pasa, puede quedarse en la habitación como una persona normal. Pude sentir su chakra desde que entré”

Con eso Naruto se fue. Kakashi apareció en una humareda. “Bueno, definitivamente ha mejorado en percibirme.” Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Tsunade lo miró por un minuto. “¿Has estado monitoreando al Uchiha?”

  
“Tanto como puedo, pero no logro acercarme. Puedo decirte activó su chakra, probablemente el sharingan, anoche cuando Naruto estaba allí. Pero no hubo ataques. Después de que Naruto se fue, Sasuke durmió más de lo que ha hecho desde que regresó a la aldea. Son pequeños paso, pero es una buena señal.”

Tsunade asintió. Suspiró cuando vio la montaña de papeles esperando por su firma en el escritorio.

  
“¡Shizune! ¡Necesito sake!” gritó

Kakashi simplemente sacó su pequeño libro naranja de su bolsillo y desapareció para darle privacidad.

Todos tenían sus vicios.

-xXx-

Naruto caminó por la aldea. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre esto. En parte, se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que aparentemente Sasuke finalmente le necesitaba, aun si el bastado aun no lo había admitido. Tsunade había tratado de enviar a otras personas. Normales, y más calificadas. Y todas ellas habían fallado. Pero – hasta ahora – Naruto no lo había hecho. Eso tenía que significar algo. ¿No?

  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, Naruto no escuchó que estaba siendo llamado hasta que sintió una fuerte mano caer en su hombro.

“¡Naruto!”

Giró su cabeza rápidamente y vio uno par de ojos verdes muy familiares, con un cerquillo de cabello rosado. El brazo de Sakura aún se veía lastimado, pero aparte de eso, ella parecía estar bien.

“Hey, Sakura. Escuché sobre lo que pasó ¿Estás bien?”

Para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó “Sí. Estoy bien. Supongo que… me dejé llevar un poco”

Naruto _realmente_ quería preguntarle que había hecho, pero su expresión avergonzada le hizo arrepentirse. Él sabía que lo que ella sentía por Sasuke le habían hecho hacer cosas tontas. En cierto modo, al menos, ellos eran similares.

  
“Sólo quería decir que… espero que puedas ayudarlo. Me di cuenta que yo… yo nunca podré alcanzarlo. Yo simplemente no le entiendo realmente. Creo que tal vez tu sí. Sólo ten cuidado.” Con eso, ella le dio un ligero e incómodo abrazo, debido a que su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo.

“Gracias” dijo Naruto, rascando su cabeza incómodo. Se sentía como si Sakura le estuviera dando su bendición o algo así, pero eso era tonto, porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era intentar de aplicar un tratamiento que Tsunade le había ordenado “Bueno, debo irme. Tsunade me ha dado instrucción de lo que debo hacer así que…”

  
Por alguna razón, el sonrojo de Sakura se intensificó. Ella no le dirigió la mirada sino que asintió con la cabeza. “Ok, bueno… mantenme al corriente de cómo van las… cosas”

  
Ella dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente, con las mejillas ardiendo. _Nunca entenderé que es lo que hace que las chicas se sonrojen_ , pensó Naruto sin tener la energía mental para gastar en eso y siguió caminando hacia las tierras del Clan Uchiha.

. . . . .

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sasuke, encontró que la puerta estaba asegurada. Naruto golpeó la puerta “Bastardo ¿Estás en casa?”

“No” vino la sarcástica, pero de alguna manera animada, respuesta.

  
“Oh bueno, como no estás en casa, ¿Puedo entrar y robarte?” dijo Naruto, su humor aligerándose ante la pisca de diversión que había escuchado en la sedosa voz. Habían pasado años desde que había escuchado a Sasuke decir algo que sonara como un chiste. Aunque fuera uno de una silaba.

  
“Si puedes entrar sin explotar, entonces adelante” la voz rica e incorpórea de Sasuke flotó en el ambiente. Para Naruto había algo en la voz de Sasuke que sonaba un poco raro. No cargaba con la tensión y enojo que estaba acostumbrado a oír.

Tomando la advertencia de Sasuke en serio, Naruto escaneó la puerta y la ventana frontal en busca de trampas y rápidamente las desarmó. No queriendo romper la puerta de Sasuke, Naruto abrió la ventana y entro por ella.

“Si vas a dejarme entrar, al menos podrías darme la llave para que no tenga que romper tu puerta, o trepar por la ventana cuando no puedes ser molestado ni para mover tu trasero del suelo” gruñó Naruto mirando a Sasuke desparramado en un futon en el suelo de su sala rodeado de cojines.

Naruto estaba aliviado de ver que no había señal de botellas de sake… no había olor a alcohol. Había un rastro de un olor pesado y dulce que Naruto no reconoció, pero que asumió que se trataba de alguna clase de incienso.

  
Naruto miró la cara de Sasuke y se sintió… casi impactado. Sasuke estaba apoyando su espalda en un futon plegado con cojines negros y rojos, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, y una ligera capa de sudor brillaba en su piel. El rostro de Sasuke estaba relajado, casi… lucia feliz. Naruto nunca había visto a Sasuke con la guardia tan baja, ni siquiera en su niñez.

“Estas…luces feliz hoy” dijo Naruto con cuidado, sin estar seguro de que más decir. O que deducir del humor en el que Sasuke parecía estar.

Sasuke sonrió lentamente en una mueca de lado que hizo que el estómago de Naruto diera un salto.

“Me siento _muy_ bien justo ahora” dijo Sasuke, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y cerrando los ojos.

Naruto sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudar ante la vista. Sasuke lucia… erótico.

Naruto tragó en seco, sintió calor crecer en su entrepierna ante la vista. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no… NO puedo estar sintiendo esto por él. No él. No esto._

  
En su mente suspendida, pensó que había escuchado una risa burlona de Kurama, pero Naruto no estaba seguro si había sido su imaginación o si la subida de lo que Naruto estaba seguro era lujuria había despertado brevemente al antiguo ser.

  
“¿Estas… estuviste bebiendo esta mañana?” preguntó Naruto, tratando de encontrar algún sentido en lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y su mirada se enfocó en Naruto. “Luces nervioso, Dobe” había un tono perezoso y burlón en el tono de la voz de Sasuke que no hizo nada por reducir el calor que sentía Naruto. Pero había algo raro en Sasuke. No parecía borracho como la noche pasada sino que se veía…. Diferente.

“Responde la pregunta, Sasuke” dijo Naruto, tornando su voz dura. Ya no era un niño, y estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

“Nop. No he tomado nada desde que me desvestiste y me pusiste en la bañera” dijo Sasuke.

 _¿”nop”? ¿Acaso Sasuke acaba de decir “nop”? Sasuke nunca dice “nop”_ Naruto lamió sus labios con nerviosismo. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el movimiento.

“Así que regresaste” dijo Sasuke, sus ojos aun fijos en la boca de Naruto

 

“Um… sí. Tsunade-” Naruto se detuvo al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño “-Tsunade tiene algunas ideas de cómo puedo… ayudarte”

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, y su rostro pedio algo de la suavidad que había tenido antes “No necesito tu ayuda, Dobe”

“Yo… Sasuke, ella dijo que si no te estabilizas, vas a terminar en prisión. No pueden tener a alguien como tú en el hospital. Al menos debemos intentar esto” dijo Naruto moviendo sus manos como si con eso pudiera explicar lo que intentaba decir.

En lugar de estar molesto, como Naruto esperaba, Sasuke rio un poco. “Te vez gracioso cuando mueves los brazos así. Como si aún tuvieras doce o algo”

  
Naruto no podía decidir si debía enojarse con lo que Sasuke había dicho, o asustarse de como Sasuke era completamente diferente a la noche previa.

“¿Por qué sigues parado allí? Ven, siéntate si vienes a hablar conmigo, me está dando dolor de cuello mirar hacia arriba.” Dijo Sasuke moviendo sus piernas para hacerle espacio a Nauro en el futon. Naruto miró el futon vacío al otro lado de la habitación, pero decidió aceptar la invitación de Sasuke y sentarse junto a él, aunque fuera tan inesperado como era. Si se suponía que Naruto debía tocarlo, sería más fácil de hacer si no estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación.

  
Una vez que Naruto se sentó, Sasuke se relajó otra vez, su rodilla rozando la de Naruto y enviando otra serie de choques como de electricidad a través del sistema nervioso del rubio. Esta vez Naruto no pudo engañarse pensando que tenía algo que ver con chidori. Naruto intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el modo en el que Sasuke parecía confortable, casi invitando, el contacto físico. Después de todo ¿Acaso no era eso todo el punto de esto?

De cerca, pudo oler el aroma residual de jabón de sándalo de Sasuke, así como el ligero matiz de su sudor. De algún modo, la combinación de ambas hacia que le fuera difícil concentrarse.

“Así que, ¿Cuál es el gran plan al que Tsunade te ha forzado?” preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos semiabiertos, casi viéndose como dormido, pero la oscura mirada aún era penetrante mientras miraba a Naruto.

“Ella no… “Naruto sintió como sus nervios aumentaban al ser mirado de aquella forma “Ella no me está forzando. Yo quiero ayudarte”

Sasuke cerró los ojos y rió suavemente, su voz destilando desdén “¿Acaso no eres un buen chico? Siempre esperando _salvar_ a todos. Siempre tratando de _ayudar_ a todos. Es solo una forma más en la que nos puedes mostrar que tan jodidamente mejor eres a todos los demás. ¿No es así Naruto?”

  
“¿Sabes qué? Jódete Sasuke. Simplemente ¡Jódete!” Naruto se puso de pie abruptamente sintiendo como perdía su buen humor.

  
“Si alguien cree que es mejor que todos los demás, ese eres tú. Tú, maldito _imbécil_. Tú _tenías_ que intentar tu estúpido plan de venganza por ti mismo. Kakashi, Sakura y yo solo éramos peso muerto para ti. Nadie en la aldea era _suficientemente bueno_ para entrenar al precioso último Uchiha. Así que te fuiste a vivir con aun psicótico pedófilo que probablemente se la jalaba mientras pensaba en ti cada noche y tú pensabas que era jodidamente _perfecto_ vivir en una cueva de mierda con serpientes y con el cabrón de _Kabuto_ , ni siquiera me hagas empezar a decir que está mal con _ese_ sujeto. Entonces, finalmente, _finalmente_ matas al bastardo de la serpiente y en lugar de regresar a casa y pedir ayuda incluso regresar a ayudar por que el maldito de _Pein_ había dejado a Konoha en el suelo, te largaste y encontraste a unos completos _extraños_ para que sean tu nuevo equipo. Porque evidentemente, aun al azar, los seguidores de la serpiente eran más confiables y más valiosos en tu mente que Sakura o Kakashi o _yo_. Aun no éramos suficiente. Me bajé a todos los cinco Peins, algo que ni _Jiraya_ pudo hacer, y aun no era _jodídamente suficiente_ para que siquiera nos _pidieras_ estar en tu maldito, estúpido, jodido equipo de matemos a Itachi. Jódete. Asuma murió, Jiraya murió, incluso Kakashi estuvo muerto por un tiempo, y tú no estabas por ningún lado para ayudar. Nosotros te importamos un carajo, no das ni dos mierdas por nosotros. Pedirías ayuda de quien sea menos la mía. Jódete. Reviviste a _Orochimaru_ de entre los _muertos_ para que te ayudara en lugar de pedírmelo. Yo era suficientemente bueno para que Itachi pidiera mi ayuda, pero no para ti. Sin importar que tú me conoces mil veces mejor, y que salve tu culo dos veces, en batallas que estabas perdiendo. ¿Qué _mierda_ , Sasuke? ¡¿Por qué nunca soy suficientemente bueno para ti?!”

  
Naruto se quedó allí jadeando, un poco impresionado por todas las palabras y emociones que había dejado salir de su boca en completo desorden. Miró a Sasuke para encontrar que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos

“¿Terminaste?”

Naruto apretó los puños, y deseó estrellar un Rasengan en la perfecta puta cara de Sasuke en ese momento

“Entonces lárgate de mi casa”

-xXx-  
continuará


	4. Realización

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Acabo de leer el capítulo 698 y estoy… taaan… feliz. No puedo… siento flores y miel (muy raro en mí). Pero no lo pondré en este capítulo, por como empecé la historia. PERO, mi meta es que haya flores y miel entre Naruto y Sasuke en algún punto. Porque Kishi es mi héroe otra vez.

-xXx-

 

_Naruto se quedó allí jadeando, un poco impresionado por todas las palabras y emociones que había dejado salir de su boca en completo desorden. Miró a Sasuke para encontrar que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos._

_“¿Terminaste?”_

_Naruto apretó los puños, y deseó estrellar un Rasengan en la perfecta puta cara de Sasuke en ese momento_

_“Entonces lárgate de mi casa”_

Sasuke no necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentir la pesada tensión en el aire. Sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba mientras imaginaba la tormenta que estaba seguro que se avecinaba y sentía un chispeo, de lo que sólo podía ser descrito como anticipación, surgiendo en su interior.

Era lo más vivo que se había sentido en meses

Tres meses, para ser exactos. Desde que se había enfrentado a Naruto en batalla

El silencio se prolongó.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba con un fuerte golpe. El sonido hizo eco en todos los rincones de la casa vacía.

Él se quedó allí, inmóvil, esperando para ver si el rubio daba la vuelta y regresaría a terminar su pelea de la manera en que sabían hacerlo… a través de combate mano-a-mano. Pero Sasuke podía sentir el chakra de Naruto alejándose de su hogar. Sin dudar. Sin dar la vuelta.

Toda la vida que sintió recorrerle con la presencia de Naruto, pareció irse a otro lado, dejándolo solo y vacío.

Había esperado que Naruto le atacara como lo hacía cuando eran niños y Sasuke decía algo para hacerlo enojar. Pero el shinobi que sería en próximo Hokage evidentemente había aprendido a controlarse en los años que Sasuke había estado fuera.

No entendía por qué se sentía… _decepcionado_ que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de controlar su temperamento. Eso implicaba que el rubio había crecido; lo que Sasuke suponía, no debía ser sorprendente dado los eventos de los años pasados. Pero de algún modo, enojaba a Sasuke. No se suponía que Naruto cambiara. Se suponía que Naruto fuera lo único que permaneciera constante en el mundo de Sasuke. No se suponía que Naruto hiciera algo como crecer, o aprender autocontrol.

Pero aun peor era la posibilidad de que a Naruto simplemente ya no le importara Sasuke lo suficiente como para pelear por él.

Un extraño sentimiento de vacío le recorrió, Sasuke cerró sus ojos para dejarlo pasar. ¿Acaso eso finalmente había ocurrido? Sasuke siempre se había preguntado en qué punto Naruto se daría por vencido con él. La fe obstinada que Naruto tenía en él desafiaba toda lógica. ¿Por qué Naruto estuvo a su lado cuando todos le dieron la espalda? Sasuke nunca lo había entendido. Sabía mejor que nadie que nunca había merecido la lealtad de la única persona que alguna vez consideró su amigo.

No había hecho nada por mantener la amistad, y había hecho mucho para destruirla. Era el hilo final que ataba a Sasuke aquí. ¿Finalmente lo había cortado?

Sasuke se sintió molesto de que la droga estuviera terminando de hacerle efecto, haciendo más difícil ignorar sus pensamientos. Había estado volando, perdido en una felicidad artificial hasta que Naruto había aparecido y reventado la burbuja. Sabía que había establecido una regla para  sí mismo de solo usar opio dejando un día. Pero esta vez no contaba realmente, porque había sido interrumpido. Tal vez… Sasuke miró hacia la cocina donde el frasco estaba inocentemente sobre la encimera. No estaría rompiendo su regla, porque el permitía un uso _completo_ de la droga, y esta vez no la había sido _completa_.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, parándose lentamente y caminando hacia la cocina. Sacó el plato de metal y lo miró por unos momentos.

Las palabras de Naruto resonaron en los oídos de Sasuke. No quería _pensar_ en esas cosas. Sobre su decisión de irse. Su tiempo con Orochimaru. Su ausencia durante la batalla con Pein. La relación que Naruto tenía con Itachi.

No quería pensar sobre esas cosas. Sasuke apretó su mano en la encimera.

Naruto acusaba a Sasuke de no pensar que hubiera alguien en  la aldea suficientemente bueno para entrenarlo. No estaba equivocado. Orochimaru había atacado la aldea y matado al tercer hokage, quien se suponía era el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Itachi había ido y hecho morder el polvo a Kakashi en menos de un minuto.

Si Naruto no se dio cuenta que Sasuke no había tenido opción, entonces no se iba a molestar en explicárselo. Nadie en la aldea había sido suficientemente fuerte.

Especialmente no Sasuke.

Así que había ido con Orochimaru, que había probado ser más fuerte que el hokage y que no dudaría en tomar caminos poco convencionales para desarrollar el poder de otros. Había sido la única opción de Sasuke en ese tiempo si quería tener alguna oportunidad de volverse suficientemente fuerte, lo más rápido posible. La velocidad en la que Sasuke debía ganar fuerza se había convertid en algo crítico. Cuando Itachi casi mató a Naruto, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podía esperar a crecer para enfrentarse a Itachi. No a menos que quisiera perder las pocas cosas que aún le importaban. No podía quedarse allí y mirar como pasaba otra vez. No sobreviviría.

Así que se fue.

Y entonces se las arregló para matar a Orochimaru, pero sabía que incluso en ese momento Itachi había sido más fuerte que Orochimaru. Era la razón por la que Orochimaru había renunciado a tomar el cuerpo de Itachi, y se había concentrado en Sasuke. Derrotar a Orochimaru no era garantía de que Sasuke hubiera podido derrotar a Itachi. ¿Cómo podía Naruto, realísticamente, haber esperado que Sasuke regresara y los pusiera a todos en peligro OTRA VEZ, al involucrarlos en su búsqueda de Itachi cuando no sabía si él mismo era suficientemente fuerte aun? La razón original por la que Sasuke se había ido se mantenía. No iba a ver como Itachi mataba a la gente que era importante para Sasuke. Y en definitiva no iba a ser quien los pusiera en riesgo en primer lugar al arrasarlos directamente al camino de Itachi en la búsqueda de venganza de Sasuke. Sin mencionar que básicamente _entregaría_ al monstruo de nueve colas al Akatsuki. No. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que Sasuke estaba tratando de lograr.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo habían estado bajo el control de Orochimaru. Sasuke los había liberado, poniéndolos en deuda con él. Sabía que ellos obedecerían cuando les dijera que quería enfrentarse a Itachi solo. Naruto no lo hubiera hecho. Si Sasuke hubiera fallado en hacerse suficientemente fuerte cuando la hora de enfrentar a Itachi hubiera llegado, el único muerto hubiera sido él.

Si hubiera buscado la ayuda de Naruto, y Naruto le hubiera acompañado, entonces una falla de parte de Sasuke hubiera costado ambas vidas.

A Sasuke le había causado pánico cuando Naruto no dejó de perseguirlo. Siguiéndole a todos lados ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto le hubiera seguido hasta donde estaba Itachi e Itachi lo hubiera matado? ¿Por qué ese idiota no se daba cuenta que Sasuke tenía que haber hecho eso solo? Naruto tan descuidadamente….se lanzaba en el camino de todo peligro que se le cruzaba. Sasuke  había hecho de todo para alejar a Naruto de su camino, y romper el lazo que los única para prevenir que eso pasara.

Claro que, Sasuke admitía ahora que Naruto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Cuando había visto al rubio por última vez, en la guarida de Orochimaru, Naruto había estado cansado de su pelea previa con Orochimaru. No se había visto muy fuerte esa vez, y Sasuke vio esto como una validación de su decisión de dejar la aldea y volverse más fuerte con la guía de Orochimaru. Naruto se había quedado, y su progreso parecía tan lento comparado con el de Sasuke.

Ahora sabía que había sido un error de su parte, aun recordaba el shock que sintió la primera vez que vio a Naruto usar todo el poder del Kyuubi en combate. Y cuando su rival de la niñez logró combinar eso con su poder en modo de sabio, sobrepasando aun a Jiraya y rivalizando a Hashirama…

Le molestaba a Sasuke, de cierto modo, que Naruto se hubiera hecho así de fuerte. Más fuerte que él, pero sin tener que alejarse de todo para hacerlo.

Sasuke había dejado todo, se había aislado a sí mismo, y vivido con monstruos para forzarse a sí mismo a volverse más fuerte. Había sido solitario. Aterrador. Doloroso. Pero había creído que era el único modo.

Naruto se había hecho fuerte sin dejar la protección de la aldea. Había viajado con Jiraya, con el beneplácito de la aldea. No había tenido que renunciar a nada, y aun así se las arregló para convertirse en el igual de Sasuke.

Parte de Sasuke estaba amargada ante tal realización. Pero parte de él también sabía que su decisión de irse, su decisión de entrenar sin piedad con Orochimaru, había impulsado no solo a sí mismo, sino que también a su rival de la infancia.

Porque Naruto no había entrenado para superar a Kakashi. Había entrenado para sobrepasar a Sasuke. Y eso, ambos lo sabían. Ambos lo sentían.

Tal vez el que Sasuke se fuera, había sido la decisión correcta después de todo. Había empujado a ambos a llegar más lejos, más rápido de lo que hubieran logrado si se hubiera quedado y continuado su entrenamiento con Kakashi.

No significaba que Sasuke no tuviera cosas de las cuales se arrepentía. No significaba que no sentía amargura ahora que todo había terminado.

El estómago de Sasuke se hizo un nudo al recordar la angustia en la voz de Naruto mientras gritaba justo antes de irse. Sasuke sabía que Naruto había tomado su partida de la aldea como un rechazo de su amistad. De su lazo. Y había permitido que Naruto pensara eso, esperando que eso impidiera que Naruto lo siguiera en su búsqueda de Itachi.

Naruto siempre se había sentido inferior a los demás, especialmente Sasuke. A pesar de que Naruto ya era más fuerte que Sasuke cuando este se fue, Naruto no lo veía. Porque Sasuke no lo reconocía.

Así que, por supuesto, él había tomado las acciones de Sasuke de ese modo. Pero el punto era, que Naruto al menos estaba vivo y con la _facultad_ de sentir cosas, aun si lo que sentía por Sasuke era enojo y dolor. Eso era mejor que estar muerto. Y Sasuke sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que Naruto estaría muerto si él se hubiera quedado en la aldea. Y Naruto nunca se hubiera forzado a hacerse fuerte como lo era ahora.

Había sido la decisión correcta.

La mano de Sasuke descansaba en la tapa del frasco de la negra y pegajosa pasa. Lentamente giró la tapa decidiendo que estaba cansado de pensar tanto el día de hoy.

Entendía completamente como Itachi se había sentido con las decisiones que había tomado. Todas ellas, incluyendo su decisión de morir.

Itachi había estado muriendo, te todas formas, de cualquiera que hubiera sido la enfermedad que tenía. Los pensamientos de Sasuke sospechaban que aun si hubiera habido tratamiento para la enfermedad de Itachi, su hermano no la hubiera buscado.  Pero no fue para evitar una larga y dolorosa muerte por lo que Itachi había permitido que Sasuke lo matara. Reviviendo la batalla, estaba claro que Itachi había hecho exactamente eso… _permitido_ que Sasuke lo matara. Itachi solo había querido asegurarse de dañar suficientemente a Sasuke para hacer salir a Orochimaru a través de la marca maldita y matar su esencia. Pero había tenido cuidado de no matar a Sasuke, aunque pudo haberlo hecho al final.

Y Sasuke finalmente entendió lo que Itachi realmente quería. Quería que su sufrimiento terminara. Quería ser liberado de la pesada e insoportable carga de los terribles recuerdos y decisiones con las que tenía que vivir. Libre de la miserable vida que se le había otorgado, forzado a cometer actos que iban en contra de lo más profundo de su naturaleza, matar a las personas que eran queridas para él, exiliado y alejado de los que eran importantes para él. Cargando la horrible memoria de haber matado a sus padres y familiares, y de torturar a su pequeño hermano y cargar con el odio de Sasuke, cuando todo lo que realmente quería había sido proteger la aldea. Simplemente, Itachi quería morir.

Le había confiado a Sasuke la tarea de tomar su vida, de darle un momento final de cercanía con él, y prevenir otro círculo de venganza. Y era ahora Sasuke quien cargaba el peso. Sasuke había esperado que el final de la última batalla con Naruto hubiera traído un final similar para él, pero no había pasado de esa forma. Naruto no lo había matado. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser más fuerte que Itachi y continuar viviendo? ¿Qué importaba ahora, cuando no tenía propósitos, ni nada que alcanzar? Y ahora, finalmente sin ningún lazo que lo atara.

Sasuke estaba por levantar la tapa del frasco cando sintió la intensa, furiosa y familiar fuerza de la firma de chakra de Naruto. Venía de uno de las arenas de entrenamiento cerca de la casa de Sasuke.

Evidentemente el rubio shinobi no era tan bueno controlando su temperamento como le había hecho creer. No le había complacido para nada la respuesta que Sasuke le había dado. Sasuke se sintió casi aliviado. Apretó la tapa del frasco, dejándola sin tocar en la alacena.

Sasuke no sabía si técnicamente le estaba permitido ir a los campos de entrenamiento ya que ahora era oficialmente un civil, pero decidió que no le importaba. Considerando todas las reglas que había roto en la aldea en el pasado, esta infracción menor no se comparaba.

 

-xXX-

Naruto se sentó en la arena de entrenamiento, con su cabeza entre sus manos.

Había caminado hacia ese lugar, inmediatamente después de dejar la casa de Sasuke, sabiendo que estaba demasiado enojado como para arriesgarse a toparse con alguien.

Movió sus manos haciendo sellos y tres clones aparecieron. Las emociones de Naruto estaban demasiado revueltas como para permitirle entrar en modo sabio, así que simplemente dejó fluir su chakra y liberó rasengan tras rasengan hacia el desafortunado bosque. Cosa que hizo nada para saciar su necesidad de una pelea física, así que, creó más clones y peleó con ellos mano-a-mano, dejando fluir su enojo y frustración con cada puño y cada patada que lanzaba.

Nadie podía hacerlo _enojar_  tanto como Sasuke lograba hacerlo. Naruto quería gritar, golpear y destrozar el bosque en su frustración. Había estado a un paso de atacar a Sasuke en su casa,  a pesar de haber sido enviado a sanarlo, no a atacarlo. La forma en la que el bastardo arrogante había estado sentado allí sin siquiera molestarse a _mirarlo_. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía simplemente _mirarlo_? ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca lo _veía_?

Naruto se quedó jadeando después de que el último clon fuera despachado. La liberación física lo dejó sintiéndose drenado, pero no mejor.

Mientras su enojo empezaba a menguar, sintió como lentamente se transformaba en angustia y algo más parecido a la añoranza. Antes de que Sasuke dejara la aldea, al menos lo había mirado. Naruto había importado, aunque sea un poco. Pero había importado, aunque Sasuke, aun de niño, no había dejado caer su guardia lo suficiente como para dejar que Naruto se acercara.

Naruto pensó otra vez de como Sasuke se había visto, reclinado en su futon, su firme pecho casi desnudo y las venas en su pálido cuello, visibles cuando tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. La perfecta cara de Sasuke, tan fría y dura. Pero de algún modo – hoy – no había mostrado esa dureza. Y había disparado una añoranza en Naruto, un deseo de tocar ese lado más suave de algún modo. Deseando que fuera por él que Sasuke se mostrara, de alguna forma, finalmente menos frío.

Pero no lo era, por supuesto. Lo que fuere que Sasuke hubiera estado pensando que lo había relajado antes de que Naruto llegara, claramente no tenía que ver con él.

A Sasuke le importaba una mierda. Naruto probablemente sólo fuera registrado en su radar como el ninja que finalmente le había hecho regresar. Pero nada más. Nada como lo que Naruto sentía por Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó abatido en lo que quedaba de un árbol caído, recordando su propia reacción al ver a Sasuke hoy, después del intercambio de esa mañana. Rió sin ganas.

Porque finalmente sabía. Finalmente _sabía_ la verdadera razón por la que había estado persiguiendo a Sasuke todos estos años. Y todos los que alguna vez llamaron a Naruto idiota habían tenido la puta _razón_.

Naruto amaba a Sasuke.

No la clase de amor fraternal. Oh no. Naruto ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que eso era lo que sentía por Sasuke. No. Él tenía que ir y sentir la “mi alma está siendo devorada por la tuya” clase de amor. La “quiero estar desnudo contigo en la ducha, la cama, la cocina, el área de entrenamiento” clase de amor.

Y era casi gracioso, porque mientras Naruto estaba pasando por esta gran auto-revelación de algo que, ahora estaba bastante seguro, había empezado cuando tenía doce; Sasuke estaba probablemente durmiendo la siesta en su condenado futon, sin prestarle atención a Naruto, como siempre.

Y ¿Por qué debería Naruto esperar algo diferente? Sasuke nunca, nunca había actuado como si fueran algo más que compañeros de equipos, y más tarde, rivales.

Naruto dejó salir lentamente el aire que contenía mientras recordaba.  Eso no era completamente verdad. Sasuke había…mostrado…algo…de cariño. No mucho. Nada demasiado notorio. Como compañeros, ambos habían peleado y casi muerto protegiéndose mutuamente. Pero también habían hecho lo mismo por Sakura y Kakashi. Eso era parte de ser compañeros de equipo en un mundo donde enfrentabas a la muerte frecuentemente.

Pero había habido momentos cuando Sasuke había sabido que Naruto estaba frustrado con sus propias fallas o herido por el trato de los demás, y Sasuke le había alentado, rudamente, pero lo había hecho. Le importaba lo suficiente para hacerlo. Y eso era algo que Sasuke _no_ había hecho por Sakura o por alguna otra persona, que Naruto supiera.

Y en su primera batalla en el valle del fin… Naruto había estado inconsciente al final. Sasuke había Ganado, y lo habría podido matarlo. Sasuke pudo llamarlo un capricho, pero Naruto sabía que era algo más que eso. Recordaba lo que habían dicho mientras peleaban y la angustia que había mostrado el rostro de Sasuke durante la pelea. A Sasuke le gustaba pretender que todo había sido frio y calculado, pero Naruto sabía la realidad. Ambos lo sabían. Pero aparentemente solo Naruto lo admitía.

No importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado. Parecía que Sasuke no sentía nada ahora.

Y Naruto Necesitaba averiguar qué hacer con sus sentimientos, ahora que finalmente los reconocía lo que eran. El cómo pudo haberlos confundido con algo más era, en retrospectiva, algo desconcertante. Había sido tan enfocado en Sasuke por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

Se había estado diciendo que estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero cuando ella se había acercado y básicamente ofrecido a él, todo lo que sintió fue decepción y algo de repulsión. Se suponía que ella amaba a Sasuke, no a Naruto. Y cuando ella lo había abrazado, una ola de enojo le había llenado. No lujuria. _¿Cómo se atrevía ella a traicionar a su compañero? ¿Cómo se atrevía a darse por vencida con Sasuke?_

Naruto se dio cuenta que había sido conveniente “amar” a Sakura. La mayoría de chicos en la academia estaban enamorados de ella, así que Naruto solo había seguido la corriente. Era parte de su meta de ser aceptado por la aldea y, finalmente, encajar. Si podía tener la atención de la chica más popular, entonces ¿no significaba eso que había, parcialmente, logrado lo que quería? Y si la chica tenía que elegir entre él y Sasuke, entonces habría significado que Naruto le habría ganado en algo a su rival.

Y de alguna manera, era esto último lo que le había llevado a perseguir a Sakura, si es que quería ser brutalmente honesto consigo mismo. No era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, había querido que Sakura lo quisiera, porque eso habría significado que era mejor que Sasuke en algo. Y cuando de verdad eso había _pasado_ , todo lo que sintió fue ira. No atracción, ni victoria.

Porque en realidad, no tenía deseos de estar con Sakura.

Siempre había sido Sasuke

Naruto no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor sabiendo esto. Ciertamente explicaba cosas. Como la razón por la que nunca fuera seriamente detrás de una chica o de nadie a parte de a Sasuke.

Pero al mismo tiempo hacia todo su esfuerzo de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea se sintiera menos noble. Porque ahora sabía que en realidad no había intentado regresar a Sasuke basado en alguna noción altruista de regresar a un hijo dañado de la aldea, a su hogar, o aún más específicamente, hacerse cargo de un compañero que había perdido el camino.

Naruto quería que Sasuke regresara a _él_. Porque él… _quería_ a Sasuke. Naruto sintió la verdad de esas palabras resonar en un interior. Sí. Quería a Sasuke. Lo quería en todos los sentidos que tenía esa palabra. Quería su atención, su respeto, su amistad, su confianza, su cuerpo, su alma.

Todo de él.

Cada una de las facetas que era Sasuke. Naruto lo quería para sí. Con una intensidad que de hecho era un poco escalofriante.

La idea de poseer a Sasuke lo inundó, hacienda que se sonrojara completamente.

Naruto ahogó sus emociones rápidamente. Tenía que controlarse. Sólo porque finalmente se había dado cuenta que quería a Sasuke no significaba que Sasuke lo quisiera a él. De hecho, todo lo que Naruto sabía sobre Sasuke indicaba que el hombre era completamente antisocial y asexual. No parecía que Sasuke necesitara o quisiera a nadie, en ningún nivel, excepto, tal vez, a Itachi. Cualquier compañía que hubiera buscado aparte de eso en el pasado fue solo lo que requería, por necesidad, como ninja.

 _Pero Sasuke te necesita ahora._  Naruto se alejó de ese pensamiento, quemaba. Había algo seductor y… malo… sobre sentir eso hacia Sasuke cuando él estaba tan dañado y… Naruto hubiera usado la palabra “vulnerable”, pero esa palabra no parecía encajar con Sasuke. Aun así, Naruto tendría que ser cuidadoso de no tomar ventaja de la situación. Sin importar lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, podía honestamente decir que había pensado en algún momento que hacia las cosas por una razón noble. Ahora que entendía sus verdaderas motivaciones, sin embargo, tendría que irse con más cuidado. Ya no era un niño.

Pensó brevemente sobre decirle a Tsunade y pedir que lo retirara de la misión, pero sabía que ella nunca habría pedido su ayuda si no hubiera sido el último recurso. Para ayudar a Sasuke, a Naruto no se le estaban asignando misiones a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, lo que le costaba dinero a la aldea. Y Naruto era, probablemente, la última persona a la que llamaría Tsunade en caso de una situación médica, siendo que era más como un toro en una tienda de vajilla, en situaciones como esa.

No, esa era claramente la única opción que Tsunade había tenido, y Naruto no dejaría que Sasuke se perdiera y terminara en la cárcel sólo porque él no podía manejar sus emociones. Lo que fuera que Naruto sintiera, no cambiaba la realidad de su relación, ni cuál era el propósito de pasar tiempo con Sasuke en este punto.

Necesitaba hacer lo que Tsunade le había pedido que hiciera y darle a Sasuke tiempo de recuperarse. Si en algún punto, tiempo después, Sasuke se interesaba en salir con alguien… entonces… Naruto podría ponerse en la cola con todos los demás y ver si resultaba.

Había observado a Sakura ofrecerse a Sasuke por años. Él no se metería en la vida de Sasuke de esa manera. Ni se humillaría a si mismo pretendiendo no notar la necesidad de Sasuke de compañía.  Ya era suficientemente malo que Naruto hubiera, literalmente, perseguido a Sasuke por todo el país de Fuego por tantos años como los que tenía. Estaría allí para su amigo en la manera en la que Tsunade le había pedido. No presionaría para más sin alguna indicación de que Sasuke lo apreciaría.

Naruto se levantó observando la devastación que había forjado en el paisaje de los campos de entrenamiento.

Y sintió un chakra familiar acercándose a él. Su estómago se hizo un nudo con violencia, tanto de anticipación como de pavor.

_Sasuke_

-xXx-

_Continuará_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Traductor: hola a todos. no se esperaban un capítulo nuevo tan pronto verdad? espero que les agradara la sorpresa. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para avanzar, pero el trabajo me deja muerta, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nos vemos pronto! no olviden dejar Kudos y comentarios, asi me animan a seguir traduciendo.
> 
> Próximamente, en Healing The Broken (la traducción):
> 
> Jiraya una vez le dijo que entrenar con alguien que era tu igual, era igual de intimo que tener sexo.


	5. Entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor .- lo siento, se que el sexo está tomando un tiempo en aparecer, pero … es que esto es lo que ellos hacen, en mi cabeza, mis emociones están desbordadas con este fic, por que el manga sigue metiéndose con mi cabeza. La buena noticia es que ahora tengo mejor idea de lo que quiero que este fic sea. Eso significa que estoy segura que lo voy a terminar. Creo.

Naruto levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Sasuke entraba a la arena. La sola presencia de Sasuke – la manera en que se movía, su modo de mirar – atraía visceralmente a Naruto. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora estaba coloreada por el nuevo descubrimiento de Naruto sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Ser consiente del cuerpo del otro tenía un nuevo propósito, un nuevo significado. Naruto reprimió un escalofríos ante el repentino pensamiento de que estaban solos en la parte boscosa del campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto empujó el seductor pensamiento, sabiendo que no tenía caso. Y que era potencialmente peligroso, si era detectado por el hombre que lo miraba divertido con sus ojos negros. Después de todo, Sasuke había decapitado al último hombre que se había sobrepasado con sus avances sexuales. Y aúnque hubiera decidió revivirlo luego, no era exactamente un aliento para que alguien lo intentara.

Sasuke se paró con sus piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, observando atentamente la destrucción que Naruto había desatado en los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba vestido con su atuendo usual, pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa blanca suelta atada con su obi morado. Todo limpio, gracias a Naruto. Sonrió de lado ante la tangible evidencia de que Naruto no era tan controlado como había tratado de aparentar en su casa.

“Y yo pensando que habías madurado” Dijo Sasuke sin molestarse en esconder el hecho de que estaba complacido por la evidencia que demostraba que eso no era verdad. La idea de un Naruto controlado no le había caído bien.

Notó que la mirada de Naruto sobre él se veía inusualmente intensa. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a la manera en que esos ojos azules siempre le seguían a donde quiera que fuera, desde el mismo día en el que se habían conocido cuando eran niños. Pero ahora, había algo más oscuro en esa mirada que no había estado antes.

Naruto parpadeó y sus ojos se aclararon, pero la sensación residual de su mirada había hecho que la sangre de Sasuke palpitara en anticipación. Había venido a entrenar, y Naruto parecía estar listo para eso.

“Sólo necesito quemar algo de energía” la voz de Naruto sonaba forzadamente despreocupada.” Mi inmunidad a idiotas no es la misma desde que te fuiste de la aldea hace años”

Sasuke sonrió de lado, sintiendo una chispa de placer al saber que era el responsable de quebrar la compostura de Naruto. Esto era por lo que había venido. El sentimiento familiar y el ritmo de sus burlas. La forma en que los ojos de Naruto seguían todos sus movimientos. De algún modo, la leve bruma persistente del opio le hacía sentir el movimiento de poder con mucha más agudeza al darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado la fijación que tenía Naruto hacia él. Naruto podía haber ganado su última batalla, pero el rubio pedía a gritos la atención y reconocimiento de Sasuke, como siempre lo había hecho.

El “héroe de Konoha” aún necesitaba la aprobación de ninja renegado que la mitad de la aldea despreciaba. Ese conocimiento invadió a Sasuke, hacienda que su sangre se calentara y, por alguna razón, se alojara en su bajo vientre.

Sasuke ya no quería hablar. Su cuerpo había estado sedentario por demasiadas semanas, y repentinamente se sentía como si tuviera casi una infinita cantidad de energía que necesitaba ser quemada. Flexionó sus rodillas levemente en una pose de combate, sabiendo que Naruto contestaría. “estaría mas que feliz de ayudarte con eso” dijo Sasuke.

Naruto forzó a su mente a regresar de donde había ido instantáneamente cuando esas palabras dejaron los labios de Sasuke. Tragó en seco varias veces, mentalmente maldiciendo a Jiraya por darle tanto material imaginario para avivar sus pensamientos rebeldes.

Sasuke notó como los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente ante sus palabras, la forma en la que la manzana de adán del rubio se movió lentamente en su garganta. ¿acaso Naruto está… nervioso?  “nervioso” nunca había sido una respuesta que Naruto haya mostrado cuando le desafiaban en un entrenamiento, y Sasuke dudaba que empezara ahora. Entrecerró sus ojos, examinando el lenguaje corporal de Naruto más de cerca. No. No nervioso. Pero definitivamente… tenso. Sin estar seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, Sasuke casi burlonamente hizo la seña con sus dos dedos, como en los días de académica, anunciando su intento de entrenar.

Naruto reprimió una risa, hacienda la misma señal que Sasuke con el dedo medio, antes de hacer la señal propiamente, con algo de vacilación, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió, al recordar los niños que habían sido.

“No podemos usar chakra. Si tú activas tu sharingan, probablemente vengan anbus. Mi corazonada es  que al menos Kakashi está manteniendo un ojo en tus niveles de chakra, solo en caso de que te descontroles con alguien estando borracho”  Naruto estaba solo medio bromeando, Sasuke aún estaba a prueba y técnicamente ni siquiera debería estar en el área de entrenamiento. Pero eso era irrelevante para los dos shinobis. La atracción era simplemente muy fuerte. Su Amistad y rivalidad había nacido en los campos de entrenamiento.

En cierto nivel, se reducía al simple hecho de que eran ninjas. Les gustaba la sensación que proveía una pelea solo con taijutsu. La subida de adrenalina. La sensación que hay al empujar a tu cuerpo a sus límites físicos. La intimidad del contacto con tu pareja de entrenamiento.

Así era como ellos se comunicaban mejor. Era el núcleo de su relación.

Ahora, finalmente, ambos estaban otra vez en un campo en donde habían entrenado de niños. Eran mayores ahora. Más letales. Pero aún así, en algún nivel, seguían siendo los mismos niños que solo se tenían entre mutuamente, hace ya tanto años.

Caminaron en círculo lentamente, sin dejarse de mirar, ambos saboreando la sensación de anticipación de lo que estaba por pasar.

La expresión de Sasuke era casi de aburrimiento, excepto por los ojos, ellos brillaban con un nivel de anticipación que hacía eco con lo que sentía el rubio. Naruto sonrió.

Y entonces, Sasuke estaba moviéndose, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que podría decirse que eran agraciados si no llevaran una amenaza de muerte.

El cuerpo de Naruto ya estaba respondiendo, bloqueando, y contra atacando. Se preguntó, antes de que una patada a la cabeza requiriera de su atención, cuantos oponentes de Sasuke habían quedado simplemente tan maravillados por la belleza de esa fluidez letal que ni siguiera se molestaban en contra atacar.

El mundo se había reducido a ellos dos mientras se enfrentaban. La practicada precisión de sus movimientos hacia que pareciera casi como si danzaran, excepto cuando la rama de un árbol explotaba en astillas cuando alguno de ellos esquivaba con éxito un golpe del otro. Sasuke sintió como se relajaba ante la sensación familiar de entrenar con Naruto. Habían pasado años desde que se había enfrentado a un oponente en el que en verdad confiara que no intentaría matarlo en algún punto de la pelea. Posiblemente esto se debía más a la falta de confianza que tenía Sasuke en cualquiera, que a una percepción real de su parte, aún así no confiaba.

Era diferente con Naruto.

Siempre había sido diferente con Naruto.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por una patada de Naruto que casi golpean sus piernas haciéndole caer, forzando a Sasuke a dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para quitarse del camino. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron ante la temporal retirada.  Si Sasuke hubiera sido capaz, habría sonreído, a pesar de haber sido forzado a ceder terreno. Amaba que Naruto pudiera empujarlo así. Amaba el total enfoque que requería de su parte para evitar ser azotado contra el polvo. Se preguntó cómo sería entrenar con Naruto cuando estuviera en su modo de bestia de nueve colas. La idea de todo ese poder enfrentándose a él envió una corriente de calor a través de su cuerpo. Casi valía la pena intentar que Tsunade lo aceptara solo para tener oportunidad de pelear con Naruto sin restricciones otra vez. Como amigos, en lugar de enemigos.

Sasuke casi podía oír el pulso de Naruto en su cuello mientras acortaba la distancia.  Sin siguiera ver a Naruto moverse, podía sentir el bloqueo que se aproximaba, sabía que le seguiría un contra ataque a su espalda. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, su lazo nunca se atenuó. La habilidad de leer las intenciones y acciones del otro se mantenía. Había sido sorprendente lo fácil que habían peleado juntos contra Obito y el Diez colas. Habían peleado instintivamente como pareja, como en años pasados. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera.

Sasuke estaba satisfecho de ver que aún tenía una ligera ventaja sobre Naruto en términos de velocidad mientras cambiaba su ataque en el aire, para bloquear el ataque de Naruto. Sus cuerpos estuvieron brevemente entrelazados y Sasuke vio como los ojos de Naruto se dilataban ligeramente al mismo tiempo que el rubio inhalaba entrecortadamente.

Tomando eso como la oportunidad que era, Sasuke rápidamente hizo fuerza con sus brazos, proveyendo solo el espacio suficiente entre ellos para poder dar un paso atrás y dar una patada lateral directo al plexo solar de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron súbitamente volviendo a enfocarse instantáneamente antes de que conectara el golpe, pudo retroceder los suficiente como para que el golpe le hiciera retroceder levemente en lugar de que lo tirara al suelo.

No se contuvieron o lo hicieron fácil para el otro. El deseo de no perder contra el otro aún ardía con fuerza en ellos.  Sasuke había cedido la victoria la última vez que habían peleado. No tenía planes de hacer eso hoy.

. . . . . .

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir una grosería cuando sintió el pie de Sasuke hacer contacto con su estómago. Por suerte, tenía suficiente momentum que le impulsaba hacia atrás de modo que no le hizo mucho daño. Pero si le hizo retirarse, lo que significaba que estaban parejos en la pelea, si es que alguien estaba llevando la cuenta. Cosa que por supuesto, ellos hacían.

Cuando Sasuke contra—ataco su golpe y los puso en una llave, Naruto se permitió distraerse. ¿Por qué nunca antes había notado como la curva del cuello de Sasuke, justo debajo de su oreja, era tan atrayente? Había sentido unas ganas casi incontrolables de acercar su cara solo un poco y rozar con su mejilla ese punto. El pensamiento apareció en su mente justo cuando Sasuke cambió su pose y casi impacta su pie contra el pecho de Naruto.

Sasuke era un oponente letal y Naruto sabía mejor que nadie que no debía relajarse y soñar despierto cuando peleaban, o Sasuke patearía su trasero. Puede que Naruto hubiera Ganado la última vez, pero no había garantía de que ganara nuevamente hoy. Sonrió levemente al pensar en lo que Tsunade diría de todo esto. Sabía que esto no era exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente cuando había mandado a Naruto a interactuar con Sasuke. Pero Naruto sabía que – sin importar sus diferencias – Sasuke era como Naruto al menos en una cosa. No había nada que Sasuke o Naruto entendieran mejor que una pelea.

Naruto sintió la familiar y vertiginosa emoción que el siempre le embargaba al entrenar con Sasuke. Siendo niño, había sentido necesidad de tener la atención del Uchicha. El único momento en el que sabía que realmente tenía su atención era cuando entrenaban. La completa atención que Sasuke siempre ponía a cualquier forma de batalla le aseguraba esto, pero de algún modo, Naruto siempre había sentido que era aún más intenso cuando se tratabas de ellos dos. Sus ojos fijos en uno en el otro. Sus cuerpos en sincronía, reaccionado a la más mínima tensión de los músculos del otro.

Jiraya una vez le dijo a Naruto que pelear con alguien que era tu igual, era igual de intimo que tener sexo.

Naruto sintió a ese pensamiento reptar en su conciencia y amenazar su concentración otra vez, en lugar de eso dejó salir el aire que contenía y atacó, combinando una barrida de piernas con una patada hacia atrás, fallando en conectar el golpe contra la cadera de Sasuke.

Se deleitaba con la sensación de los ojos de Sasuke sobre él. No ardiendo de locura o de deseo de matarlo. No más. Sus ojos tenían lo que Naruto había estado anhelando por todos esos años en los que Sasuke había dejado la aldea. La arrogante y fija mirada que Sasuke ponía cuando un enfrentamiento entre ellos iba bien, retándolo, empujándolo.

Naruto siempre había creído  que eso era lo más cerca que estaba Sasuke de ser realmente feliz.

El ver esa mirada reaparecer en el rostro de Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo, hacía que Naruto sonriera. Y extrañamente, también hacia que se le cerrara la garganta. Había soñado con esto. Añorado a Sasuke.

. . . .

El chillido de un halcón causó que Naruto y Sasuke levantaran la mirada, pausando su pelea. Tsunade estaba llamando a Naruto.

Naruto  frunció el ceño, el rostro de Sasuke se transformó instantáneamente de estar relajado y complacido a frio, sin emociones, la máscara que siempre llevaba. El ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke debido al esfuerzo físico demoraría en desvanecerse, esto era lo que molestaba a Naruto, más de lo que pensaba. El retorno de la máscara. Naruto observe una perla de sudor resbalar por el cuello de Sasuke hasta caer e la base de su cuello.

Apartó su mirada, ganándose una fría mirada con la ceja levantada de parte de su viejo compañero de equipo.

“Tengo que irme” dijo Naruto inútilmente. Sasuke ya sabía esto. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para que olvidara la señal de cuando alguien estaba siendo llamado.

Sasuke esperó mientas Naruto tomaba su chaleco de anbu, que se había quitado antes de empezar a entrenar con sus clones, más temprano ese día.

“Pasaré por tu casa después de averiguar que es lo que quiere. Yo puedo… ¿cocinar? O algo”

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, volteando ya hacia la aldea “como sea”

Sasuke  no volteó a ver atrás en su camino de regreso al barrio Uchiha.

Naruto le observe irse, tantas emociones se movían en su interior que no podía expresar ninguna de ellas.

El halcón chilló otra vez, y Naruto lo miró con fiereza “¡está bien! Ya voy”

-xXx-

Naruto llegó a la oficina de Tsunade sintiéndose irritado. Sentía como si ella hubiera interrumpido algo… importante.

“Naruto” dijo Tsunade, su tono indicaba que esta no había sido una llamada frívola “Sé que te había dicho que no quería que hicieras más misiones mientras estabas trabajando con Sasuke, pero hemos recibido información hoy y debemos actuar inmediatamente.”

Le extendió a Naruto un pergamino con la precisa caligrafía de Sai, donde había información detallada de una de las guaridas que Danzo había usado solo para sus más altos concejeros. Si había un lugar que tuviera información detallada sobre su rol en las acciones de Itachi, este era el lugar.

“Sabía que tu querrías estar involucrado personalmente en cualquier posible esfuerzo de recuperación. Sai y su equipo te verán en este lugar. Si te vas ahora, deberías estar allí al anochecer. Estarás fuera por tres días, máximo.”

Naruto deslizó el papel a su bolsillo. No le había hablado de Itachi a Sasuke. Del hecho que muchas de sus misiones desde el fin de la guerra habían sido para desenterrar los esqueletos enterrados que el Concejo había tratado de ocultar. Gaara estaba haciendo lo mismo en Suna. Lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora habían sido… más de lo que incluso Sasuke seguramente pensaba que habían sido capaces. Naruto seria Hokage. Y mantendría su promesa de asegurarse de que nada como la masacre de los Uchihas jamás pasara otra vez.

Pero el concejo tenía sus garras en muchas personas, y había muy pocas en las que Naruto o Tsunade confiaban como para conseguir documentación sin que esta fuera alterada o destruida. Era irónico que Sai, que originalmente pertenecía a RAIZ, era uno de los pocos en los que sí. Pero sabía que su palabra seria cuestionada por algunos, dada su previa afiliación, así que Naruto sabía que tenía que ir. Kakashi había sido enviado a una misión justo antes de que Tsunade recibiera noticias de Sai, lo que solo dejaba a Naruto. Era crítico que nadie más supiera lo que estaban intentando hacer. Demasiadas personas tenían intereses personales en dejar que el pasado siga enterrado.

Pero de todo lo que Naruto podía imaginar que podía hacer algo para sanar a Sasuke, limpiar el nombre de Itachi era lo único que probablemente aún le importaba. El concejo había sido asesinado antes de que se hiciera alguna investigación o juicio. El nombre de Itachi aún no estaba en la piedra de los caídos.

Era pequeño. No revertiría el horrendo daño que había sido hecho. Pero era la única cosa que Naruto sabía que tenía que asegurarse que fuera hecha. Por Sasuke. Y por Itachi. Naruto haría bien al menos esto.

Naruto asintió tensamente hacia Tsunade, ya haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba empacar antes de irse.

-xXx-

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa en la cocina. Había regresado de entrenar sintiéndose extrañamente revitalizado. Se había duchado y cambiado sintiendo casi… anticipación ante la idea de Naruto regresando a su casa otra vez.

No había ni siquiera mirado el frasco de la pasta negra que se posaba inocentemente en la encimera. Con toda honestidad, lo había olvidado completamente mientras buscaba en la alacena y demás cajones para ver si había algo que tuviera y que ellos pudieran cocinar, ignorando las numerosas botellas de sale que también tenía guardadas allí. No sentía necesidad de eso esta noche.

Podía sentir a Naruto aproximándose a la casa y volteó a ver a la puerta con expectación. Naruto golpeó y Sasuke se incline contra la encimera, decidiendo que el rubio podía determinar por sí mismo si la puerta tenía trampas o no.

“Está abierto” dijo Sasuke, siendo ambiguo a propósito sobre si había o no barreras adicionales en la entrada.

Hubo una pausa mientras Naruto, probablemente, buscaba trampas antas de abrir la puerta. Naruto estaba vestido completamente con su uniforme anbu, su máscara descansando a un costado de su cabeza, revelaba su rostro.

“Hey, Sasuke” empezó Naruto rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza “uh… solo quería pasar por aquí y hacerte saber que no podre cenar contigo esta noche. Algo… se presentó, tengo una misión que no puede ser asignada a nadie más.”

Sasuke no dejo que nada de la extraña decepción que sentía se viera en su rostro. “¿Iras solo?”

Naruto dudó, luego negó con la cabeza. Suponía que era suficientemente seguro  al menos decirle a Sasuke esto. “Me encontraré con Sai y su equipo. Debería estar de regreso en tres días. ¿Lo posponemos para mi regreso?”

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde había una cebolla, ajo y jengibre. Los recogió y los regresó a la canasta de donde los había tomado. “¿No debes irte entonces?” su voz estaba desprovista de emociones.

“Sasuke...”  dijo Naruto, dejando salir un suspiro. Podía ver que el hombre estaba… descontento. “tengo que hacer esto”

“Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Deberías irte ya”

Naruto miro los ojos de Sasuke, notando que la energía que había tenido cuando llegó ya no estaba allí. Se veían muertos, como en la primera noche en la que Naruto había ido a la casa de Sasuke.

“Yo… estaré de vuelta pronto. Y vendré tan pronto como esté de regreso”

Sasuke no respondió y Naruto, sabiendo que tenía que apurarse si quería encontrarse con Sai antes de que entraran al escondite, suspiró antes de ponerse la máscara correctamente y salir por la puerta.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke volteó hacia la alacena, sacando las numerosas botellas que guardaba allí. Ya no tenía ánimos para cocinar.

Se sirvió un vaso de sake, tomándoselo de un trago sin siquiera saborearlo antes de servirse otro vaso. La experiencia le había enseñado que requería al menos seis vasos antes de que su mente se adormeciera lo suficiente para no pensar.

Se preguntó sobre la misión de Naruto. La guerra había terminado… ¿no debería eso significar que no había más misiones peligrosas que requirieran las habilidades de Naruto?

Claro que Sasuke no era tan ingenuo como para creer que la guerra traería paz. Simplemente suprimía la violencia por un corto tiempo, para que las personas se repongan de sus heridas lo suficiente como para intentarlo otra vez.

Y Sai. Sasuke tragó su segundo vaso. Realmente no le agradaba Sai, pensó mientras se servía otro vaso. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba de él, a parte del hecho de que obviamente era el reemplazo de Sasuke en el equipo 7.

Se preguntó si también lo había reemplazado ante los ojos de Naruto.

Sasuke bebió su tercer vaso, acomodándose en su silla mientras el zumbido familiar se hacía presente.

Los ojos de Naruto.

Se preguntó si los ojos de Naruto seguían a Sai de la misma manera en que seguían a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sirvió su cuarto vaso con más violencia de la necesaria, derramando el líquido.

No, definitivamente no le agradaba Sai.

Si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, serie él con quien Naruto estaría encontrándose para una misión.

Sasuke  cerró los ojos sabiendo que el alcohol nublaba los pensamientos que  los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Naruto habían traído.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos tomaron la pequeña copa de sake y vertieron su contenido a través de sus delgados labios.

La furia que usualmente le quitaba el sueño era añeja y amarga dirigida a Danzo, el concejo, Madara, Itachi y todas las decisiones que había tomado, cosas sobres las cuales ya no había nada que hacer.

La furia que sentía esta noche sobre la idea de Naruto en una misión con Sai era aguda y reciente. Más limpia, de alguna manera. Y no lo hacía sentir tan impotente como la furia más Antigua.

Sasuke cogió una botella nueva de sake y la llevó a su habitación dando tumbos hasta acomodarse en su futon antes de servirse otro vaso. ¿Su sexto? No. su quinto. Dos más antes de perder el conocimiento.

Bebió, dejando que su mente fuera a donde quisiera. Ya podía sentir el cuarto dando vueltas.

Entrenar con Naruto había traído muchas memorias que intentaba enterrar. El tener a alguien en quien confiar para entrenar. El sentimiento de ser empujado hasta el límite, tener a alguien que te retara sin intentar destruirte. Alguien que le hiciera más fuerte y al mismo tiempo protegiera su espalda si caía. Era la red de seguridad que Sasuke había temido. Temía que si la tenía lo haría débil.

¿Lo hubiera hecho?

No lo sabía.

Pero más que nada, había olvidado como se sentía tener los ojos de Naruto siguiéndolo de esa manera. No por que estuvieran en medio de una batalla tratando de matarse el uno al otro.

Claro que él prestaría atención si fuera así.

Esto era diferente. Cuando entrenaban. Antes de que entrenaran.

Cuando Sasuke había entrado a la arena.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían mostrado tan… azules.  Tan fijos en Sasuke… en todo Sasuke. Se sirvió su sexto vaso, con poca puntería pero aún así arreglándoselas para llenarlo hasta colmarlo.

Sasuke recordaba la mirada de Naruto cuando se habían visto a los ojos, brevemente, durante su entrenamiento.  Se habían oscurecido, las pupilas habían estado dilatadas. Había una oscura intensidad en la mirada de Naruto que era…diferente… de la manera en la que le había visto antes. Y había atraído a Sasuke diferente.

Sasuke sorbió de su vaso, sintiendo el mismo calor bajo su estómago que había sentido cuando estaba entrenando. Cerró sus ojos, recordando el calor del cuerpo de Naruto cuando estaban enfrentándose, el poder crudo del cuerpo del rubio que podía sentir palpitar contra él.

Sin pensar, deslizó su mano sobre de la de sus pantalones, cerrándola alrededor de la erección  que se había formado allí.

Sasuke dejó su vaso a medio terminar mientras miraba como sus propios dedos masajeaban de arriba abajo la erección aprisionada por su ropa.

Se había masturbado antes. Ya había dejado la aldea cuando tuvo su primer sueño húmedo. Había sido vergonzoso e incómodo. Pero había numerosos libros médicos en los escondites de Orochimaru. Sasuke había aprendido rápidamente que los sueños húmedos eran simplemente la forma en la que el cuerpo masculino se encargaba de liberar el esperma que tenía antes de que se degradara y fuera inefectivo. Siempre que un hombre eyaculara semanalmente, los sueños húmedos se verían minimizados o desaparecerían por completo.

Sasuke se había masturbado, sin pensar en nada en especial. Simplemente era una de sus funciones corporales que tenía que atender en orden de evitar mañanas pegajosas y  perturbantes sueños nublosos. Le traía poco placer, ciertamente no era algo que valiera la pena repetir con más frecuencia de la necesaria.

Nunca se había puesto duro pensando en una persona en específico.

Sasuke se recostó, masajeando experimentalmente su falo mientras mantenía la imagen del rostro de Naruto en su mente.

Sintió a su polla endurecerse aún más, y el calor aumentar por todo su cuerpo inesperadamente.

“ _Nnnngggggg”_ resopló, jadeando antes la poco familiar intensidad del placer. Desamarró el cordón alrededor de su cintura y que ataba su pantalón, luego saco su polla.

Esto era completamente diferente a las sesiones mecánicas que había tenido en el pasado.

Sasuke sintió como empezaba a sudar al elevarse la temperatura de su cuerpo. Levantó las caderas y empujó sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, pateándolos hasta sacárselos para permitirse completo acceso a su falo. Separó las piernas y se acostó, cerrando los ojos con la mano firme sobre su polla. La sensación más fuerte ahora que la piel de su palma tocaba directamente su pene.

Se concentró en la manera en la que los ojos de Naruto se habían desviado hacia su cuello, para luego volverse a fijar en sus ojos. Su mano se movió más rápido mientras recordaba el calor y el olor de Naruto cuando entrenaban, la forma en la que sus músculos se movían debajo de la bronceada piel que estaba húmeda con perlas de sudor.

Se concentró entonces en la boca de Naruto, como lucían sus labios rosados, la forma en la que se movían al reír. El pene de Sasuke ahora chorreaba con presemen, la humedad hacia resbalosa su mano. Él imaginaba, en cambio, que la humedad provenida de la boca de Naruto, mientras Sasuke se adentraba en los suaves y abiertos labios y….

" _Ahhnn, mierda!”_ Sasuke se corrió, lanzando hilos de semen, los músculos de su estómago se contraían y temblaban con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Se relajó, jadeando, su mente nublada por el alcohol y el placer después del clímax.

Después de varios minutos Sasuke se estiró para tomar un pañuelo de la pequeña caja en la mesa al lado del futon.

_¿Qué demonios?_

 

XxX  
  


continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Traductor: si, se que ha tomado tiempo pero aqui estoy con otro capitulo. El próximo espero que no me tome tanto tiempo como este.  
> así que les daré un adelanto!
> 
> "Naruto se forzó a no pensar en Sasuke tomando y teniendo sexo con alguien en esas sábanas rojas"


	6. Ducha

****

xXx-

Naruto se relajó parcialmente cuando las puertas de Konoha estuvieron a la vista. No había dormido desde que dejó la aldea. Tsunade le había hecho creer que el alcance subversivo que tenía el concejo era amplio y profundo, y que habían muchas personas que no estarían felices de que sus secretos se expusieran a la luz.

Naruto había estado en modo sabio durante toda la mission, tanto para poder detectar si había un traidor en su misión como para estar alerta por si alguien se acercaba a su ubicación. Aun con su chackra Escondido, Naruto sería capaz de sentirlos acercarse mientras estuviera en modo sabio.

Cada viaje que había hecho rastreando lo concerniente al concejo había sido así. Regresaría a casa y dormiría por casi veinticuatro horas, y estaría bien. Pero primero necesitaba entregar lo que había encontrado a Tsunade. Porque  _ finalmente  _ había encontrado algo. A todas las otras locaciones,que habían descubierto hasta entonces, habían llegado muy tarde, el lugar estaba saqueado y todo quemado. Pero este… este había sido dejado intacto. Naruto no estaba seguro si era porque las únicas personas que sabían de ese lugar estaban muertas, o porque pensaban que el lugar estaba bien resguardado, lo suficiente como para ser considerado seguro. Naruto se había encontrado con Sai y su equipo y había pasado las primeras veinticuatro horas removiendo sellos, pergaminos y otras trampas que estaban destinadas a destruir el contenido de la librería y los archivos si alguien trataba de ingresar.

Danzo había sido un bastardo paranoico, pero Sai era altamente habilidoso y había prestado atención durante sus días en Raíz. Sabía exactamente qué cosas buscar. Solo habían tenido una o dos sorpresas que hubieran sido desastrosas, pero por suerte habían sido sellos llenos de chakra y Naruto pudo detectarlos en modo sabio.

Sai y su equipo pasarían la siguiente semana terminando de sortear el material, pero Naruto había querido regresar inmediatamente para mostrarle a Tsunade lo que había encontrado hasta ahora. Había documentación precisa de que Danzo había dado la orden para la masacre del Clan Uchiha. Y que el concejo lo había aprobado.

Itachi había estado siguiendo órdenes, y no había forma de refutar eso ahora.

Tsunade tendría que actuar. Había dado su palabra de que si existía evidencia sólida sobre lo que Danzo había hecho, Itachi sería redimido y su nombre agregado a la piedra memorial. Especialmente después de la ayuda que brindó durante la Guerra, deshaciendo el Edo Tensei. El hombre merecía al menos eso. En la mente de Naruto, el nombre de Itachi ya había sido limpiado si él hubiera estado vivo para pedirlo. Con Sasuke en libertad condicional y tratado tan hostilmente por muchos en la aldea, Naruto sabía que recaería en él el trabajo de limpiar el nombre de Itachi. Y con ello, ojalá menguar en algo la ira dirigida a Sasuke también. Porque no había duda de que si el concejo no hubiera dado la orden de masacrar a la familia de Sasuke, este nunca se hubiera tornado en el criminal en el que se convirtió. Si Naruto pudiera hacer que la aldea aceptara el hecho que Itachi había actuado bajo las órdenes del concejo, entonces también tendrían que aceptar que la culpa de muchas de las acciones de Sasuke eran también  el resultado de las decisiones del concejo. 

Naruto asintió con la cabeza saludando a Raidou y Genma en las puertas, sin detenerse a conversar como lo hubiera hecho en ocasiones pasadas.

Estaba emocionado de ahora tener documentos con los que podría dar inicio a ese proceso. Pero eran el otro grupo de documentos en el morral de Naruto los que iban a ser un problema. Documentos que serían los primeros de muchos que Sai recuperaría. 

Documentos que detallaban quienes eran los principales partidarios del concejo, y que otras cosas había hecho en el nombre de “preservar la paz”. Si Tsunade había pensado que el alcance del concejo era amplio antes, se iba a llevar una terrible sorpresa cuando se diera cuenta de que tan profundo en realidad llegaba.

-xXx-

Sasuke estaba tendido, desnudo y agotado, sobre sobre su cama, enredado con las sucias sábanas rojas. Los pasados días eran  como una bruma para él. Su descubrimiento de sus latentes deseos sexuales habían sido casi abrumadores. La intensidad con la que esos sentimientos habían abrazado a través de él le habían dejado bastante débil. 

Por alguna razón, la lujuria que había sentido estaba de alguna forma avivada por la ira que había florecido cuando se enteró que Naruto había salido a una misión con Sai. 

La lujuria, estaba aprendiendo a entender, pero la ira era  más preocupante para él. Parte de su ira reconocía como orgullo. El hecho de que Tsunade evidentemente todavía tenía misiones de rango S que requerían habilidades de dos shinobis de muy alto nivel (no que Sai estuviera en su nivel o el de Naruto, pero el chico pálido sí parecía tener algunas habilidades con sellos  ese tipo de cosas), y aun así ella se rehusaba a siquiera considerar preguntarle a Sasuke algo.

No que no pudiera entender su razonamiento. Después de todo, él había sido un traidor a la aldea por años. Eso aún le irritaba.

Pero había más que agregar.

Sasuke no era el mejor en introspección, pero aun él podía reconocer que una parte mucho más grande  de su ira se debía a la forma en la que Naruto había dicho el nombre de Sai, completa confianza y respeto coloreaba su voz.

A Naruto le gustaba ir a misiones con Sai.

Sasuke recordó las misiones a las que él  y Naruto  había ido juntos cuando niños. El intenso vínculo que había ocurrido mientras se cuidaban las espaldas durante situaciones de vida o muerte. La forma en la que uno crece y aprende a conocer a sus compañeros durante las horas en las que viajan juntos. Comiendo juntos. Durmiendo uno junto al otro.

La mano de Sasuke se hizo un puño con este pensamiento.

Dormir juntos, en esta edad, podría implicar cosas diferentes a las que implicaban para él y Naruto cuando eran jóvenes. Sasuke nunca habia tenido ningun interes en sexo antes. Habia estado demasiado enfocado en tratar de borrar las pesadillas que Itachi había implantado en su mente, y enfocándose en tratar de matar a Orochimaru primero, luego a Itachi y finalmente a Danzo mientras trataba de evitar que lo mataran. 

Nada mas tenia importancia para él.

Pero ahora… Sasuke se recostó sobre su espalda sobre las almohadas de su cama, y bebió otro trago de sake directo de la botella que estaba en su mesa de noche. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apenas registró un chakra familiar a la distancia.

Naruto estaba de vuelta en la aldea.

Esperaba que Naruto aun fuera un ninja que honrara su palabra. Había prometido que iría a la casa de Sasuke tan pronto terminara la misión.

-xXx-

Naruto se sintió delirante con la necesidad de dormir cuando salió de la oficina de Tsunade. Sus ojos se habían abierto, luego endurecido cuando leyó el contenido de los documentos que le había llevado. Había llevado los más condenatorios pero le aseguró que Sai y su equipo tenían otros también. 

Los documentos fueron colocados en la bóveda más protegida y resguardada de toda Konoha. Nadie más que la Hokage podía abrirla.

Ella había dado su palabra de que empezaría el proceso de limpiar el nombre de Ichachi ahora. Se complicaba por el hecho de que las personas que eran cómplices del concejo y Danzo se darían cuenta de que estaban en riesgo una vez que el nombre de Itachi estuviera limpio. Así que Naruto accedió a regañadientes esperar hasta que Sai y su equipo hubieran arrasado hasta el último de los escondites de Danzo antes de que pudieran empezar el proceso, para asegurarse de que los aliados del concejo no atacaran a su equipo y trataran de prevenir que el resto de la evidencia de sus actividades salieran a la luz. Tsunade había dicho que , dada la extensión de la situación, esperaran a que ciertos arrestos claves fueran hechos, pues ciertas partes culpables podrían simplemente desvanecerse antes de ser aprehendidos. La mayoría tenía el dinero y los recursos para hacerlo.

Naruto había asentido con cansancio, odiando pero entendiendo las razones. Había conseguido lo que quería, aun si sería entregado más lentamente de lo que había esperado.

Cuando había preguntado si podía decírselo a Sasuke, Tsunade había dudado, pero eventualmente dijo no. Sasuke simplemente era muy inestable, y ¿quien sabía lo que podría hacer o decir sobre el tema si perdía el control mientras estaba borracho?

Naruto no había estado de acuerdo. No dijo una palabra. Tsunade notó el silencio y no le insistió. Al final, ella confiaba en el criterio de Naruto. Él sería el siguiente Hokage. Y nadie conocía al Uchiha mejor que el hombre parado frente a ella,

Ella le dejó ir, ordenándole ir a casa y dormir, luego reportarse otra vez la mañana siguiente para seguir discutiendo la situación. 

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la desolación que eran los terrenos del Clan Uchiha. 

Antes que pudiera dormer, le había prometido a Sasuke que iría a verlo. Eran las once en punto de la mañana, pero no tenía idea si el ninja estaba levantado aún o no. Probablemente dependía de si había estado bebiendo,o no, la noche anterior. Naruto se movió incómodo ante el pensamiento.

Ver a Sasuke borracho había sido… 

Naruto dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. No iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Solo porque sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke había cambiado no le daba el derecho de hacer nada cuando Sasuke estaba en esa condición. 

Naruto tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta. Revisó pero no encontró nuevos pergaminos o sellos en la puerta, así que lentamente la abrió y pasó a la casa.

La cocina lucia bastante limpia, pero adentrándose más en la casa Naruto vio las botellas vacías de sake, y en la sala, un pote fuera de lugar de alguna clase de condimento pastoso que Naruto no reconocio.

“¡Sasuke bastardo! ¡no soy tu maldita empleada. Trae tu trasero hasta aqui y ayudame a limpiar!”

Naruto escucho una leve risa que venía de la habitación de Sasuke, pero ningún sonido de Sasuke yendo a ayudar. Demasiado cansado como para limpiar la basura de Sasuke en ese momento, Naruto se enrumbó a la habitación de Sasuke.

El aroma a sexo le golpeó sus sentidos como un millón de ladrillos. Naruto siempre había tenido un sentido del olfato superior, aunque no tan desarrollado como el del clan Inuzuka. Si era parte del Kyuubi o simplemente un rasgo de sus ancestros no estaba seguro. Pero en ese momento deseaba más que nada no saber lo que Sasuke evidentemente había estado haciendo mientras Naruto había estado fuera, limpiando el nombre de Itachi.

Aunque aún sin el olor, no había forma de equivocarse al mirar el desaliñado estado en el que estaba Sasuke, ni las obvias manchas en las sabanas. Naruto sintió unos celos amargos arremolinarse en su interior. Cerró los ojos y respire profundo, tratando de contener las imágenes mentales que evocaba en él ese olor. Las botellas vacías de sake en la mesita de noche explicaban por que Sasuke estaba simplemente descansando sobre almohadas, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y ojos cerrados con pesadez.

Naruto se forzó a sí mismo a no imaginar a Sasuke bebiendo y cogiéndose a alguien en esas sabanas escarlatas. Y trató de no preguntarse quién había sido. Clavó sus uñas en sus palmas, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a estar enojado o celoso. Sasuke podía tener sexo con quien quisiera. No había ninguna relación entre Naruto y Sasuke…. Apenas y existía una Amistad. Y Tsunade habia insinuado en algún momento que el sexo podría de hecho ser bueno para Sasuke, pero parecía que el moreno simplemente no estaba interesado. Evidentemente eso acababa de cambiar. Los celos se comían a Naruto por completo ante esa idea.

Las sábanas apenas y cubrían los muslos y miembro de Sasuke,pero casi todo su torso y las pantorrillas estaban descubiertas, dejando a Naruto sin la duda de que estaba desnudo debajo de la tela.

“Apesta aquí adentro. Ve a lavarte. Yo lavaré las sábanas” más que nada, Naruto quería borrar la presencia de quien hubiera compartido la cama de Sasuke. Quería quemar las sabanas, no lavarlas.

Sasuke rió y Naruto se dio cuenta que el hombre seguía borracho. “uno creería que viajar con Jiraya por tanto tiempo te habría quitado lo mojigato, dobe” se burló Sasuke.

Naruto sintió un deseo casi incontrolable de agarrar a Sasuke por los hombros y sacudirlo. Se suponía que Sasuke era intocable. La evidencia de que alguien le había tocado parecía quemar en el alma de Naruto.

Se volteó y se dirigió hacia el baño antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. “preparare la ducha. Saca tu trasero de la cama y metete al baño, o aunque no quieras Sasuke, te arrastraré así desnudo y te aventaré al agua. Vamos a limpiar este cuarto ahora,”

Sasuke aun recostado, sentía el cuarto girar agradablemente. Naruto estaba en verdad enojado. Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué, pero eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz. Escuchó como el agua corría en su baño.

La verdad sea dicha, no le importaba darse un baño. Estar cubierto de su propia semilla no era del todo agradable. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, presionando contra la pared y arqueando su espalda para aliviar los dolores en sus músculos.

Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Naruto fija en él. Allí estaba la misma mirada que Sasuke había notado cuando entrenaban. Sintió el mismo retorcijón de anticipación removerse en su interior, así como lo sintió antes de la batalla. Bajo las sábanas, sintió su entrepierna cobrar vida.

La idea de pelear y cojer parecía despertar el mismo calor en su cuerpo y enfoque a su mente. Sasuke no dejó que su mente divagara en preguntarse si eso  era o no inquietante.

Fijó su mirada en la de Naruto, sintiendo surgir un calor casi primitivo ante la intensidad de aquella profundidad azul. Esperando ver mas de las reacciones de Naruto, Sasuke apartó casualmente las sábanas y se puso de pie. Luciendo su desnudez, sus movimientos sorprendentemente fluidos a pesar del cuarto que seguía girando.

Vio como los ojos de Naruto desendían hasta su miembro a media erección. El rubor que se extendió lentamente por las mejillas de Naruto pareció encender una acalorada respuesta en su sangre. Su cerebro nublado por el alcohol, se deleitaba en la furia y hambre que danzaban com fuego en los ojos de Naruto. Sasuke quería más.

Era la primera cosa que Sasuke quería de verdad en meses. No vio razones para no ir tras ello. 

“ve a lavarte” dijo Naruto apartando su mirada de Sasuke y volteando hacia el pasadizo.

Sasuke sintió sus labios curvarse. Dejó que su mirada se deslizara hacia abajo, siguiendo la espalda de Naruto hasta llegar a su trasero, cubierto por el sucio uniforme de anbu.

Siguió a Naruto hacia afuera, tambaleándose ligeramente. No quería que Naruto se fuera aun. Y siempre había sido capaz de encontrar los botones correctos que presionar para hacer que Naruto reaccionara. “desde cuando eres ambu? No sabia que hubieras pasado más allá de Genin.”

Tal y como Sasuke había esperado, Naruto volteó a mirarle antes de girar su cabeza con fuerza y mirar a otro lugar. Sasuke entró al baño y se mentio a la ducha. Ni siquiera se molestó en correr las cortinas, no le importaba si algo salpicaba a la cerámica del suelo del baño.

“¿Y?” Sasuke le picó

Naruto bufó, pero entro al baño lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar. Sasuke escondía su sonrisa inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y dejando que el agua empujara su cabello sobre su rostro.

“Sólo uso el uniforme de anbu cuando voy a misiones que así lo requieran. Técnicamente no soy parte de Anbu, pero la abuela decidió que mi desempeño durante la guerra superaba por mucho cualquiera de las pruebas que ella hubiera ideado. No que cual es mi rango official. En algunos años no va a importar de todos modos.”

“por que vas a ser el Hokage” agregó Sasuke. Estirándose para alcanzar el jabón y aplicar algo sobre el paño que Naruto atentamente habia puesto a su alcance en el area de la ducha cuando prendió el agua para él. Su cabeza aún giraba levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el balance. Después de todos sus años entrenando, habia descubierto que era capaz de mantener el balance en cualquier situación, a menos que estuviera por perder el conocimiento. 

Sasuke dejó el jabon y empezó a frotarse con el paño. La forma en la que los ojos de Naruto seguían cada movimiento de la tela, sobre su cuello y clavicula envió una corriente de calor. Sasuke sintió el cuarto girar levemente mientras el alcohol en su sangre parecía pulsar con el calor de los ojos de Naruto.

Sasuke se apoyó en la esquina de la ducha, separando las piernas para tener un mejor centro mientras dejaba que el paño se deslisara por sus pectorales y abdominales, lavando la evidencia de la primera auto exploración de su sexualidad.

Mientras su mano bajaba mas y más, se dió cuenta que el sexo era definitivamente mas intenso cuando participaban dos personas, aun si una de ellas solo se dedicaba a mirar. Sasuke sintió su miembro endurecer bajo la mirada de Naruto. Tomó la tela, rodeando con ella su erección sin molestarse en disfrazar el explícito movimiento de su mano.

Naruto dio un respingo y apartó la mirdada, dándole la espalda a Sasuke con un sonido estrangulado. “que mierda Teme! No hagas eso frente a mi. se que has vivido solo por un largo tiempo pero, putas!”

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, riendo ligeramente ante el sonido de pánico en la voz de Naruto. El vapor del agua llenaba todo el baño, haciendo que su respiracion sea ligeramene dificultosa.

Sasuke escuchó un pequeño quejido y se percató de que venia de su propia garganta. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver la rigida postura de su antiguo compareño de equipo, el estimulo visual  agregando aun mas tensión a su ya rigido miembro.

Quería más… de algún modo la tela no le daba lo que necesitaba.

“entonces quien…” Naruto se interrumpió al no ser capaz de hacer la pregunta de a quien Sasuke finalmente había dejado entrar en su cama. Naruto decidió que probablemente no quería saber en realidad. El sonido de la respiracion elaborada de Sasuke estaba empezando a hacer que Naruto perdiera la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca. Todo lo que Naruto tenia que hacer era dar dos pasos y seria capaz de …

_ Sal de allí, sal de allí, sal de allí.  _ La advertencia se repetia como mantra en el cerebro de Naruto. No podia presenciar mas eso. Su voluntad se romperia en cualquier segundo y…. respiró profundo. “Tu… termina aqui. Yo iré a cambiar tus sabanas”

"Ung,  _ Naruto _ ,” la voz de Sasuke estaba ligeramente ronca. Dejó que la tela cayera al suelo de la ducha haciendo un sonido humedo, su mano desnuda continuó trabajando en su erección.

La cabeza de Naruto giró a mirar a Sasuke cuando el hombre dijo su nombre. Naruto nunca habia imaginado que su pene pudiera ponerse duro instantáneamente, pero la intensa estechez dentro de sus pantalones le aseguraba que de alguna manera lo habia hecho. Y si seguia mirando, estaba muy seguro que se vendría. La imagen de la mano de Sasuke en su hinchado miembro, mirandolo a travez de sus ojos entrecerrados era de lejos la cosa mas erotica que habia visto jamás. Y dado el numero de años que Naruto habia pasado viajando con Jiraya, eso era decir algo.

Naruto trastabilló, incapaz de apartar su mirada hacia otro lado pero sabiendo que tenia que parar de mirar. Si Sasuke estuviera sobrio, nada de esto estaria pasando. Naruto rapidamente hizo un clon de sombras par que fuera y cambiara las sabanas mientras él volteaba para ir al la vacía sala con las botellas de sake vacias que habian puesto a Sasuke en este estado para empezar.

“Espera…” Sasuke jadeó. “Quédate…”

Naruto podia oir la ligera dificultad que tenia Sasuke al pronunciar las palabras, otro recordatorio de exactamente por qué tenia que largarse ya mismo de alli.

" _ Naruto _ …"

Habia un tono de suplica que nunca habia imaginado siquiera que pudiera salir de los labios de Sasuke y que congeló a Naruto a medio camino. Sintió su cuerpo voltear para mirar a pesar de que su cerebro estaba gritandole que no lo hiciera. Sasuke estaba recostado contra la pared con sus ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia atraz y masajeando su miembro en un puño. Para Naruto, la vista era como un golpe en el estómago. El aire de sus pulmones salió con rapidez y sus rodillas casi ceden bajo la aplastante presion del deseo que quemaba por sus venas.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y su mirada casi oculta se fijó en la de Naruto, pidiendole que hiciera algo que Naruto sabia que no debía hacer.

Dió un solo paso de regreso al baño, incapaz de detenerse a si mismo.

"Sasuke," Naruto sabía que su voz sonaba casi como un quejido pero no podia controlar sus cuerdas vocales. “No quieres esto. Tu estas sólo…”

Sasuke sonrió de lado, haciendo más lentos los movimientos de su mano casi deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pesado miembro y recorria sus dedos ligeramente sobre la cabeza. “yo creo que es más que claro que quiero hacer esto, usuratonkachi. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que viniste a hacer en primer lugar?"

Naruto parpadeó. “¿Qué?” 

“Esto es lo que Tsunade te dijo que hicieras. Es lo que Sakura dijo cuando lo intentó”

Naruto apenas podia oir las palabras que Sasuke estaba diciendo mientras seguia los perezosos movimientos de la pálida mano sobre el grueso y morado pene. La astuta voz en la cabeza de Naruto le decia que Sasuke tenia razón...esto podria absolutamente ser considerado hacer lo que Tsunade habia dicho. Siempre y cuando ellos no hicieran...

Naruto no se dió cuenta que ya había recorrido la distancia hasta el borde de la ducha. La mano de Sasuke se estiró con rapidez y atrapó el cabello de Naruto en un puño, arrastrándolo completamente vestido hasta quedar debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha, mientras el otro brazo de Sasuke se enroscaba alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, resbalando sus cuerpos completamente sonrojados.

La agresión descarada junto a la punzada de dolor de la tosquedad de Sasuke ocacionó que el cerebro de Naruto dejara de funcionar completamente. Deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y las enredó en su cabello, juntando sus labios bruscamente. Ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia alguna besando, con excepción de sus besos accidentales años atraz. pero ambos tenian experiencia de sobra en agresividad y coordinando el movimiento de sus cuerpos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus lenguas se empujaran entre ellas, reconociendose, trazando sus dientes, succionando y mordiendo.

Sasuke embistió con sus caderas hacia Naruto, desesperado por aliviar la casi insoportable presión que se había acumulado entre sus piernas.

“Sasuke, deja que…” Naruto se apartó del beso, ignorando los sonidos de protesta de Sasuke mientras se deslizaba habia abajo del cuerpo desnudo del otro y se arrodillaba, su rostro ahora directamente frente al miembro goteante de Sasuke.

En ese momento, Naruto queria simplemente quitarse la ropa y adentrase en Sasuke más de lo que habia querido nada ante en su vida. Pero sabía que no estaba alli por su propio placer. Sasuke necesitaba contacto, y necesitaba correrse. Y eso seria lo que Naruto le daría. Había leido y visto el acto básico del sexo oral suficientes veces para saber que brindaría mas placer de lo que su mano podria.

Ignorando la desagradable sensacion de sus ropas mojadas restringiendo sus movimientos, Naruto envolvió con sus dedos los de Sasuke, atrapando el falo de Sasuke en las dos manos y desacelerando el descontrolado movimiento de la mano pálida.

“Shhh…” dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke ahogaba otro sonido necesitado. Naruto giró su mano alrededor de la base del pene de Sasuke mientras acercaba su cara y gentilmente, casi amorosamente, rozó con su nariz la erección y respiró profundo memorizando el olor unico de Sasuke, sintiendo como se gravaba en su cerebro en una manera que era casi aterradora.

" _ Ngh _ ," Sasuke empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, presionando su miembro con fuerza contra la cara de Naruto.

Naruto queria bajarse la brageta y liberar su dolorsa y dura erección, pero se forzó a enfocarse sólo en Sasuke.

La ducha ya habia humedecido sus cuerpos, asi que Naruto no tuvo problemas en deslizar la ereccion de Sasuke en su boca.

“Oh, Dios, ¡Mierda!” gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se estremeció ante el sonido que fue arrancado de la garganta de Sasuke. Sabiendo que era él quien estaba llevando a Sasuke al borde de perder el control de una forma en la que Naruto jamas habia imaginado que podria.

Sasuke se encontró a si mismo jadeando y maldiciendo ante la sensacion poco familiar de alguien más tocando su miembro… y el conocimiento de que era Naruto arrodillado entre sus piernas haciéndole eso a él.  Su previo auto-servicio no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Vagamene entendia ahora de lo que todos siempre hablaban cuando no paraban de contar cuando les hacian una mamada, luego cualquier habilidad para pensar que le quedaba fue desterrada cuando Naruto empezó a succionar.

Naruto copió todo lo que alguna vez leyó o le dijeron durante sus dias como discipulo de Jiraya. Si iba a hacer esto, lo haria con toda la habilidad posible. Uzumaki Naruto nunca hacia nada a medias. Trabajó en la base de la erección de Sasuke con su mano mientras usaba su lengua para recorrer el lado del pliege del glande. El agudo siseo en la respiracion de Sasuke cuando Naruto metió su lengua en la hendidura de la punta hizo que Naruto riera en silencio. Las vibraciones del sonido viajaron por el miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que este embistiera con mas fuerza en la boca de Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto rápidamente agarraron las caderas de Sasuke tratando de hacer mas lentos los movimientos, forzando a su garganta a relajarse y agradeciendo a su habito de comer vorazmente por haber anulado su reflejo de vomitar debido a los años de tragar ramen tan rapido como fuera humanamente posible.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se sacudió, manos palidas ahora trataban de sostenerse de los azulejos de la pared en un intento de evitar que se resbalara.

Recordando una de las cosas que habia leido que siempre parecia ser algo increible como fuente de placer, Naruto apartó una de sus manos de la cadera de Sasuke. Las piernas de Sasuke estaban bien abiertas, permitiendole a Naruto primero tomar las pelotas de Sasuke y jugar con ellas ligeramente antes de estirar dos de sus dedos y hacerlas a un lado para masajear el area sensible entre sus testiculos y tu entrada. Pensó en continuar sus caricias, pero las manos de Sasuke cambiaron de lugar, jalando de súbito los cabellos de Naruto en su fuerte agarre.

" _ Aghn _ , ¡Naruto!"  Sasuke estaba corriendose, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza tirada hacia atras, todo su cuerpo arqueandose en placer. Naruto se ahogó un poco ante el inesperado caudal de la semilla de Sasuke en su garganta, pero siguió succionando y tragando hasta que el ultimo tremor finalizó. Las rodillas de Sasuke sedieron y se deslizó hasta el suelo de la ducha, luciendo deslumbrado.

Naruto miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, tendido, jadeante, con sus ojos negros brillantes de lujuria saciada. La mano de Naruto se agitó y le costó cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad apagar el agua, alcanzarle una toalla a Sasuke y salir del baño.

Sasuke perezoso, arqueó una ceja mirándole. “Aún estás duro."

Por supuesto que Sasuke iba a notar eso. “Si, y tu sigues borracho. No he dormido en tres días. Me voy a casa a bañarme y a dormir.”

“Podrías hacer ambas cosas aquí.”

Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke realmente no tenía idea de todo el esfuerzo que le estaba costando a Naruto contenerse justo ahora. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con necesidad reprimida. “No. en realidad no podría.”

Con eso, Naruto giró sobre sus talones, aun goteando de mojado, y se dirigió de regreso a su departamento. Hizo desaparecer a sus clones y agradeció que al menos Sasuke tendría sábanas limpias. No había forma en la que pudiera regresar a terminar de limpiar.

-xXx-

**continuará…**


	7. Sobrio

-xXx-

Naruto se paró bajo el helado chorro de la ducha y trató de apagar su cerebro. Suponia que debia considerarse suertudo de que nunca se resfriaba, ya que había caminado a casa empapado en el frío aire de Konoha y ahora estaba dándose una ducha fría. Inconscientemente  flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha, sintiéndolos ligeramente adormecidos. Probablemente por el frío.

El agua fría no estaba ayudando. Nada estaba ayudando.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en la ducha de Sasuke. No era como si nunca hubiera fantaseado sobre algo antes. Ser el lector de prueba - y alguna vez el escritor fantasma - del porno de Ero Senin le daba amplio conocimiento de casi todo acto sexual imaginable. Jiraya no había sido Sanin por las puras. Naruto sabia exactamente que hacer con la lengua, dientes, labios y caderas para apreciar apropiadamente la mayoría de partes del cuerpo humano. Sólo porque nunca había _hecho_ nada de eso en realidad no significaba que no estaba bien documentado en la teoría. Así que por supuesto que había fantaseado sobre cosas, ocasionalmente. Era un adolescente.

Pocas veces pensó en Sakura. Pero de alguna manera esas imaginaciones siempre terminaban abruptamente con imágenes de ella golpeándolo en la cabeza y chillando, destruyendo cualquier tipo de excitación sexual en el  sueño.

Era muy diferente con Sasuke. En lugar de sólo imaginar, Naruto ahora tenía auténticas imágenes de la vida real para repetir en su mente. Y santo cielo, parecía que no podia dejar de repetirlas. Sentía como si cada neurona en su cerebro hubiera sido reprogramada para únicamente almacenar imágenes de Sasuke desnudo en la ducha. La forma en la que el agua se deslizaba por su piel. La manera en la que sus labios se entreabrían cuando jadeaba. La forma en la que sus ojos se veían peligrosos y excitados al mismo tiempo.

Naruto sintió como su miembro se endurecía aún más con tan sólo ese pensamiento y maldijo.

Putas, incluso la idea de Sasuke posiblemente le diera un golpe mientras Naruto le presionaba contra la pared de la ducha hacía que el miembro de Naruto empezara a gotear. Naruto golpeó su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha y gruñó. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, pero su erección no tenía señales de desaparecer.

Dándose por vencido de deshacerse de su erección congelandola, subió la temperatura de la ducha y tomó el jabón. Abrió sus piernas un poco más y se recostó contra la cerámica mientras su mano se cerraba sobre su erección. Se dio cuenta que estaba parado casi en la misma posición en la que Sasuke había estado. Como si ahora sus posiciones estuvieran al revés. Ese pensamiento generó la imagen mental de Sasuke arrodillado en su ducha con sus labios alrededor del miembro de Naruto, lo que envió a Naruto a un clímax instantáneo.

“¡ _Mierrrrdaaaa!”_ Naruto gimió.

Ahora tenía una nueva imagen mental que estaba grabada en su cerebro. Resolvió un problema, pero definitivamente había creado otro. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando Sasuke estuviera sobrio, podría ni siquiera recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido. O tal vez si recordaría, y estaría enojado como demonio por que Naruto no se había ido cuando le encontró borrado y desnudo sobre su cama. Honestamente, Naruto no podía culparlo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enojado consigo mismo, Pero ¡Puta Madre! había intentado. Él era tan sólo un humano, y sólo… Sasuke era tan...

Naruto suspiró con frustración.

Estaba tan cansado y agobiado por el momento que no era capaz de ni siquiera empezar a pensar que iba a hacer la siguiente vez que viera a Sasuke - asumiendo que el hombre simplemente no le lanzara un chidori por aprovecharse de él mientras estaba borracho. Naruto se secó con la toalla con rudeza y sacó un par de boxers naranjas, luego caminó hasta su cama y saltó sobre ella, jalando las sábanas sobre sus cuerpo pero demasiado cansado como para buscar el cobertor que en algún momento seguro pateó al suelo..

Estuvo dormido en segundos.

-xXx-

Sasuke se había quedado en la ducha después de que Naruto se fuera, dejando a su cuerpo disfrutar la lenta ola de placer de su clímax que poco a poco se desvanecía. No podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiera sentido así de satisfecho o relajado. Su mente aún estaba nublada de placer y no veía razón para interrumpirla moviéndose o pensando.

Ni siquiera las drogas le habían hecho sentir así de bien.

cuando finalmente empezó a tiritar de frío, se levantó y cogió una toalla. La pasó por su cabello primero, luego secó el agua de sus brazos y pecho. Siseó cuando pasó la toalla sobre su entrepierna que seguía sensible por las caricias de Naruto. La sensación trajo consigo vívidas memorias de lo que exactamente había sucedido en esa ducha.

La fuerza de su orgasmo le había tomado por sorpresa… el placer extremo era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Sólo la memoria de la boca y manos de Naruto sobre su piel hacía que su sangre hirviera otra vez y que su entrepierna empezara a despertar. Quería que ocurriera de nuevo. Era la primera cosa que podía decir con toda honestidad que quería desde el final de la guerra. Probablemente mucho antes que eso. No se había permitido desear nada placentero desde que estuvo allí, temblando y llorando mientras su hermano forzaba sus memorias sobre la muerte de su clan en su mente . En ese momento, Sasuke había sentido que todo excepto la venganza había muerto en su interior.

Cuando Naruto entró en la habitación de Sasuke y sus claros ojos azules se oscurecieron con ira y lujuria, Sasuke deseó que algo pasara. Todos los pensamientos residuales sobre Itachi, el consejo, su clan, todo se había hecho a un lado en ese instante. Sasuke simplemente había querido que Naruto le siguiera mirando. La atención que de niño le causaba tranquilidad se había transformado en algo más oscuro, más potente… más fuerte.

Y cuando Naruto finalmente cruzó la puerta del baño hasta llegar a su alcance, Sasuke no había hesitado. Su cuerpo había sabido lo que quería, y su mente se había portado complaciente, observad casi con pasividad mientras tenía a Naruto en su agarre y arrastraba su cuerpo contra el suyo bajo el gau de la ducha y lo besaba.

Sasuke acarició sus labios con su pulgar mientras su mente recreaba ese primer contacto. No había tenido idea que la experiencia sería tan intensa, pero ahora que lo sabía...

No iba a huir de eso. no de la primera cosa que de hecho le hacía _sentir_  algo diferente al odio o a la subida de adrenalina por las batallas. No había creído realmente que quedara alguna otra emoción en su interior. Aún no estaba seguro si  quedaba lo suficiente como para significar algo. Pero esto era un inicio. Era algo. Sasuke colgó su toalla en un gancho en su baño y caminó desnudo hasta su habitación. Sacó un par de pantalones de algodón suave y se recostó en las sábanas frescas que asumió que uno de los clones de Naruto había cambiado a conciencia por él. _O no tanto_ , Sasuke pensó con algo de diversión recordando la furia celosa que Naruto había expresado al encontrar a Sasuke cubierto por sábanas empapadas de semen allí en su habitación. Recordaba su propia reacción a esa furia. Le había hecho sentir … poderoso. Agresivo. Había _querido_ que Naruto le deseara en ese momento. Y para su sorpresa, Naruto lo hizo. Se preguntaba si realmente debería sentir tanta sorpresa, pero ese era un pensamiento que tocaría luego cuando su mente se fuera libre del alcohol y sexo.

Aún sin el sharingan, Sasuke poseía un memoria casi fotográfica. Asumia que era a la relación genética entre los ojos y el cerebro en la mayoría de los Uchihas. Era al mismo tiempo una bendición y una maldición. Era fácil rememorar sus acciones y sus consecuencias una y otra vez en su mente con perfecta claridad cuando su cerebro automáticamente grababa cada detalle.

Sasuke podía recordar la forma en que las pupilas de Naruto se habían dilatado cuando le observó masturbarse en la ducha, de la misma manera en la que se miraban cuando peleaban juntos en el campo de batalla. Sasuke reconocía esa mirada ahora. Era una que había visto incontables veces en otros, pero no en Naruto. Era lujuria.

Las fosas nasales de Naruto se habían expandido ligeramente como si hubiera estado tratando de inhalar más del aroma de Sasuke.

Y había sentido los temblores en el cuerpo de Naruto mientras se besaban en la ducha. El tremor que había sacudido el cuerpo de Naruto cuando se había arrodillado entre las piernas de Sasuke y le había dado una mamada.

Sasuke se movió en la cama, sus dedos apretando las sábanas. El intercambio en la ducha había sido casi de un sólo participante. Sasuke quería emparejar esa puntuación.

La oscura mirada que Naruto le había dado cuando le había dicho que tenía que irse … era más que amistad.

Al menos en ese momento, Naruto le había deseado. Y potencialmente le había deseado cuando habían entrenado antes, aunque Sasuke no estaba seguro. La lujuria de la batalla y la del sexo eran similares, al menos para Sasuke. Y en su caso, tal vez se mezclaban. El pensamiento de lo que eso podría significar había hecho que las caderas de Sasuke diera ligeros espasmos. Deslizó su mano por el elástico de sus pantalones, pero no adentro.

Ya había experimentado bastando con la masturbación. Sabía cómo no se comparaba siquiera con lo que podría ser. Y él nunca se había conformado por lo segundo mejor, en nada.

Sasuke sintió un pinchazo de enojo de que Naruto se hubiera ido a casa. Sabía que el rubio shinobi estaba cansado. Las líneas de fatiga se notaban en su rostro. Pero también sabía que el cansancio no había sido la razón por la cual Naruto había prácticamente huido de la casa de Sasuke..

Sasuke sonrió cínico. Naruto se había ido porque estaba intentando ser ‘buen amigo’. Asumía que sólo porque Sasuke había estado bebiendo no sabía lo que quería. Lo cual era pura basura. Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que queria ahora.  

Y también sabía que Naruto lo queria tambien. O al menos, lo que había querido esa mañana. Pero para que eso pasara, tenía que romper el mantra de Naruto de ‘solo amigos’. Nunca había lo había sentido verdadero de todos modos. Sasuke siempre había estado insatisfecho con las pobres explicaciones de Naruto en su fijación por él. Veía las otras amistades de Naruto, y no eran tan profundas, o iban tan lejos como la que tenía con él. Naruto había estado dispuesto a ir contra todos sus amigos para ir detrás de Sasuke una y otra vez, pelea contra ellos si eso significaba prevenir que ellos mataran a Sasuke.

Pero Naruto nunca había sido realmente capaz de explicar por qué no se daba por vencido con Sasuke. Todos lo habían hecho. Todos.

Incluso él mismo.

Había fastidiado a Sasuke que nunca pudo encontrar una razón creíble por la que Naruto le persiguiera tan implacablemente. ¿Amistad? no. Amistad no era suficiente. Pero lo que acababa de suceder era claramente más que amistad. Sasuke había visto completa lujuria y adoración en los ojos de Naruto mientras le observaba en la ducha, y había sentido la posesividad en la mirada el rubio. Había vislumbrado una pequeña parte del lado oscuro de la obsesión que  Naruto tenía con respecto a él que no había visto antes, o al menos no la había reconocido antes.

Sasuke separó las piernas un poco más con ese pensamiento, teniendo una sensación de arrogante de poder al saber que el hombre que sería Hokage, el hombre del que las personas ahora decían que era el salvador inmaculado de la aldea, le deseaba a él. Que ese hombre se había hincado a sus pies y le había hecho una mamada como si el miembro de Sasuke hubiera sido la única fuente de agua y él hubiera estado muriendo de sed.

Y sólo eso era una especie de venganza contra la aldea. Todos habían intentado convencer a Naruto para que se pusiera en su contra. Sasuke rió sombríamente. Ellos no tenían idea de lo que el lazo realmente era para los dos chicos. Ahora Sasuke finalmente lo sabía. Finalmente había entendido.

No le resultaba desconocido el hecho de que la gente quisiera poseerlo sexualmente. Había sido el objeto del deseo obsesivo de hombre y mujeres desde que podía recordar. Pero nunca había sido recíproco. Nunca había incentivado un sentimiento igual de posesivo en respuesta.

Sasuke no tenía problema reconociendo que lo que sintió definitivamente era posesividad con Naruto. La idea de Naruto intimando con cualquier otro hacía que el Sharingan de Sasuke se activara. No tenía idea si Naruto tenía experiencia sexualmente. O potencialmente incluso en alguna clase de relación, aunque suponía que Sakura le hubiera dicho si fuera así.

Por lo que Sasuke sabía de Naruto, dudaba que Naruto hubiera tenido alguna relación seria antes. Sasuke respiró lentamente. Naruto estaba dañado. Como él. Ninguno de los dos era realmente capaz de dejar a alguien acercarse. No asi de cerca. Naruto había vivido por años sabiendo que su cuerpo era la única barrera entre su cuerpo y el demonio que la quería destruir.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser odiado por lo que estaba en su interior, había crecido sin saber la razón por la que era odiado, y todos sus esfuerzos por llegar a las personas habían sido rechazado con crueldad, con desdén y burla. Sería difícil para Naruto hacer cualquier tipo de intento de tener una relación fuera de la normal interacción entre compañeros de equipo .

Sasuke sintió una vieja ira resurgir al pensar en lo que la aldea que Naruto siempre se esforzó tan duro en proteger le había hecho a su ‘héroe’ cuando era niño. Que rápido todos ellos habían pretendido que eso jamás había pasado y continuaron sus vidas como si nada, dejando que Naruto se pusiera en peligro por su seguridad una y otra vez. Y Naruto siempre lo hizo, sin dudarlo. Nunca les recriminó ni les cobró por lo que le habían hecho.

Sasuke no estaba seguro si él podría ser así de clemente. O, para ser perfectamente precisos, estaba completamente seguro que él nunca llegaría ser tan indulgente. Muchos en la aldea le odiaban por lo que había hecho. Y odiaban a su hermano y a todo el clan por todas las mentiras que les habían hecho creer. Sasuke veía a los pobladores con completo desprecio por su aparente infinita habilidad de odiar sin razón, y nunca enfrentar las consecuencias. Ovejas idiotas.

No estaba alli por ellos. Ellos no importaban.

Había regresado a Konoha porque Naruto lo había obligado. Y se había quedado porque no había encontrado nada que hiciera que el esfuerzo de irse valiera la pena. Era un infame criminal de rango S. Su apariencia era fácil de reconocer, la vida en otra aldea no sería mejor a la que ya tenía en la que actualmente recidia. Y esta aldea tenía a la única persona en la que Sasuke veía alguna clase de valor.

La única persona que le había entendido, aunque sea ligeramente. Quizás más de lo que Itachi lo había hecho, al final.

Naruto había dicho que se iba porque Sasuke estaba borracho. Eso tenía fácil arreglo. Sasuke sabía que Naruto no había estado bromeando cuando dio que iba a dormir. No había sentido en apurar las cosas. Sasuke dormiria. Luego iría a encontrar a Naruto.

Había cosas que necesitaba discutir con su ‘mejor amigo’.

**-xXx-**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama. No estaba seguro de cuánto había dormido, pero algo le había despertado. Su brazo derecho se sentia completamente entumecido. Seguro había dormido sobre él.

Abrió los ojos y vió a Sasuke apoyándose en la pared, observándolo, su rostro ilegible. Naruto buscó alguna señal de enojo. Claramente el hecho de que  Sasuke estuviera en su departamento otra vez significaba que Sasuke recordaba al menos parte de lo que había sucedido. Naruto no estaba seguro si eso terminaría siendo algo bueno o malo. La cara de Sasuke lucía menos tensa… sus ojos menos muertos de lo que Naruto les había visto en años. Tal vez había algo de cierto en lo que Tsunade había dicho después de todo. Incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo, Naruto habló.

“Esto se está haciendo un hábito. Tu apareciendo en mi habitación y portándote así de raro mientras duermo” dijo Naruto, tratando se hacer un chiste. No estaba suficientemente despierto como para manejar esta confrontación. Si es que esto se convertía en una confrontación. Auno no sabía.

Sasuke se quedó allí, como si fuera el lugar más natural en el que estar, parado completamente vestido, en la habitación de Naruto mientras este estaba otra vez, sólo en boxers..

“Apareciste en mi cama, así que imaginé que estaba bien si yo aparecía en la tuya”.

Naruto no pudo evitar el rubor que se extendió por su cuello y mejillas al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke. No podía significar como parecía que sonaba, pero Naruto no pudo evitar la tos ahogada que emergió de su garganta.

Detectó un brillo de diversión en la oscura mirada, que peculiarmente estaba muy despierta y alerta, todo lo contrario a como se sentía Naruto. Claramente, Sasuke ya estaba sobrio. Y quería hablar.

Naruto flexionó los dedos en su mano derecha otra vez mientras se sentaba, fastidiado de que siguiera adormecido.

“¿Te lastimaste la mano?”  preguntó Sasuke, que como siempre, era capaz de leer la más ligera muestra de debilidad en un potencial oponente.

Naruto pasó los dedos por su cabello. “Sólo dormí en mala posición”.

Sasuke rió entre dientes.

“¿Qué? ¿acaso eres un perfecto ninja que nunca ha dormido en una mala posición?” Naruto preguntó sintiéndose algo irritado. Sasuke siempre había sido capaz de hacerle sentir como si estuvieran compitiendo. Evidentemente eso incluía posiciones al dormir.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, entonces se apartó de la pared y caminó hacía la pequeña área de cocina. Naruto observó cómo se iba, y escuchó el aguar correr. ¿Acaso Sasuke… se quedaba a - Naruto miró el reloj en su cuarto y vió que era casi medianoche - ….cenar? Naruto había dormido por doce horas. Ahora su ciclo de sueño estaria jodido porque Sasuke había decidió levantarlo en lugar de dejarlo dormir hasta el alba como Naruto había planeado. Lo que planteaba la pregunta de por que Sasuke estaba allí, haciendo algo de manera casual en la cocina de Naruto en mitad de la noche.

Es sonido del agua corriendo hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta que tenía cuestiones de naturaleza personal que atender. Caminó hacía el baño, tomando una camiseta y pantalones deportivos en el camino. Le había dado Sasuke privacidad porque sabía que Naruto necesitaba ir...

No. No iba a preguntarse si Sasuke podía saber cuando necesitaba ir a orinar. Mierda, ni siquiera estaba completamente despierto aun. Terminó sus necesidades y se lavó las manos, salpicando algo de agua fría en su cara y esperando que su cerebro despertara.

Sasuke estaba en su departamento y Naruto no tenía idea de por qué, o qué esperar. Pero suponía que vestirse era siempre algo bueno, así que se puso la camiseta y el pantalón y caminó sin zapatos hasta la cocina encontrando a Sasuke cocinando algo de arroz en la única hornilla de la estufa.

“Así que luego que tu viejo departamento quedó destruido por Pain, ¿no lo mejoraste?” preguntó Sasuke casualmente mientras ponía la tapa en la única olla que Naruto poseía..

Naruto se encogió de hombros. “no es como si me entretuviera mucho. Apenas estoy en casa de todos modos, y cuando estoy soy sólo yo. Todo lo que hago aquí es dormir. Parecia un desperdicio adquiri un lugar más grande.

Sasuke asintió buscando algo en la alacena.

“Um…¿me estás cocinando la cena?”

Sasuke le dirigió una dura mirada. “Limpiaste mi casa dos veces. Imaginé que puedo hacerte una comida cuando sé que no has comido en todo el dia.”

La mente de Naruto se aceleró. ¿Debía sacar a colación lo que había pasado en la ducha de Sasuke esa mañana? ¿Que cosa recordaba Sasuke en primer lugar? No parecía  enojado. No se veia… Naruto peleó contra la urgencia que sentía de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. No tenía idea de lo que se suponía debía decir ahora.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Sasuke observándole con algo de diversión. Los ojos de Naruto inmediatamente se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que todo el nerviosismo le dejó. _Puto Uchiha_.

“¿Fue por que Tsunade te dijo que lo hicieras?” preguntó Sasuke abruptamente, su voz definitivamente menos casual que cuando le preguntó a Naruto sobre su departamento _._

Naruto se congeló. Sabía que tenía que responder a la pregunta con cuidado. La expresión de Sasuke no revelaba nada de lo que pensaba sobre la situación. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Asqueado? ¿Curioso?.

Naruto dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, sirviéndose un vaso de agua para tener algo que hacer “Te refieres a… esta mañana cuando…”

“Cuando me la mamaste en la ducha. Sí”

Naruto se las arregló para no dejar caer el vaso. Apenas. “Yo...” Naruto miró el rostro de Sasuke, buscando frenéticamente por alguna señal que le dijera que debía decir que no terminara con Sasuke activando el sharingan o tratando de decapitarlo. “Sasuke, yo sólo… tú te veías… y yo…”

“Lo hiciste por que Tsunade te dijo que lo hicieras” Repitió Sasuke, dando un paso hacía él, su voz endureciendose

Naruto se sintió atrapado por la intensidad en los ojos de Sasuke. Y le dio la única respuesta que podía dar. “No”.

Sasuke lentamente cerró la distancia, sin romper el contacto visual. Estiró su mano, rozando sus dedos con los de Naruto mientras tomaba el vaso de los dedos siempre bronceados y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina. “Bien,” dijo Sasuke, su voz grave mientras deslizaba una mano alrededor de la nuca de Naruto y lentamente atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que sus labios se rozaron."

Naruto podía oler menta en el aliento de Sasuke, y ningún residuo de alcohol. Brevemente se preguntó si aún seguía dormido o si de algún modo se las había arreglado para atraparse a sí mismo en un genjutsu porque estaba bastante seguro que esto no era posible. Pero los labios de Sasuke le volvieron a topar, esta vez con más fuerza, y Naruto se encontró jalando a Sasuke más cerca y profundizando el beso.

“Sasuke...” Naruto suspiró profundo, algo entre una pregunta y una oración.

Sasuke simplemente jaló a Naruto y juntó sus bocas, abriendolas aún más. No quería hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Quería la subida que había tenido antes que había dejado su mente limpia de todo pensamiento. Había despertado solo en su cama, con resaca otra vez. Pero, a diferencia de las otras mañanas en Konoha, había algo que quería lograr cuando despertó. Quería encontrar a Naruto, y ver cuánto de lo que había sentido había sido ampliado por el alcohol y cuando era real. Y quería saber si Naruto lo había hecho porque tenía que o porque había querido..

Cuando sintió las manos de Naruto aferrarse a sus caderas, sintió el calor que había inundado su sangre, su creciente erección presionaba contra la dureza que respondía en Naruto, ya tenía la respuesta a ambas preguntas.

Su mente se puso hermosamente en blanco con excepción de los ardientes puntos de contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Naruto. Era muchísimo mejor que el alcohol o el opio cuando estaba con Naruto de esta forma. Respiró temblorosamente mientras las manos de Naruto se deslizaron sobre su espalda, empuñando su camiseta y jalandola ligeramente antes de parar. Podía sentir el temblor en los brazos de Naruto, y se dio cuenta que el rubio intentaba contenerse.

Sasuke separó sus labios de los de Naruto, rompiendo el beso, y le miró directo a sus ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada con desesperado deseo.

“Dijiste que paraste la vez pasada porque estaba borracho” dijo Sasuke recorriendo con su pulgar el pecho de Naruto sobre su camiseta hasta llegar al borde. Deslizó sus dedos debajo de la tela, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos rozaran el plano, firme estómago que había debajo. Sintió como los músculos daban un espasmo ante su toque...

“Estoy claramente sobrio. ¿Por qué te reprimes?” insistió Sasuke, lentamente subiendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, preguntandose por qué se sentía tan bien tocar a otra persona de esta forma. Era tan solo piel y hueso y músculo, pero...

Naruto siseó aguantando la respiración mientras los dedos de Sasuke rozaron su pezón. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con el sonido y repitió el movimiento con algo más de fuerza.

“Carajo, Sasuke” Dijo Naruto, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared tratando de que su cerebro volviera a funcionar.

Sasuke sonrió, esta vez usando su calloso pulgar para acariciar la protuberancia, luego la sobó entre sus dedos. Un pezón masculino no era algo que hubiera considerado como algo de interés en el pasado. No servía propósito alguno en términos de funciones reproductivas. Pero ver a NAruto morder su labio y ahogar un quejido cuando le tocaba hacía que repentinamente se sintiera muy interesado en que otros toques en esa parte de Naruto podria hacer.

Con brusquedad, tomó la parte inferior de la camiseta de Naruto y se la sacó. Naruto se quedó allí por un momento, dejando que Sasuke le mirara. Naruto quería remover la ropa de Sasuke tambien, pero no estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que quería Sasuke o que tan lejos quería que llegaran las cosas. Y sabía sin ninguna duda que si Sasuke empezaba a sacarse la ropa, no habría fuerza en la tierra que hiciera que Naruto se detenga.

“Sasuke…” Naruto empezó otra vez, deseando encontrar la manera de preguntarle a Sasuke que era lo que realmente quería con todo esto. Recordaba las palabras de Tsunade que decían que dejara que Sasuke pusiera el ritmo, y que determinara con qué cosas estaba cómodo. Naruto estaba seguro que no era esto lo que ella tenía en mente, pero suponía que el concejo era igual de bueno sin importar las circunstancias. No sabía lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Pero sabía que él sería aquello. Lo que fuera que Sasuke necesitara.

“Sin hablar” dijo Sasuke, acercándose otra vez, acariciando con sus pulgares ambos pezones de Naruto a la vez, observando como se endurecían y se ponían más rojos con las caricias “Sensitivos” murmuró, como si fuera un pensamiento para él mismo.

“No jodas” murmuró Naruto, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás ligeramente mientras Sasuke se inclinaba y experimentalmente enrollaba su lengua sobre uno de los botones enrojecidos.

“¡Mierda!” dijo Naruto, arqueando la espalda.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. “Muy sensitivos. Como los de una chica.”

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, ya sintiendo la vena competitiva que Sasuke siempre había sacado en él. Tomó a Sasuke por la camiseta, jalando y deslizandola por sus hombros antes de empujar a Sasuke de regreso a su pequeña habitación.

“¿Qué sabes tú sobre pezones de chicas de todos modos?” gruñó Naruto.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero permitió que Naruto le empujara hacia la cama. “Probablemente tanto como tú” contestó Sasuke.

Naruto se detuvo en su tarea de jalar la camiseta de Sasuke fuera de su obi púrpura para mirarlo, diversión y desafío iluminaban sus ojos “Oh. ¿En serio?”.

Naruto se inclinó su cabeza hacía donde los pezones de Sasuke estaban al descubierto, tirando la camiseta a un lado. Le dio una lenta lamida, luego le acarició con la punta antes de rozar con los dientes la sensible piel.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en el movimiento de la Lengua de Naruto sobre su piel, y recordó que temprano esa mañana Naruto parecía saber hacer cosas muy específicas con su lengua y dientes que se sentían increíblemente bien. Entrecerró los ojos. Las acciones de la lengua de Naruto hablaban de práctica.

La mano de Sasuke alcanzò los cabellos de naruto y los tomò en un puño, separándolo de lo que hacía a pesar del placer que le estaba dando.

“¿Qué carajo?” preguntó Naruto, mirando a Sasuke con precaución. ¿acaso Sasuke había decidido que no quería esto después de todo? Naruto no creía que hubiera suficiente agua helada en toda Konoha para matar su erección en este punto.

“¿Quien?” dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Naruto, luchando para que su cerebro entendiera lo que Sasuke preguntaba.

“Has dicho que sabes más”.

Naruto sabía que no debería sentir tanto placer como lo hacía ante la mirada posesiva que destellaba en los ojos de Sasuke. Sonrió, y creyó que vio brevemente un flash de rojo en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke “¿Tienes idea de cuánto porno he leído cuando estaba con Ero Senin?”

Sasuke meditó lo que implicaba lo que Naruto acababa de decir. “Entonces, tu nunca…” Sasuke no terminó la pregunta.

“No,” dijo Naruto sonrojándose un poco pero tratando de no sentirse avergonzado .

La sonrisa de Sasuke regresó mientras soltaba el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el cabello de Naruto, pero dejó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y lentamente le acercó para besarlo.

“Tampoco yo.”

Naruto se alejó un poco para ver bien a Sasuke. “Pero… anoche… vi tu cama.”

Sasuke levantó una ceja, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas. “Creí que dijiste que habías viajado con Jiraya. Seguro que puedes deducirlo, Dobe.”

Naruto pensó en lo que había visto, y sus ojos se abrieron bastante antes de reír fuertemente. “Santo cielo, Sasuke. Yo tambien me he masturbado pero… demonios, eso era otro nivel.”

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos otra vez, sus dedos apretando su agarre en el cabello del rubio mientras lo jalaba a otro beso, este mucho más gentil. Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en resistirse. En lugar de eso, se concentró en tratar de recordar todo lo que Jiraya había escrito sobre lo que sentia bien, y como hacer que tu compañero gritara de placer. Presionó sus pulgares en las caderas de Sasuke, pegándolas a las suyas y moviéndose lentamente.

Ambos muchachos jadearon ante la sensación. Sasuke que aprendia rapido, aceleró el movimiento y la fuerza hasta que ambos estabas al borde de venirse. Naruto jadeó, no queriendo que terminara tan rápido, y agarro las caderas de Sasuke con más fuerza para detener el movimiento.

Sasuke dejó salir un sonido de frustración, pero se detuvo tan pronto sintió las manos de Naruto tratando de deshacer el nudo de su obi. Definitivamente se mostró de acuerdo con eso, menos ropa era una muy buena idea en ese punto, rápidamente el deshizo la cuerda de los pantalones deportivos de Naruto.

“Carajo, ” Naruto maldijo mientras continuaba luchando con el nudo en la cintura de Sasuke.

Al principio Sasuke asumió que eran sólo los nervios los que hacían que Naruto estuviera ligeramente descoordinado, pero cuando vió hacia abajo, donde las manos de Naruto se revolvían con su correa, se dió cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Sin pensarlo, activó su sharingan para observar la mano de Naruto. “Naruto… ¿Qué mierda le has hecho a tu mano?”

Por primera vez, Naruto miró la mano que le había estado molestando desde que regresó de su misión. Podía ver la leve decoloración de la piel alli. Y recordó el sello que Danzo había dejado y que él había creído que había desarmado con éxito.

Naruto trató de concentrar chakra en su mano, y siseó ante el dolor que hacer eso le causó. Sasuke no había desactivado el sharingan. “Necesitas ir al hospital.”

Naruto sabía que no podia dejar que corrieran rumores de la naturaleza especifica de su herida. Danzo era conocido por sus sellos unicos. Las personas podrian enterarse en que estaba trabajando. “No. Necesito ir con Tsunade.”

Sasuke ya estaba poniendose la camiseta, su cara tensa. “Entonces vamos.”

-xXx-

_continuará…_


	8. Misiones

-xXx-

Naruto trató de concentrar chakra en su mano, y siseó ante el dolor que hacer eso le causó. Sasuke no había desactivado el sharingan. “Necesitas ir al hospital.”

Naruto sabía que no podía dejar que corrieran rumores de la naturaleza específica de su herida. Danzo era conocido por sus sellos únicos. Las personas podrian enterarse en que estaba trabajando. “No. Necesito ir con Tsunade.”

Sasuke ya estaba poniéndose la camiseta, su cara tensa. “Entonces vamos.”

Naruto dudó. No habría manera de esconder la naturaleza de su lesión si Sasuke iba con él. Y Sasuke era lo suficientemente inteligente que rápidamente conectaría las pistas rápidamente y descubriría lo que tramaba Naruto.

Naruto caminó a la cocina y tomó su camiseta, poniéndosela lentamente. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda todo el tiempo, sabía que su duda y silencio habían sido notados.

“Ok. Vámonos,” dijo Naruto girando para ver a Sasuke.

Naruto vió algo de la tensión dejar los hombros de Sasuke con sus palabras. Claramente se había estado preparando para un rechazo y despedida. Naruto le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Siempre había tenido fe en Sasuke. Era ya muy viejo para cambiar eso ahora. Aunque no estaba entusiasmado de ver la reacción de Tsunade cuando se apareciera con Sasuke.

Pero fue recompensado con un ligero movimiento en los labios de Sasuke en respuesta antes de que se girara y sacara el arroz de la estufa antes de que se quemara. Caminaron silenciosamente por las oscuras calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage.

-xXx-

Naruto se dirigió a los guardias Anbu en la entrada mientras se acercaban. “Estamos aquí para ver a la Abuela,” dijo secamente. Los hombres estaban acostumbrados a que Naruto tuviera básicamente libre acceso a la torre dado que Tsunade lo había tomado como aprendiz para cuando la reemplazara como Hokage, pero se tensaron cuando vieron quien le acompañaba.

“No hemos recibido informe de Tsunade-sama iba a recibir visitantes esta noche,” dijo el hombre, su mirada fría, fija en Sasuke.

Naruto se sintió en alerta ante la hostil mirada que los dos Anbu le estaban dando a su amigo. Entendía sus razones. Pero no le gustaba. Le recordaba mucho a la misma hostilidad con la que las personas solían mirarlo de niño. El temor a algo peligroso, retorcido por el odio por la falta de entendimiento.

Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró, mirando fijo hacia adelante. Claramente, esto no le sorprendía, o era nuevo para él. Naruto respiró profundamente, y les dirigió una sonrisa que probablemente sólo Sasuke era capaz de reconocer que era falsa. “Bueno, si quieren ir a despertar a la abuela y preguntarle, entonces nosotros podemos esperar aquí hasta que regresen. Pero tenemos informacion crítica que ella necesita saber de inmediato. Así que es su elección. O la levantan ustedes, o nosotros lo haremos.”

Apesar de ser Anbu, los dos hombres se temblaron ligeramente. Nadie en su sano juicio despertaba a la quinta Hokage después de que se fuera a dormir a menos que la aldea estuviera bajo un literal ataque. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, luego dieron un paso al costado permitiendo que Naruto y Sasuke pasaran."

Naruto sonrió. “Eso creí.”

Entre la quinta Hokage y el hombre que sería el sexto, los guardias imaginaron que el Uchiha traidor sería contenido si intentaba algo. Aun así, uno de los guardias escoltó al par hasta que llegaron a su recamara.

-xXx-

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron fuera de la las elaboradas puertas de madera. Era uno de los pocos edificios en Konoha que había sido reconstruido para que se viera exactamente igual al original que estaba antes de que Nagato destruyera la aldea. Naruto miró a Sasuke. “Ah… tal vez quieras hacerte hacía atrás un poco. Deja que yo sea lo primero que vea cuando abra la puerta.”

Sasuke dudó, luego retrocedió un paso. Naruto dejó salir el aire en sus pulmones y golpeó la puerta con toda su fuerza. “¡Oi! ¡Abuela!”

El guardia Anbu se desvaneció en un puff de humo, no queriendo estar en la línea de fuego cuando ella se acercara a la puerta. Ni siquiera quería en el edificio.

Naruto continuó golpeando la puerta por casi un minuto antes de que las puertas se abrieran de golpe, una ligeramente desaliñada Tsunade estaba de pie allí, fulminándolo con la mirada. Usaba un delgado pijama y una bata igual de delgada que probablemente le hubiera a Jiraya un sangrado nasal fatal si hubiera estado allí para verla. El pensamiento pasajero le hizo sentir una punzada de tristeza al mismo tiempo que ponía una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Naruto.

“A menos que me digas que Pein ha resucitado y está por desaparecer la aldea otra vez, deberías empezar a correr, mocoso.”

“Abuela,” Naruto dijo levantando sus manos en súplica mientras ella levantaba su dedo amenazadoramente. “Creo que tal vez no desactivé uno de los sellos tan bien como había pensado.”

Sasuke volteó a verle y sus ojos se entrecerraron, al mismo tiempo la mano de Tsunade se congeló y una mirada de preocupación pasó por su rostro.

“Pasa. Los guardias no podrán monitorear la conversación aquí” dijo entrando en su cuarto y observando a Sasuke por primera vez. “Naruto…” le dijo en advertencia.

“Fue él el que noto el problema en mi mano,” dijo Naruto mentalmente preparándose en caso de que Tsunade le pidiera a Sasuke que se marchara.

“¿Por eso activó su sharingan?”

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada ante la noticia de que ella había sido informada de eso. Esperaban que quien fuera el Anbu que había estado siguiendo a Sasuke hubiera simplemente notado la activación de chakra y no hubiera estado suficientemente cerca para saber qué otra cosa había ocurrido en el departamento de Naruto.

“Si,” dijo Naruto. “¿Vamos a discutir esto en el pasillo?”

Tsunade suspiró, entrando en su habitación, dejando que Naruto y Sasuke la siguieran. Sasuke con cuidado cerró la puerta al entrar. “Mocoso, tu siempre complicas más las cosas. Pero bueno, ¿Le has dicho cómo te lastimaste?”

“No,” Dijo Naruto, su voz carente de expresión. “Me ordenaste que no lo hiciera.” Sintió la intensa mirada de Sasuke en él mientras hablaba con Tsunade.

Ella rió entre dientes. “Así que en lugar de decirle, simplemente lo trajiste contigo para que pudiera deducirlo él solo. En algún momento necesitamos tener una discusión sobre seguir el espíritu de la orden, no sólo la letra.” Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pero Tsunade le detuvo. “Le dejé entrar ¿No es así? Dame tu mano ahora, mocoso. Déjame ver qué está pasando.”

Tsunade recorrió con sus manos el brazo de Naruto, dejando que su chakra penetrara sus músculos mientras exploraba la naturaleza de la herida. Jadeó de sorpresa y retiró sus manos, sus ojos muy abiertos.

“Es… Es una clase de sello maldito. Muy similar en cierta forma al sello de la parca que usó el tercero en orochimaru, pero de algún modo este estaba escrito en un pergamino en lugar de en una persona.” Acercó otra vez sus manos, esta vez con más precaución, revisando otra vez.

Naruto observó a Sasuke y pudo ver los engranajes girando en la mente de su amigo. No había muchos shinobis que podían usar un sello así. Más escasos los que lo dejarían como una trampa en un pergamino. El rostro de Sasuke se puso blanco al mismo tiempo que empezaba a darse cuenta de que cosa pudo haber pasado.

“Si, pero...¿Puedes arreglarlo, no?” Naruto preguntó tratando de sonar confiado.

“Yo…. no estoy segura,” dijo Tsunade, aun con el ceño fruncido concentrada mientras continuaba examinando el área afectada con su chakra. “Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para reparar el daño, pero no se como pararlo por completo. Nunca había visto algo asi. El chakra de Kurama está interfiriendo con el efecto del sello… si no lo estuviera, ya habrías perdido el uso completo de tu brazo. Parece que estaba diseñado para expandirse, eventualmente matando a la víctima, pero por suerte no está diseñado para Jinchuurikis. No ha podido progresar más allá de tu mano.”

“Pero… el chakra de Kurama seguirá evitando que se expanda, ¿cierto?” Naruto dijo nerviosamente. “¿No voy a perder el uso de mi mano?”

Tsunade se mordió el labio, retirando sus manos. “Necesito investigar más. Maldito seas, Danzo,” Maldijo en un susurro, pero no tan bajo que los dos shinobis no la escucharon. Naruto miró a Tsunade, dándose cuenta que el desliz había sido intencional. No estaba exactamente retirando su orden a Naruto de no hablar sobre la misión con Sasuke, pero acababa de hacer justo eso ella misma.

“¿Qué puedo hacer?” Preguntó Naruto.

“Ninguna misión hasta que esto se resuelva,” dijo Tsunade firmemente. “Llamaré a Sai, pero le tomará dos días regresar. Sabe más sobre fuinjutsu que cualquiera, y estudió bajo la tutela de Danzo. Aunque…” Tsunade miró tétricamente el brazo de Naruto. “...Danzo siempre mantuvo sus más poderosos secretos sin divulgar. Tenía demasiado miedo de ser traicionado por ellos a fin de cuentas. Puede que Sai no sepa nada de esto.” Tsunade le dio una mirada a Sasuke. “Tu fuiste aprendiz de Orochimaru. Y peleaste y derrotaste a Danzo.”

Eso fue dicho con una mezcla de respeto y censura. Sasuke entendió ambos. “Sé donde estan la mayoria de estudios sobre sellos de Orochimaru. Estan a menos de un dia de viaje de la aldea. Puede que sea capaz de encontrar algo.” La ironía de la situación no fue ignorada. Una vez más dejaba la aldea en busca del conocimiento que tenía Orochimaru pro algo que Danzo había puesto en marcha. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía la aprobación de la Hokage.

“Voy contigo” dijo Naruto secamente.

Evidentemente Sasuke no era el único que recordaba la última vez que esto había ocurrido.

“Eres inutil si no puedes usar tu mano para hacer sellos,” dijo Sasuke. No tenían idea del ritmo de aceleración  del sello maldito. Sasuke prefería que Naruto se quedara con Tsunade donde ella podía monitorearlo. Pero al mirar al ninja rubio, Sasuke se dio cuenta que era inútil discutir el punto.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y endurecieron. “Sigo siento más útil que un ninja que simplemente se sentó a beber hasta no poder más y pasó tres meses sin entrenar.”

A pesar de la situación, Sasuke sintió como sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Sasuke implicando que era mejor ninja que Naruto en cualquier circunstancia siempre provocaria una reacción. Incluso cuando el sombrero de Hokage simplemente estaba esperando posarse en la cabeza de Naruto.

“Tch. Bien. Sólo no te pongas en el camino,” dijo Sasuke. Miró a Tsunade para ver que ella los miraba entretenida.

Su diversión, sin embargo, desapareció cuando empezó a hablar. “Sasuke. Estoy segura que te has dado cuenta de lo… delicado de la situación. Hay muchas personas que no estarán complacidas de saber que la información personal de Danzo está saliendo a la luz. Esta es una misión Anbu. No puede haber una violación del secreto sobre la naturaleza de la lesión de Naruto o sobre lo que están buscando. Nadie está permitido de averiguar ningún aspecto de esto.”

Sasuke se paró absolutamente inmóvil, pero el aire en la recamara privada de la Hokage se  llenó de furia contenida. Finalmente, habló. “Nadie sabe mejor que yo la naturaleza de las actividades de Danzo, y el peligro de revelaras.”

Tsunade permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. Era verdad. Nadie en toda la aldea había perdido más que el chico delante de ella por culpa de las agendas y maquinaciones ocultas de Danzo. Todo lo que ella pudiera decir sobre Sasuke o Itachi, Danzo había sido el que puso todo en marcha. Al final, la culpa estaba en las manos de aquel hombre muerto.

Ella observó a los dos amigos de la infancia caminar fuera de su habitación, notando la forma protectora en la que Sasuke caminaba detrás de Naruto cuando se alejaban. Sonrió levemente. Por muy mala que fuera la situación, parecía que al menos algo bueno había salido de eso. El ninja renegado que en algún punto juró destruir la aldea, ahora reaparecia tratando de proteger al futuro Hokage.

-xXx-

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron por la aldea. Ambos necesitaban empacar y prepararse para el viaje hacia el escondite que Sasuke había indicado era el lugar más probable donde encontrar información sobre el sello. Tsunade había llamado a Shizune, y ambas harían su propia búsqueda en la biblioteca de los Hokages,  aunque bastante se había perdido con la destrucción causada por Pein.

El amanecer se acercaba, y algunos de los comerciantes caminaban por las calles listos para empezar el dia. Naruto vió la temerosa ,y algunas veces desdeñosa, mirada que ellos le dirigían a Sasuke. Le hacía enojar, aunque Sasuke parecía no notarlo.

Ellos no tenían idea de lo que Sasuke había atravesado por ‘el bienestar de la aldea’. No tenían derecho a juzgarlo. Naruto sintió su puño apretarse, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, a parte que lo que ya estaba haciendo. Haría que la aldea entendiera lo que se le había hecho a Sasuke. Y a Itachi. No estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las elecciones que habían tomado, pero siendo que ellos habían sido manipulados tan despiadadamente desde la niñez ¿Acaso realmente habían tenido opción?

Lo que fuere que Naruto tuviera que hacer como Hokage, cualquier error que sabía que cometeria de vez en vez, no lo escondería como el Tercero lo había hecho. Si había que tomar una decisión difícil, la tomaría y aceptaría las consecuencias directamente. No dejaría que la cargaran huérfanos de los que se encargaría más tarde. Mirando los rígidos hombros de su amigo, Naruto lo juró con el mismo fervor con el que hace mucho había usado un cuchillo para cortar su palma y prometido no volver a huir de la batalla otra vez. Eran dos promesas que cumpliria aun despues de muerto.

Se separaron, Sasuke se dirigió a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Naruto vio a su amigo alejarse, notando la rigidez de su andar. Podía sentir las ondas de furia contenida pulsando en el interior de su amigo, y estaba sorprendido de que las ventanas no se trizaran a su paso. Naruto se preocupo al ver la mirada rígida en el rostro de Sasuke y estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiera pedido más información sobre la naturaleza de lo que había encontrado sobre Danzo. Aunque Naruto suponía, mientras veía a Sasuke desaparecer doblando una esquina, que probablemente él ya lo había adivinado casi todo. Naruto dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio departamento. No sabía como reaccionaria Sasuke ante la información que había encontrado en el escondite de Danzo. Los detalles exactos de lo que había hecho eran aún peores de lo que Naruto había creído antes.

No sabía si el conocimiento daría conclusión a los asuntos de Sasuke, o lo rompería.

-xXx-

Sasuke caminó por los escombros del viejo distrito Uchiha, sus ojos desenfocados. Estaba perdiendo el control. Había sido muy difícil no dejar que los recuerdos le invadieran en la oficina de Tsunade cuando se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero ahora sentía el peso abrumandole. Sus recuerdos de esa noche, cuando su vida se hizo añicos. Las imágenes que se habían grabado en sus propios ojos. La falsa memoria que Itachi impuso en su mente. Entonces, finalmente, las reales que Itachi había compartido con él al final. Su Clan. Sus padres. Su hermano.

Todos muertos.

Sasuke sintió una ola de náusea le recorrió el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. No podia controlar su mente. No podia alejar las imágenes.

Tropezó en los escalones de su casa y se sostuvo de la puerta. Finalmente logró entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, apoyando su espalda en la madera, jadeando.

Un sello de Danzo. Naruto estaba lastimado por un sello que Danzo había colocado para matar a la persona que lo tocara. Naruto… había estado buscando entre las cosas de Danzo.

En algún lugar, fuera de la aldea, porque Sasuke mismo había buscado en cada rincón  que Danzo y el concejo habían dejado atrás, sin encontrar nada.

La misión.

Naruto debía haber encontrado un refugio de Danzo. Uno que no había sido destruido. Las misiones de Naruto, las que había tenido por los últimos tres meses. Llegando a casa exhausto y casi sin chakra. Había estado buscando evidencia de algo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ese algo era. Todo ese tiempo, Naruto debe haber estado buscando pruebas de que Itachi había actuado bajo órdenes de Danzo. Y del concejo. Y si Naruto había tocado algo que Danzo consideraba lo suficiente importante como para poner un sello como ese...

Lo había encontrado.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban temblando. Las apretó en puños, sintiendo sus uñas cortando la palma de sus manos. Sentia que no podia respirar, y caminó torpemente hasta el baño y vació su estómago.

Pasó sus dedos sobre sus ojos, la angustia del hecho de que eso fuera lo único que le quedaba de su hermano, de su familia, de su clan. El odio que sentía, la ira ante la injusticia y el engaño de todo lo que había pasado se elevó hasta ahogarlo. Su estómago protestó otra vez.

Naruto había encontrado prueba de que Danzo había ordenado la muerte de su clan. Prueba de que Itachi no era el monstruo que todos decían que era.

Pero también era prueba de que Sasuke había matado a Itachi… por nada. Su venganza contra Itachi había sido un truco. Uno que del que debió darse cuenta. Uno que Danzo había orquestado. Uno que Itachi también había querido. Terminar.

Sasuke se aferró al water, deseando revivir el haber matado a Danzo tantas veces como fueran necesarias para aliviar el horror de las memorias de todo lo que ese hombre había traído a su vida.

Su hermano había cometido ese acto… por Sasuke. Para salvarlo. Y Sasuke… él había, en retorno, matado a Itachi por ello. Aun si era el final que Itachi había querido, que había planeado… la culpa aún era avasallante.

Sasuke apretó los ojos, deseando poder alejar esas imágenes de su mente. Necesitaba alivio. El peso era demasiado. Necesitaba que los pensamientos y los recuerdos se detuvieran. Tan sólo por un momento.

Sasuke trastabilló hasta la cocina, tomando el frasco que limpiaría su mente de todo, al menos por un rato. Haría que los temblores se detuvieran. Naruto pasaría por su casa en un rato, y necesitaba estar en control.

-xXx-

Naruto no sabía por qué sentía que debía apresurarse, pero tiró todas su cosas en su mochila tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Algo estaba mal con Sasuke. Lo sabía por la expresión vacía y sin emociones en su cara cuando se separaron. Estaba seguro que Sasuke había deducido ya en qué habían consistido las misiones de Naruto. Pero no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

Naruto estaba teniendo un ligero sentimiento de pánico de que Sasuke se iria sin él si tenía la oportunidad. Sin preocuparse con las calles, Naruto corrió por los tejados para llegar a Sasuke lo más rápido posible.

Tocó la puerta, esperando que Sasuke lo botara, o que al menos le gritara por llegar tan pronto.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz calmada de Sasuke diciéndole que entre.

Naruto entró, otra vez teniendo el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal con su amigo. Hace menos de una hora, Sasuke se veía casi en shock con todo lo que acababa de descubrir, su cuerpo rígido de la tensión, su cara congelada y dura. Pero ahora… estaba simplemente sentado a la mesa en su cocina, luciendo extrañamente relajado.

Naruto observó toda la cocina, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar.

“Uh… ¿Sasuke? ¿te … te sientes bien?”

Sasuke levantó la mirada, sus ojos a medio abri y casi somñolientos. “Hn,” dijo, levantándose y caminando hacía la sala, claramente esperando que Naruto lo siguiera. Acostumbrado a leer el lenguaje corporal de su oponente, Naruto observó los movimientos de Sasuke. La gracia letal aún estaba allí, pero de algún modo lucía… debilitada. Más lenta.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si Sasuke se había guardado todo en su interior, pero eso no parecía ser lo correcto tampoco. Parecia simple y honestamente … relajado. Había algo sobre la severidad del cambio de humor que no parecía natural. No parecía posible.

Sasuke se sentó en el futon doblado, relajándose contra los cojines allí, sus piernas abiertas ligeramente con negligente gracia.

Imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaron la mente de Naruto, y mentalmente se pateó a sí mismo. Sus brazos se estaban consumiendo lentamente por un estúpido sello que Danzo había dejado, y su mejor amigo era forzado a confrontar el evento que había destruido su vida. No era tiempo de pensar en sexo.

“¿Vas a decirme lo que encontraste?” Preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

Naruto dudó. Sabía que había Anbus siguiendolos más cerca ahora después de que básicamente forzaran su entrada en la torre Hokage esta madrugada. Muchos Anbu habían expresado preocupación ante Naruto y Tsunade de que Sasuke era muy peligroso para permitirsele deambular libremente en la aldea.

No podia permitir que ellos escucharan esta conversacion. Sabía que reportarian sus acciones a Tsunade, pero despues de como ella había actuado esa mañana, tenía la corazonada de que ella entendería. Las manos de Naruto se movieron con dificultad en una serie de sellos que Tsunade le había enseñado que aseguraban que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación. Notó que Sasuke activó su sharingan cuando lo hizo, claramente memorizando el patrón, aunque Naruto lo había hecho tan lento debido a su mano lastimada que probablemente no era necesario.

“Encontré la orden. Firmada por Danzo y el concejo,” dijo Naruto, observando a Sasuke muy de cerca por su reacción.

Sasuke parpadeó, un escalofrío recorrió su pálido cuerpo. Pero Sasuke simplemente asisintió.

“¿Y qué era lo que decía la orden?” preguntó Sasuke, su voz calmada. Naruto notó que los pálidos dedos se aferraban al colchón del futon.

“Decía…” Naruto se lamió los labios nervioso, inseguro de cómo decir esto excepto sin pensarlo. No podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke justo ahora. A pesar de sus expresiones cuidadosamente controladas, Naruto podía leer el torbellino de odio, culpa y angustia en los ojos oscuros. “Decía que ellos le ordenaron a Itachi llevar a cabo un ataque preventivo contra el clan Uchiha. Danzo y el concejo decidieron que una negociación directa era muy riesgosa, y era poco conveniente si querían que nadie se enterara de su plan. Decidieron no arriesgarse a perder la ventaja de la sorpresa. Ellos creían…” La voz de Naruto se apagó y tragó en seco, casi sin fuerza para sacar las palabras para describir lo que se había hecho. “...ellos creían que los líderes Uchiha nunca se esperarían que ellos atacaran sin al menos intentar negociar primero. Ellos vieron esto como un beneficio, pues incrementaba la posibilidad del éxito de Itachi a pesar del hecho que ITachi ya estaba bajo sospecha dentro del clan.”

Sasuke se enderesó por un momento. “Asi que Danzo y el concejo ni siquiera intentaron negociar, o mediar, o incluso encarcelarlos a todos.”

Naruto fijó su mirada en la de Sasuke. No iba a endulzar esto. Si iba a ser el Hokage, empezaria por asumir los errores del pasado, aun si no eran suyos. “No. Y si Itachi hubiera mostrado desacuerdo, estaban planeando matarlo antes de que pudiera advertir al clan. Estuvieron de acuerdo que mientras Itachi dejara la aldea y ni una palabra de la orden fuera descubierta, permitirían que un solo niño Uchiha viviera.”

Sasuke miró un rincón en la habitación. “Yo.”

Naruto Asintió. “Si.”

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, Sasuke digiriendo lo que Naruto acababa de decir.

“¿Y sobre Itachi uniéndose al Akatsuki?”

Naruto miró sus manos, notando vagamente que estaba algo más oscura que hacía una hora a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Tsunade. “Había otra orden, infiltrarse en el Akatsuki. El enviaba reportes, incluyendo sus propios crímenes.”

Sasuke levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso. “¿Hay reportes de Itachi?”

Naruto dudó. “Algunos.” Dudó más de que tanto más debía decir. Sasuke se merecía saber sobre la información que había encontrado sobre el Clan Uchiha que limpiaba a Itachi. Aun si tenía que ir contra las ordenes de Tsunade, tendría que decirle a su amigo.

Naruto podía ver que Sasuke quería preguntar si podia verlos. Saber a lo que su hermano había sido obligado a hacer. Lo que había accedido a hacer. Naruto los había leído, y su sangre se había congelado. Quería proteger a Sasuke de ese conocimiento lo más que pudiera. “Itachi no trató de tapar sus propias acciones. Danzo tenía que saber qué era lo que le costaba a Itachi ser un miembro suficientemente respetado en Akatsuki como para que Nagato discutiera cosas con él.”

Sasuke sintió bilis subir por su garganta ante el pensamiento de su hermano, el mismo que no había querido siquiera matar al cerdo salvaje que estaba malogrando los campos de cultivo cuando eran niños. Ni siquiera las drogas eran capaz de evitar que su mente caiga en el pozo de los recuerdos otra vez.

Naruto vio la desolada expresión en el rostro de Sasuke. Dolía verle sufriendo. La mano de Naruto se apretó sobre su estómago, deseando poder hacer algo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Algunos errores no podían ser corregidos.

Pensó que tal vez distraer a Sasuke era la mejor opción. “Es casi un dia completo de viaje. Deberíamos salir pronto. ¿tuviste tiempo de empacar?”

Sasuke miró a Naruto por un momento, entonces se levantó y caminó sin decir palabra hacia su habitación. Sacó su mochila y empezó a doblar pulcramente sus ropas y algunas cosas que podrían necesitar en su corto viaje.

Naruto suspiró. Deseaba que esto hubiera sido más fácil. Deseaba saber que era la lo correcto qué hacer. Tal vez Sasuke no estaba listo para esto. Tsunade había estabilizar la mano de Naruto, más o menos. Tal vez Sasuke podria sólo decirle a donde ir. Aunque Naruto  no era la mejor persona para hacer una investigación, ni para encontrar los libros y pergaminos que fueran relevantes. Sasuke probablemente se reiría si Naruto se ofreciera ir solo. Ambos sabían que no tenía idea de lo que tenía que buscar. La mayoría de cosas que Naruto había aprendido había sido a través de batallas y entrenamiento, no por investigar.

Naruto observó a Sasuke mientras este buscaba a través de un pequeño gaveta de armas junto a su cama. Podia ver como las palidas manos temblaban ligeramente. No estaba bien. No debía hacer que Sasuke hiciera est. “De hecho Sasuke, me acabo de dar cuenta que… si me dices donde ir… puedo hacer que Tsunade le envie un mensaje a Sai y que me encuentre allí directamente. No sería necesario que hicieras el viaje justo ahora. Danzo le enseñó a Sai mucho del fuinjutsu que sabía, y Sai investigó mucho más por su cuenta. Él podría ayudarme a averiguar si Orochimaru tiene algo que podría ayudar.”

Las manos de Sasuke se detuvieron sobre el set de shurinken que estaba por poner dentro de su mochila. Una imagen mental de Naruto mamandosela a Sai pasó por su mente. La furia que se elevó en él con esa imagen desplazó a la angustia que sentía, temporalmente. Dio media vuelta lentamente para encarar a Naruto, tratando de decidir si su katana estaba suficientemente cerca como para usarla, o si simplemente debería arrojar una bola de fuego al trasero de Naruto. Por suerte para Naruto, su expresión era tan transparente como siempre, sus ojos azules miraban a Sasuke llenos de preocupación y compasión. La mitad de compasión hacía que Sasuke aun quisiera estirarse para alcanzar el mango de su katana, pero de pronto tuvo una mucho mejor idea.

Necesitaba bloquear las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Estaba teniendo problemas para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Usualmente las drogas aclaraban su mente. Pero esta vez los recuerdos eran muy fuertes. Necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar. Casualmente, Sasuke cerró su mochila y la dejó fuera de la habitación, luego se apoyó en la pared.

“Bueno, si querías ir a la biblioteca en el escondite con Sai, supongo que podría usar el tiempo y preguntarle a Orochimaru directamente. Creo que se donde es probable que esté en estos días.” Sasuke sonrió, viendo la mirada de shock en el rostro de Naruto transformarse en ira, con un toque de celos. “Me dijo que él siempre estaría interesado en verme otra vez, sin importar las circunstancias.”

“¿¡Q-Qué?!? Sasuke ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Ese sujeto ha estado detrás de tu cuerpo, literalmente, desde que tenías doce años. ¿No viste como le colgaba la lengua mientras te observaba durante la batalla contra Marada y el juubi?”

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con gracia casual, ya sintiendo la adrenalina incrementando en el. Naruto no era difícil de entender, ahora que Sasuke entendía la naturaleza de la obsesión de Naruto hacía él. Sabía lo que Naruto quería de él ahora. Era conveniente, porque Sasuke quería exactamente lo mismo. Todo lo que necesitaba era empujar a Naruto a actuar con esa obscura obsesión. El lado que siempre había estado allí, pero que estaba disfrazado de amistad y lealtad de equipo. Sasuke estaba atraído a esa oscuridad que ahora leía fácilmente en los ojos de Naruto. ¿Cómo le había tomado tanto tiempo en reconocerla?

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, notando como la mirada de Naruto se deslizaba hasta su cuello descubierto. “¿Y? Muchas personas me han deseado, Naruto. Incluso tu, evidentemente. Orochimaru es un poderoso aliado. Si le pregunto, estoy seguro que estará más que feliz de ayudar.”

Naruto sintió como furia surgia en su interior. ¿Ahora Sasuke lo comparaba con Orochimaru?

Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que hacía, Naruto había cruzado la habitación, su mano estirando y golpeando a Sasuke contra la pared. “No soy nada como Orochimaru, imbécil. Y no vas a ir con él otra vez, Sasuke. Sólo porque nos ayudó durante la guerra para salvar su pellejo, no significa que no va a saltar ante la oportunidad de robar tu cuerpo si le das esa posibilidad.” Naruto se acercó más, dejando que sus palabras rozaran la oreja de Sasuke. “No soy débil como lo fui la primera vez que te fuiste, Sasuke. Puedo detenerte esta vez.”

Sasuke sintió una oleada de oscura lujuria y triunfo cuando Naruto lo aprisionó contra la pared, esos ojos azules, oscurecidos por la furia posesiva. Sasuke bajó la mirada, donde su propio kunai estaba presionando contra la garganta de Naruto, y pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior en anticipación.

“¿Cuál es el problema, Naruto. ¿No estabas diciendo que preferías ir con Sai de todas formas?”

Los dedos de Naruto se cerraron alrededor de los biceps de Sasuke, dándose cuenta que había caído en la trampa. Sintió a Sasuke presionar la hoja contra su cuello, y su miembro cobró vida. Rió ante su propia debilidad. Realmente no debería sorprenderse de que la violencia con la que amenazaba Sasuke le excitara. “Eres un total bastardo, ¿Lo sabes, Sasuke?”

Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Apretó su mano libre en los cabellos de Naruto, y juntó sus bocas. Necesitaba esto. El calor entre ellos que podía quemar todos sus pensamientos de pasados o futuros.

Por un momento, Naruto estaba rígido contra él, y Sasuke temió que Naruto se apartaría. Gruñó con alivio segundos después cuando sintió un escalofríos recorrerle a Naruto antes de que el rubio pusiera una pierna entre los muslos de Sasuke y lo besara como si el futuro de la aldea dependiera de eso.

Sasuke tiró el kunai a un lado, ignorando el ‘thunk’ que hizo cuando se clavó a un costado del baúl con armas.

-xXx-

continuará…


	9. Primeras Veces

-xXx-

_ Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Apretó su mano libre en los cabellos de Naruto, y juntó sus bocas. Necesitaba esto. El calor entre ellos que podía quemar todos sus pensamientos de pasados o futuros. _

_ Por un momento, Naruto estaba rígido contra él, y Sasuke temió que Naruto se apartaría. Gruñó con alivio segundos después cuando sintió un escalofríos recorrerle a Naruto antes de que el rubio pusiera una pierna entre los muslos de Sasuke y lo besara como si el futuro de la aldea dependiera de eso. _

_ Sasuke tiró el kunai a un lado, ignorando el ‘thunk’ que hizo cuando se clavó a un costado del baúl con armas _ .

Naruto acarició la mandíbula de Sasuke con sus pulgares, forzandole a abrir la boca mientras sus dientes sonaban al besarse. El nombre de Orochimaru había encendido mucho del viejo odio, dolor, y celos de cuando Sasuke deó la aldea hace mucho años. Naruto había pelado mucho, lo había perseguido por mucho tiempo. Tener a Sasuke aquí, a su alcance, abrumaba a Naruto. Recorrió sus labios con su lengua y la metió en la boca de Sasuke probando su sabor, respirando su aliento, temblando ante la intensa posesividad que le embargaba. Se sentía que estaba ahogándose y muriendo de sed al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pálido cuello de Sasuke y se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros, inmovilizando con más fuerza contra la pared y sacando un grave sonido de la garganta de Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que siempre había caminado por el borde del precipicio cuando se trataba de su obsesión con Sasuke. Pero nunca había sentido el peligro tratando de quitarle la cordura tan fuerte como lo sentía ahora. Si Sasuke se iba para ir con Orochimaru otra vez después de todo lo que había pasad… una oscuridad surgió del interior de Naruto. Su chakra emergió antes de que fuera capaz de suprimirlo, una mezcla de el suyo propio y del de Kurama que estaba dormido. Ojos negros se abrieron ante esta elevación de chakra, mirándole con lujuria y cautela. ¿Cuántas noches había visto esos mismos ojos en sus sueños? Mirandole con buron desprecio. Era esa mirada lo que siempre le había motivado. No había desprecio en los ojos de Sasuke ahora.

Las pupilas estaban dilatadas, los ojos entrecerrados. Se veían desenfocado y desprotegidos. La lujuria en esos ojos crecía mientras Sasuke sentía la ola de poder dentro de Naruto. Pero luego sus ojos se desviaron, mirando la mano de Naruto. Sasuke apretó la muñeca de Naruto, lentamente apartándola de sus hombros.

Naruto se dió cuenta que su mano ardía producto del incremento de su chakra. No lo había notado antes. Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos mientras examinaba la bronceada mano que sostenía.

“Sasuke…” Naruto empezó, inseguro de lo que quería decir.

“Tu mano,” dijo Sasuke, sus ojos regresando a la normalidad, luciendo algo desenfocado. “Necesitamos irnos ahora.”

“No,” declaró Naruto, liberándose del agarre en su mano lastimada de modo que ahora él tenía la muñeca de Sasuke atrapada en su mano con sorprendente fuerza. No iba a retirarse otra vez. Tsunade había dicho que básicamente había sido capaz de detener la expansión del sello. Ya no había urgencia. Y Naruto había recibido nuevas órdenes justo antes de salir para ver a Sasuke. “Tsunade envió una nota diciendo que esperara hasta que Kakashi regresara de su misión esta mañana. Quiere que él vea mi man antes de irnos, en caso de que haya visto algo similar antes.”

Sasuke apretó su agarre en el cabello de Naruto, pero permaneció quieto. Sus ojos mirándose fijamente, Naruto leyó el escepticismo de Sasuke ante sus palabras, pero también su pulsante deseo por continuar.

“Está bien,” suspiró Naruto, suprimiendo su chakra y lentamente inclinándose para rozar sus labios contra los de Sasuke. Sus manos temblaron, pero no era por el sello que las había dañado.

Sasuke asintió apenas. Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, saboreando, por un momento, la sensación del cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo. El calor y la anticipación era palpable en el aire entre ellos. Casi sonríe cuando sintió las manos de Naruto temblar.

Naruto parecía estar esperando por permiso. Que predecible. Sasuke no sentía tal compulsión. Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke pegó sus bocas otra vez, deleitándose en el instantáneo sentimiento de sentirse devorado. Sus lenguas se rozaron entre ellas, su agresión compensando la falta de experiencia.

Levantó su cabez, sonriendo oscuramente mientras sentía que Naruto se inclinaba tratando de recapturar sus labios. “Entonces no te detengas,” dijo Sasuke.

¿Cómo era posible que cuatro simples palabras tuvieran tanto efecto en Naruto? ¿Cómo era posible que esas simples palabras dichas por Sasuke borraran todas las advertencias y miedos que el cerebro de Naruto había estado tratando de darle sobre avanzar muy rápido, muy profundo? Se sintió caer por el precipicio, y supo que una vez cruzada esta línea ya no habria vuelta atras. Pero ya era muy tarde como para que tuviera importancia.

No había habido ninguna declaración entre ellos. Y aunque Naruto sabía que Sasuke no tenía ninguna forma de intimidad física a la ligera, realmente no tenía idea de lo que Sasuke quería de él a más allá de este momento. Todo de lo que estaba seguro era que este hombre tenía el poder de destruirlo. Y Naruto sabía por amarga experiencia, que era un poder que Sasuke era totalmente capaz de esgrimir. 

Mientras los dedos de Sasuke se enterraban en las caderas de Naruto, juntando aún más sus cuerpos, Naruto supo que no podría contenerse. Sasuke era el dueño del alma de Naruto desde que tenían doce. Ni todo el tiempo o las incontables batallas entre ellos habían hecho que eso se debilitara.

La lengua de Sasuke se adentró por la fuerza en la boca de Naruto y pudo sentir el rápido latir del corazón de Sasuke mientras sus cuerpos se fundían.

Naruto pudo sentir la dura evidencia del deseo de Sasuke presionando contra su entrepierna. Arqueó el cuello y gimió con la sensación. Sasuke le deseaba. Le deseaba a él. Aun si esto no significaba para Sasuke lo que significaba para Naruto, sabía que no era solo casual. Sasuke le había dicho que nunca antes había tenido a alguien. Y ciertamente no era por falta de ofertas. Tenía que significar algo. Aun si era sólo que Sasuke necesitaba a alguien para ayudarlo a olvidar las terribles memorias que la revelación de los documentos de Danzo habían levantado, Naruto había sido a quien Sasuke había elegido.

Y eso en si mismo era una declaración, ¿No? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasuke le pidió algo? ¿Se lo pidió a alguien? Y si eso dejaba a Naruto por los suelos y cubierto de tierra al final, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Naruto deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Sasuke hasta llegar a sus caderas, sujetandolas y jalando a Sasuke más cerca. Subiendolo sobre los fuertes músculos de sus piernas. Escuchó un grave sonido que venía de lo profundo de la garganta de Sasuke, cualquier habilidad que tenía de analizar lo que estaban por hacer se desvaneció. Se separó del ardiente beso para dejar una hilera de besos por la piel de aquel que estaba creando esos increíblemente sexy sonidos.

“Ssssi,”  siseó Sasuke. Botó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Naruto un mejor acceso. Necesitaba que Naruto continuara, que siguiera avanzando esto que tenían entre ellos. Sería mucho más fácil obtener esto de alguien a quien no le importara, que solo estuviera halagado de que Sasuke le permitiera tocarlo. Pero sasuke nunca se permitiría estar así de desprotegido con nadie más. Nunca dejaría que su mente quedara en blanco ante nadie más que Naruto, 

Sintió la lengua de Naruto moverse en el fondo de su garganta, justo sobre su yugular. Sasuke tembló ante el ardiente  y húmedo toque sobre un lugar que era tan vulnerable a ataques, donde la más insignificante cortada podría llegar a una casi inevitable muerte. Dejar que alguien lo tocara allí iba contra todo instinto que le habían inculcado por los últimos diez años, pero de algún modo hacía que su miembro se endureciera aún más al sentir la lengua de Naruto alli.

No había nadie más en quién confiaría jamás para permitirle tocarle de esta manera. Siempre sería únicamente Naruto. La bruma del opio hacía más fácil para Sasuke hacer lo que quería. La sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre su piel alejaban todos los pensamientos sobre Danzo, Itachi… todos los recuerdos de los que había estado huyendo. Esto era lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

Simplemente esto.

Quería más, necesitaba que no hubiera espacio para pensar o analizar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que verdaderamente se había desinhibido? No estaba seguro de que eso hubiera pasado antes. Pero podía hacerlo con Naruto… el unico que entendia su oscuridad, pero cuidaba de él de igual manera. Aun cuando Sasuke dejaba de cuidarse a sí mismo.

“Mierda,” maldijo Sasuke, aferrándose a la camiseta de Naruto, y quitándosela con dificultad pasándola por su cabeza. Su cerebro aun seguía muy activo. Necesitaba apagarlo completamente. Sintió las manos de Naruto imitar a las suyas, bajando el cierre de su camiseta gris y haciéndola a un lado. La caliente sensación de sus pechos desnudos uno contra el otro provocó que ambos contuvieran la respiración por unos segundos, le delgada capa de sudor hacía  que sus pieles se pegaran y provocaba una ligera succión cuando se separaban allí donde sus firmes torsos se presionaban.

Sasuke jaló del mentón a Naruto y juntó sus bocas, aprendiendo el juego de lenguas y dientes hasta que ambos estuvieron sudados y jadeantes, sus erecciones presionando contra los pantalones que los confinaban.

Molesto con la dolorosa presión, Sasuke se estiró y se sacó el obi a tirones, tirándolo a un costado. Rápidamente desató la cinta de sus pantalones sin romper el beso. Tostados pulgares se engancharon al elástico de los boxers de Sasuke, haciendo un lento y tentador círculos sobre la suave, pálida piel que apenas mostraba justo sobre el hueso de la cadera, antes de quitar la prenda, liberando la erección de Sasuke. Sasuke cerró los ojos y siseó mientras el frío aire de la habitación tocó la caliente carne.

Naruto levantó la mirada, mirando primero los rojos y ligeramente hinchados labios de Sasuke permitiendo que su vista recorriera todo el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke en su completa gloria. Naruto tragó en seco ante la perfección del hombre. Aquella piel de porcelana de algún modo era aún más hermosa decorada con algunas delgadas y blancas cicatrices que evidenciaban que tan peligroso era el dueño de esa piel.

Naruto recorrió con un dedo, una pequeña cicatriz sobre una de las costillas de Sasuke, percatandose de la forma en que los músculos se contrajeron con su toque. Sintió aquellos ojos oscuros sobre sí mientras lentamente dejaba que sus dedos se deslizaban por el duro, plano y bien definido abdomen hasta llegar al órgano que se alzaba ávido de atención entre los pálidos y fuertes muslos.

Sasuke dejó que sus ojos se cerraran otra vez mientras los dedos de Naruto se cerraban alrededor de su hombría. Presionó su espalda contra la pared, tratando de aferrarse a algo con sus dedos mientras su mente finalmente quedaba completamente en blanco, libre de todo pensamiento y en perfecto vacío. Sintió el calor del aliento de Naruto acariciar delicadamente sus mejillas antes de que sus tibios labios besaran delicadamente sus párpados, como perdonándolo por ojos ojos que yacían debajo.

La garganta de Sasuke se cerró, emociones lo invadieron. No quería esto. Era demasiado. No quería “gentil”. “Gentil” lo hacía sentir demasiadas cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

“Naruto,” dijo con voz rasposa, aferrándose al rubio ninja por el elástico de sus pantalones y haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron mientras caían en las sabanas rojas, observando como Sasuke quedaba sobre ellas con fluida y predatora gracia. “No lo quiero lento,” dijo Sasuke.

“Está bien,” dijo Naruto, su boca sintiéndose repentinamente seca. Conocía a Sasuke lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué era lo que estaba pidiendo.

Sasuke se estiró hacia el borde de la cama. La mano de Naruto se movió rápidamente, tomando a Sasuke por el antebrazo mientras enganchaba su pierna por detrás de las rodilla de Sasuke haciéndoles cambiar de posición. Naruto le ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, observado la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke con detalle para estar seguro de que le leía correctamente. Le daría a Sasuke lo que fuera que necesitara. No había signos de duda en la oscura mirada de Sasuke cuando estiró su mano y la puso en la nuca de Naruto, jalandolo a otro fiero beso.

Gentileza lo rompería. Sasuke quería ferocidad, una intensidad que no dejara espacio para pensar. La sensación familiar de poder y agresión. Se aferró a las caderas de Naruto y las movió cadenciosamente, sus dedos marcandose en la piel bajo los boxers de Naruto. Frustrado con la tela, los dedos de Sasuke se colaron por debajo del elástico y sacaron la prenda, desgarrandola en su apuro mientras Naruto ayudaba levantando sus caderas y pateaba la ropa a un lado.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se vio libre de tela, Naruto agarró a Sasuke por las muñecas y cambiando de posición, las aprisionó sobre la cabeza del moreno, acercándose a él “¿Estás seguro”? Preguntó Naruto, mirando a Sasuke directo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, fastidiado de que Naruto tuviera el suficiente control como para expresar esa pregunta. No quería que ninguno de los dos tuviera el control o que pudieran pensar. “¿Acaso me veo inseguro?” Sasuke apretó los dientes, moviendo su cadera hacía Naruto antes de retorcer sus brazos, liberarse del agarre de Naruto y jalando al rubio con él, de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaran por completo. “Deja de retrasar esto. A menos de que estés asustado,”  Sasuke dejó que sus labios se torcieran al decir la última palabra. ¿Cuántas veces en su juventud habían usado esa misma burla? 

Naruto sonrió. De hecho, Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado, pero Naruto jamás admitiría eso. Así que en su lugar, apretó el agarra alrededor de las pálidas muñecas de Sasuke y bajó su cabeza. Tomó con sus dientes uno de los pezones de Sasuke antes de acariciarlo con su lengua para aliviar la sensación de los dientes y repetir el proceso. Movió sus caderas lentamente, proveyendo apenas la fricción necesaria en sus entrepiernas para que la tensión aumentara, pero no lo suficiente para hacerles correrse.

En un rincón de su mente, agradeció a Jiraya y sus escritos pervertidos.

Sasuke se arqueó bajo él, incrementando la presión y velocidad de sus caderas. ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que no quería que fueran lento?

Naruto liberó las muñecas de Sasuke para sostenerle las caderas, haciendo más lento el movimiento y ganándose un gruñido de advertencia de Sasuke. “Es mejor con algo de juego previo, lo prometo” dijo Naruto sonriendo ante la ligeramente molesta expresión de Sasuke

Las manos de Sasuke encontraron donde aferrarse en los cabellos rubios mientras Naruto desendía, dejando una hilera de marcas de besos desde el pectoral derecho de Sasuke llegando hasta justo sobre su cadera izquierda. La palidez de la piel de Sasuke hacía que las marcas fueran claramente visibles y Naruto sintió una fuerte posesividad ante la vivida prueba de su presencia en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Profundo en su mente, pudo jurar que escuchó a Kurama ronronear en aprobación. Aunque bien pudo haber sido su propios pensamientos animalísticos haciéndose notar.

Cerró sus dedos alrededor de la goteante hombría de Sasuke, acariciando suavemente la punta con el pulgar varias veces hasta que Sasuke estuvo gimiendo y contorsionandose, desesperado por una estimulación más intensa.

“¡Carajo, Naruto! ¡Apurate!” gruñó Sasuke, sus ojos entrecerrandose mientras escuchaba a Naruto reir.

“¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!” dijo Naruto, aun sonriendo, aunque su miembro había reaccionado ante el tono demandante de Sasuke. Suponía que tenía menos de un minuto antes que Sasuke decidiera tomar completamente las riendas y hacer las cosas a su propio, y mucho más rápido, paso. Estaba de hecho, algo sorprendido de que no hubiera pasado aun. Pero dado a que Naruto sospechaba que Sasuke sólo sabía sobre el sexo en forma general, estaba bastante seguro que sería beneficioso para ambos si Naruto tomaba la iniciativa la primera vez. El chakra de Kurama aún lo sanaría, pero Naruto no estaba a la expectativa de ser partido en dos, si podía evitarlo.

“¿Tienes algún lubricante? ¿loción?” ante la mirada en blanco de Sasuke, Naruto agradeció haber tenido la iniciativa. Jiraya había escrito sobre sexo anal varias veces. Lubricante era el factor número uno en la ‘satisfacción del compañero’.

Sasuke se estiró para tomar un pequeño frasco de su mesa de noche. “Es un ungüento, pero debería funcionar. ¿No?”

Naruto abrió el frasco y miró el denso y cremoso gel. “Sí, esto servirá,” dijo untando el gel en sus dedos y miembro antes de mirar a Sasuke. Naruto casi pregunta otra vez si Sasuke estaba seguro, pero los ojos de Sasuke estaban entrecerrados peligrosamente otra vez. Naruto sabía que debía apurarse y hacerlo de una vez.

Decidiendo que Sasuke necesitaba estar distraído si Naruto iba a hacer esto bien, tomó una de sus manos con lubricante y lentamente masajeó la erección de Sasuke. El viscoso gel reducía la fricción, pero creaba succión con el contacto que hizo que Sasuke arqueara la espalda otra vez.

Naruto observó mientras los dedos de Sasuke enterraba sus dedos en las sabanas y sintió una gota de presemen bajar de su propio miembro con esa imagen. El sudor hacía brillar la blanca piel  y los músculos torneados implacablemente bajo él, haciendo que Sasuke se viera más como una escultura viva en lugar de un simple mortal.

“¿Ves?” suspiró Naruto. “Mejor con el lubricante. ¿Si?”

Naruto acarició los testículos de Sasuke, jalandolos ligeramente antes de deslizar su mano de regreso a su miembro. Sasuke no se molestó en responder más que un gemido de placer, pero Naruto estaba seguro que había hecho entender su punto.

Naruto respiró temblando, entonces - manteniendo una mano ocupada en la hombría de Sasuke - levantó las pálidas caderas ligeramente. Con su mano de lubricante, acarició su trasero y lentamente deslizó un resbaloso dedo contra la entrada de Sasuke, presionando gentilmente pero con suficiente fuerza para hacerle saber a Sasuke lo que hacía.

Cuando vió que no había rechazo a su toque, Naruto lentamente incrementó la presión hasta que su dedo penetró. Los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto aumentó la rapidez con la que masturbaba a Sasuke, acaricianco con su pulgar la hendidura en la punta, sintiendo la humedad que se formaba alli.

Sasuke no era ignorante. Sabía lo que significaba aquel dedo en su interior. Decidió que dado el hecho que Naruto había pensado en preguntar por lubricante quería decir que probablemente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que Sasuke simplemente levantó sus caderas y se movió con más fuerza en la mano de Naruto. Si llegaba a decidir que no le gustaba la sensación, entonces simplemente cambiaría sus posiciones.

Naruto exhaló nerviosamente ante el implícito permiso, deseando hacer que esto se sintiera bien para Sasuke. El Uchiha  parecía extrañamente relajado. Naruto miró en los ojos negros, notando que aun seguían ligeramente desenfocados y vidriosos. ¿Por la Lujuria? Naruto asumió eso, dando gracias que Sasuke estuviera tan relajado ya que eso haría la siguiente parte más fácil. Rápidamente, metió su dedo más profundo, moviendolo para encontrar aquel punto que sabía que debía estar localizado por...

“Ahm, ¡Mierda!” Sasuke se sujetó de la muñeca de Naruto, previniendo que quitara su mano “Otra vez” dijo con la voz rasposa.

Naruto sonrió, su propio miembro goteaba abundantemente ante el sonrojo que la lujuria evidenciaba en las mejillas de Sasuke mientras Naruto repetía el movimiento con su dedo, observando los firmes músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke contraerse en placer. Naruto no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de contenerse, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto bien. Insertó otro dedo antes de tocar aquel punto otra vez, y luego usando ambos dedos para expandir la apretada entrada. Repitió esto una y otra vez hasta que ambos temblaban y  sudaban, su mano masturbando a un rápido ritmo el miembro de Sasuke.

Vio como los músculos en el abdomen de Sasuke se tensaron y pensó que se correría, pero en lugar de eso Sasuke tomó la mano que Naruto había estado usando para adentrarse en él, siseando cuando la sacó abruptamente y apretó el miembro de Naruto con su otra mano, acercándose a él. “No me hagas esperar más. Metemela ahora, o yo te la meteré a ti.”

Naruto estaba bastante seguro que perdió un buen número de neuronas mientras su sangre hervía con esas palabras. No necesitando que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomo a Sasuke de las rodillas y las colocó sobre sus hombros alineandolo con su miembro, entrando lentamente. Cuando entró por completo a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío debido al nivel de intimidad de la sensacion, nueva para ambos. El sentimiento de estar físicamente unido a otra persona era abrumador y extraño para estas dos personas que habían estado tanto tiempo solos por tanto tiempo en sus vidas. Grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los negros y ambos se miraron fijamente. Su alrededor se desvaneció mientras sus alientos se mezclaban en uno.

Naruto se sintió indefenso ante las emociones que le embargaban. Sin saber cómo expresarlas, lentamente empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de Sasuke mientras este se aferraba a él, sintiendo el calor y la fricción donde sus cuerpos se convertían en uno.

Sintió los dedos de Sasuke clavarse en sus brazos, y recordó cambiar el ángulo de sus embestidas hasta que encontró el punto correcto.

“¡Dios, si!” dijo Sasuke, su rostro reflejando ciego placer mientras Naruto aumentaba el ritmo y el poder de sus embestidas, dando una y otra vez en aquel punto que hacía que la espalda de Sasuke se arqueara de placer. Sasuke levantó sus caderas para juntar más sus cuerpos, enterrando sus dedos dolorosamente en el cabello de Naruto y juntando sus bocas ferozmente antes de voltear a Naruto, aprisionándolo contra la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Naruto jadeó al sentir llegar más profundo, y Sasuke sonrió  mientras lentamente movía sus caderas. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron y embistió a Sasuke mientras este se movia, sus cuerpos moviéndose ferozmente en sincronía, el furioso ritmo y brutalidad de su paso propio de quienes eran.

Naruto sintió como si su alma estuviera en llamas, todo su ser prendido y con una imperiosa necesidad de estar unido a esta persona a la que había perseguido por tanto tiempo. Observó el rostro de Sasuke mientras se aproximaba al clímax, los ojos oscuros entrecerrados y vidriosos, mirandole.

Naruto embistió más profundo, observando cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se contorsionaba, los músculos en el pálido estomago y brazos tensionándose. Nunca había creído que pudiera sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía. Nunca pensó que tan diferente se sentiria estar unido a alguien en una forma tan primitiva. No podía apartar sus ojos de la forma en que Sasuke se movía sobre él...tan hermoso… tan letal. Y tan dañado. Naruto sintió su garganta cerrarse por un momento, pero no lo suficiente para prevenir las palabras que escapaban de sus labios. Palabras que sabía que no debería estar diciendo.

“Oh, Dios, Sasuke. yo … yo siempre…”

Naruto apretó su mandíbula, cerrándola para evitar que la confesión se escapara. Sasuke estaba corriendose, contorsionando su espalda mientras hilos de esperma se disparaban entre ellos.

Naruto sintió a Sasuke apretarse a él y perdió todo control, embistiendo fuertemente en Sasuke hasta que sintió su cuerpo entero vibrar en un fuerte orgasmo. Jadeó, sus ojos increíblemente abiertos, fijos en Sasuke mientras los últimos espasmos de éxtasis recorrían a ambos. Sasuke colapsó a un costado de Naruto.

Ninguno habló, la intensidad y vulnerabilidad era muy grande en ese momento. Pero sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas, llenas de admiración y temor y posiblemente esperanza. Algo había cambiado irrevocablemente entre ellos, pero era aún inarticulado e indefinido.

Lentamente, Sasuke recorrió con su mano el brazo dañado de Naruto, una ligera mueca perturbando sus impecables facciones. “Esperaremos una hora más por Kakashi. Si no aparece para entonces, le dejaremos una nota con las direcciones y lo encontraremos en la guarida.”

Naruto sintió la subyacente preocupación detrás de las palabras de Sasuke, y el sonido tocó las ya sensibles emociones de Naruto. Había habido muchas veces cuando había estado lastimado más severamente, y no había habido nadie a quien le importara. Y ahora… estaba Sasuke. Alli. Preocupado por él.

Temeroso de lo que podría salir de su boca si no tenía cuidado, Naruto cerró los ojos por unos minutos, poniéndose a si mismo bajo control. Podía sentir el peso de Sasuke observándole, y solo le quedaba esperar que los astutos ojos no vieran demasiado.

Cuando finalmente se sintió controlado, abrió sus ojos y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, acariciando delicadamente la cadera de Sasuke.

“Bueno, de todas las veces que hemos esperado por Kakashi, tengo que admitir que esta ha sido la mejor,” dijo Naruto, permitiéndose sonreir desfachatadamente.

“Pffttt, Usuratonkachi,” dijo Sasuke, rodando sobre su espalda y mirando el techo, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-xXx-

Kakashi llegó justo cuando estaba saliendo. El ninja mayor se detuvo, notando la manera protectora en la que Sasuke se paraba junto a Naruto mientras le examinaba la mano, pero no hizo comentario sobre eso. Estuvo de acuerdo con Tsunade, no había visto nada como eso antes.

Sasuke y Naruto partieron, mientras Kakashi fue a reportarse con Tsunade.

Mientras los dos ninjas caminaban hacia las puertas de la aldea, Sasuke notó las miradas que la gente le daba a Naruto mientras pasaban. El rubio parecía no percatarse de ellas, pero Sasuke estaba asombrado por el cambio en el tipo de miradas que ahora recibía el contenedor del kyuubi. Cuando antes las miradas habían estado llenas de aversión y miedo, muchos ahora miraban a Naruto con abierta admiración y lujuria.

Sasuke los despreciaba. Evidentemente ellos finalmente habían decidido que Naruto era ‘seguro’. Ahora que había peleado sus batallas por ellos sin haberles culpado nunca por sus previas acciones. Pero Naruto ni una vez le devolvió la mirada, su atencion enfocada en Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió, deleitándose en el conocimiento de que esos ojos azules aún sólo le seguían únicamente a él. Aunque ahora, esos mismos ojos azules contenían un oscuro fuego que Sasuke sabía era correspondido con el que él tenía en su propia mirada. Siempre se había sentido posesivo de la atención de Naruto, pero ahora...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al hombre cuya mirada había estado enfocada en el trasero de Naruto un poco demasiado tiempo. El hombre sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke, sus ojos se abrieron de miedo mientras se daba cuenta a quién le pertenecían los ojos de quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. El hombre rápidamente miró a otro lado, dando la vuelta a una calle diferente, fuera de la vista legendariamente letal del Uchiha. Sasuke sintió algo de diversión ante la vista del hombre que huía. Tal vez había algo positivo de tener a todos los aldeanos aterrorizados de su presencia después de todo. Naruto continuó caminando, ignorante del intercambio. Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto se había entrenado a sí mismo a ignorar las miradas que recibía de las personas debido a sus experiencias en su infancia o si Naruto de verdad era así de despistado. De algún modo ambas ideas hacían que Sasuke se sintiera protector del rubio.

Sasuke dejó que su mirada se dirigiera a la mano de Naruto, notando como sus dedos se flexionaban lentamente como queriendo alejar un adormecimiento. Sintió su quijada apretarse. Iba a revertir lo que fuera que el sello de Danzo había desatado sobre Naruto. Sasuke no iba a dejar que ese hombre aun muerto tomara más de él. Especialmente no Naruto.

-xXx-

continuará...


	10. La Biblioteca de Orochimaru

-xXx-

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron las puertas de Konoha e inmediatamente empezaron a correr entre los árboles. Sasuke tomó el liderazgo, ya que él era quien sabía la ubicación del escondite. Naruto sintió como sus ojos se posaban una y otra vez en la figura de su ex compañero mientras saltaban de rama en rama con fluida gracia. Tantas veces que había estado detrás de Sasuke, persiguiendolo, observandolo, estudiandolo, deseando que lo lo notara también. Y ahora, había menos inocencia en la forma en la que sus ojos seguían cada fluido movimiento que el hombre hacía. La fascinación que Naruto siempre había sentido por la forma en la que Sasuke hacía cada movimiento, incluso los casuales que parecían ser ejecutados con brutal precisión, se había transformado en un hambre por verle como le había visto esa mañana. Con la espalda arqueada de placer y su usual rostro sin expresión, sonrojado y lleno de lujuria.

El chakra de Naruto se elevó otra vez brevemente, provocando que saliera disparado de una rama con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando astillas a su paso. Vio como Sasuke ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente resprochandolo ante el sonido de la rama rompiéndose, pero entonces el ninja apuró el paso hacia su destino.

Naruto se sonrojó y se forzó a poner sus pensamientos bajo control.  No habían hablado sobre los eventos de ea mañana después de que se ducharon y vistieron para salir a la misión. No había sido raro, ya que ambos habían encontrado fácil simplemente discutir la logística táctica de llegar hasta la guarida. Eran ninjas experimentados, y las tácticas de misiones eran familiares y fáciles para enfocarse. Ambos sintieron una ligera nostalgia al planear una mision menor juntos. Naruto en particular sintió renacer su viejo deseo de apoyar a Sasuke no solo en la aldea, sino como otro ninja de Konoha y compañero de equipo. Había extrañado esto. La forma en la que la ceja de Sasuke se torcía ligeramente mientras evaluaba opciones. La forma en la que usaba tan pocas palabra y aun así había entender su punto de vista. Su simple, sólida e intensa presencia. Naruto había extrañado todo esto demasiado, y tenerlo brevemente otra vez solo hacía que lo quisiera más.

Quería más de todo. Más de Sasuke en su vida en todos los niveles. Como amigo, como compañero de equipo, como compinche. Como amante.

Pero no sabía que debía hacer. Naruto sabía que Sasuke no apreciaría una larga y honesta conversación sobre ‘sentimientos’. Probablemente mandaría a Sasuke lejos de la aldea más rápido que una orden de captura para su inmediata decapitación lo haría.  Pero Naruto tampoco quería que Sasuke pensara que lo que habían tenido los dos esa mañana había sido algo casual. Almenos….  No por el lado de Naruto. Aún no tenía idea de lo que pensaba Sasuke sobre todo el asunto. Y Honestamente, lo estaba volviendo un poco loco.

No quería pretender que eran ‘sólo amigos’. Pero Sasuke apenas y había podido manejar la rudimentaria amistad o el lazo de rivalidad que había entre ellos. Esto era… mucho más que eso. Si Naruto presionaba demasiado, sabía que todo podía terminar muy mal.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, moviendo sus manos para hacer sellos y envió dos clones a la retaguardia para verificar que no los seguían. Se había dejado distraer, y eso podía ser peligroso… especialmente porque no estaba seguro de cómo se las vería en una pelea real si su mano no respondía apropiadamente.

Se preguntó si Kakashi o si un equipo Anbu los seguía. Habían dejado la aldea con el permiso de la Hokage, pero Sasuke aun estaba oficialmente bajo vigilancia hasta que decidieran qué hacer con él. Una vez que estuvieron algo lejos de la aldea, Naruto entraria en modo sabio para asegurarse de que no fueran sorprendidos por alguien. Había una pequeña posibilidad que alguien hubiera encajado su visita nocturna a la Hokage y la presencia de Sasuke con su investigación sobre Danzo. No había mucho más, a parte de limpiar el nombre de Itachi o ver que las actividades de Danzo y el concejo salieran a la luz, que le interesaran a Sasuke. Naruto sabía que tenían que ser cuidadosos.

. . . . . .

Se detuvieron para almorzar después de viajar por tres horas más. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a comer rápido y en silencio cuando estaban en misiones, sí que ninguno intentó conversar ni se perturbaron por la falta de esto.

Naruto terminó rápido e inmediatamente se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos y enfocándose en juntar energía de la naturaleza. No era necesario permanecer en modo sabio el viaje completo, pero al menos quería revisar sus alrededores para descubrir si habían sido seguidos por alguien.

Sasuke parecía entender lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, pues no hizo ninguna pregunta y simplemente le observó con algo de curiosidad mientras los párpados de Naruto cambiaban de color al fuerte anaranjado que indicaba que estaba entrando a modo sabio. El nivel de concentración y quietud del comúnmente exuberante y energético ninja le dio un respiro a Sasuke.  Había practicado meditación por años, como todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, y era capaz de reconocer completa concentración cuando la veía.

No era algo que hubiera pensado que Naruto era capaz de hacer, pero no había cómo negarlo. En la batalla final, Naruto había estado en modo bestia coluda, haciendo todo el proceso avanzar mucho más rápido. Evidentemente con Kurama dormido, no era capaz (o no quería) de hacerlo, así que tenía que recurrir al método tradicional para entrar en modo sabio lo que significaba una meditación más larga.

Sasuke sabía que convertirse en sabio generalmente tomaba años, si no es que décadas. Aún así, de alguna manera, Naruto lo había conseguido en menos de un año. Sonrió. No era sorprendente en realidad. ¿Cuándo se había permitido Naruto hacer algo de manera previsible?

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, llenos de concentración y poder, Sasuke sintió una extraña emoción que no pudo identificar. No era miedo. No eran celos. Sasuke no negaba que una parte era lujuria. Poder era algo que los Uchihas eran adoctrinados a respetar. Pero había algo más mezclado en la atracción. Se sentía casi como… orgullo. Pero no tenía sentido. Él no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento de Naruto. Aunque no había oído la historia completa, sabía que Naruto había empezado su entrenamiento para convertirse en sabio después de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraya. Si alguien debiera sentirse orgulloso de los logros de Naruto, ese sería Jiraya. Eso no hacía que dejara de preguntarse cómo era que Naruto lo había logrado. Era una de las muchas cosas sobre la vida de Naruto que no sabía.

Sasuke desechó el pensamiento mientras Naruto finalizaba su exploración del área. “No estamos siendo seguidos… ni siquiera por Anbus.”

Ambos se sorprendieron con eso. Tsunade debe haber ordenado que se les dejaran en paz, lo que era inesperado.

Naruto dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la dirección por la que habían viajado. El estar en modo sabio hacía que estuviera aún más consciente del hombre que le acompañaba. Podía sentir la energía de Sasuke, esa particular fuerza vital que era propia de él. Podía sentir cómo se conectaba con él, una minúscula parte mezclandose con su propia energía. Los humanos eran parte de la naturaleza, y aunque extrajo sólo una pequeñísima cantidad de Sasuke, podía sentirlo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

No ayudaba que tambien podia sentir las emociones de Sasuke. Había sentido el ligero roce de lujuria que había pasado por los pensamientos de Sasuke mientras Naruto entraba en modo sabio. Cuando lo usaba en batalla, Naruto solo se enfocaba en detectar sentimientos generales como  el deseo de matar o hacer daño. Pero evidentemente, podía sentir otro tipo de emociones. Cosas como atracción sexual. Era sutil. Pero era suficiente como para hacer que el ya hiper trabajador cerebro de Naruto doblara revoluciones, recordando los eventos de aquella mañana juntos. Se preguntó brevemente cómo sería tener sexo con Sasuke mientras estaba en modo sabio, ser capaz de sentir sus emociones al mismo tiempo que las veía en el rostro de su amante. Naruto tiritó ligeramente, sus manos empezando a sudar con esa idea.

Pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a presionar a Sasuke. Le daría lo que necesitara y no pediría más. Eso significaba que necesitaba enfocarse en algo más a parte del calor y la vida y los movimientos de su compañero de viaje. Estaba agradecido de no haber tomado mucha de su energía. Ya podía sentir como salía del modo sabio, trayendo la oportunidad de que su cordura regresara. 

“Sigamos,” Dijo Naruto tenso.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante el tono, pero no hizo comentarios. Naruto generalmente estaba apurado aun cuando no había necesidad. Dado a que no tenían idea de lo que le ocurría al brazo del ninja rubio, suponía que Naruto tenía el derecho de lucir tenso.

Partieron moviéndose entre los árboles. No descansarían otra vez hasta llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru.

-xXx-

“¿Estás seguro, Kakashi?” preguntó Tsunade, sus ojos ámbar lucian esperanzados.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. “Se como se ve el sexo. A diferencia de algunos que conozco, yo si trato de tener algo de acción de vez en cuando.”

Tsunade le arrojó su lapicera con irritación. Él lo esquivó fácilmente, sin sorprenderse cuando golpeo la pared detrás de él con suficiente fuerza para atravesarla, rajaduras rodeaban el pequeño agujero que dejó. Se preguntó brevemente cuál sería la factura anual por daños y mantenimiento en la torre Hokage. Seguro se había triplicado desde que Tsunade tomó el mando.

“Tienes suerte que no te atraparan espiandolos,” dijo, decidiendo ignorar su comentario.

“Estaban algo… ocupados. Debo decir, estoy bastante orgulloso que mis dos alumnos estrellas posean excelentes habilidades en todas las áreas.”

“Pervertido,” dijo Tsunade, aunque sus labios temblaron ligeramente haciendo una sonrisa “Apuesto que Jiraiya tuvo que ver con las habilidades de Naruto. Después de todo, te enseño todo lo que sabes a través de sus libros”

“Maa,” dijo Kakashi, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras sonreía ampliamente bajo su máscara. “Tuve algunos otros profesores que eran más… enfocados en la práctica que me ayudaron.”

Tsunade rodó los ojos. “Bueno, viste un buen show, por lo que dices. Sólo no hagas un hábito el espitar a tus estudiantes teniendo sexo.”

Kakashi levantó sus manos inocentemente. “No estaba espiando. Sentí el chakra de Naruto elevarse y luego el de Sasuke. Tenía que ir a ver que ocurria y asegurarme que no estuvieran tratando de matarse. Otra vez.”

“Hmm,” lo miró suspicaz, adivinando que Kakashi tenía sus propias razones para querer ‘asegurarse’. “Bueno, al menos sabemos que las cosas están...progresando. Le dije al escuadrón Anbu que no los siguiera. Si les gusta usar su chakra cuando están haciéndolo, no quiero que sean interrumpidos porque un sobre-precavido ninja piensa que están tratando de matarse entre ellos.”

“Sabes, Jiraiya solía decir que pelear con un ninja de igual habilidad era muy parecido a…”

“Sé lo que el viejo pervertido solía decir,” interrumpió Tsunade. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios por unos segundos, desapareció tan rápido que Kakashi casi no la ve. “¿Quién crees que se lo dijo?”

Un pensamiento apareció en su mente, y sus ojos tintinearon con travesura. “Entonces… ya que estabas espiando…¿Quien estuvo arriba?”

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. “Me sorprendió ese detalle, en realidad”

La sonrisa de Tsunade se tornó fanfarrona. “Suena a que gané la apuesta. El condenado mocoso es en lo único que parezco no perder. Y, por supuesto, asumo que recuerdas el precio que acordamos.”

Kakashi suprimió una queja. Condenado mocoso Uchiha. Suspiró. Suponía que lo tenía merecido por apostar en Sasuke en lugar de Naruto. Uno pensaría que ya habría aprendido.

.

-xXx-

Viajaron por otras cinco horas sin descansar o hablar. De pronto Sasuke hizo una seña con su mano de que estaban por detenerse y aterrizaron en silencio sobre el suelo donde se veía lo que parecía ser sólo un montón de piedras en el medio del bosque.

“Llegamos,” dijo caminando sobre las rocas y colocando su mano sobre lo que resultó ser un sello escondido. Una pequeña descarga de chakra hizo que las piedras se movieran, revelando un túnel con peldaños que descendían, a los costados, sujeto en las paredes, candelabros sostenían piedras que brillaban. Típica decoración de Orochimaru, pensó Naruto. ¿Qué tenía el sujeto con oscuras y depresivas cuevas? 

Algo en aquel claro le hizo recordar algo a Naruto.

“¡Mierda!” dijo Naruto. “Recuerdo haber venido aquí antes, cuando estábamos buscando tu triste trasero. No pudimos encontrar la entrada por ningún lado. Pasamos como tres dias buscando por todo el lugar.”

Sasuke sonrió burlón, “Simplemente no supieron dónde buscar, Dobe.”

Naruto gruño, pero siguió a Sasuke que se adentraba en el túnel. Sasuke se detuvo ante otro sello, poniendo su palma sobre este y cerrando la entrada.

“Nadie ha estado aquí recientemente,” dijo Sasuke complacido. “No seremos molestados mientras estemos aquí.”

Naruto hizo una mueca ante la obvia familiaridad que Sasuke tenía con el lugar. Evidentemente Orochimaru era suficientemente cercano a Sasuke como para confiarle ciertas cosas como los secretos de como entrar y salir de sus guaridas

El pensamiento hizo que el enojo de Naruto se incrementara. Había estado muy preocupado por Sasuke. Aunque el se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad, Naruto de algún modo había creído que Orochimaru había retenido a su amigo por la fuerza una vez que llegó, haciéndole cosas horribles hasta que estuviera listo para posicionar su cuerpo. Pero Sasuke había sido… aliado de Orochimaru. Un confidente confiable, al menos en algunos niveles.

¿Habrian sido amigos? ¿Acaso Sasuke había admirado al hombre como algo más que una fuente de poder?

Naruto apretó los puños. Orochimaru estaba de regreso ahora. Sasuke lo había regresado. Y ya había hablado sobre regresar con él.

“¿Naruto?” Sasuke se detuvo, miraba a Naruto sin mostrar expresión en el rostro.

Naruto trato de calmarse. ¿Que podía decirle a Sasuke? Él no era siquiera un ninja de Konoha, no oficialmente. Básicamente podia hacer lo que quisiera ahora. La gran pregunta era: ¿Que quería Sasuke? Naruto no tenía idea.

Cuando Naruto se quedó en silencio, Sasuke giró y siguió caminando por el corredor. Este escondite era más pequeño que aquel donde  él y el equipo 7 se habían infiltrado con Yamato aquella vez en la que de hecho descubrieron donde estaba Sasuke. Aquí había apenas una docena de habitaciones. Sin dudar, Sasuke caminó hasta una puerta casi al final del pasillo y ejecutó una serie de sellos complicados con las manos antes de colocar su palma en la puerta, quitando el seguro.

La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke entró en el gran cuarto lleno de piso a techo con libros y rollos de pergamino. Naruto no sabía mucho de cosas eruditas, pero sabía que el conocimiento encerrado en esa habitación probablemente valía una pequeña fortuna.

“Realmente debio haber confiado en ti” Dijo Naruto, su voz era un susurro.

Sasuke se congel, luego volteó a mirarlo.

“Orochimaru. Me refiero, la única cosa que ese sujeto valoraba era el conocimiento. No compartir esto a la ligera. Mi mejor suposición es que, además de Kabuto, tu eres el unico al que le dio acceso a lugares como este.”

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento, y movió los hombros. “Probablemente.”

Naruto no sabía por qué de pronto quería golpear a Sasuke en la cara y llorar al mismo tiempo. Había sabido, en cierto nivel, que Sasuke había hecho todo por su propia voluntad. Diablos, Sasuke había puesto un puto agujero en su pecho para alejarse de él cuando corrió a Orochimaru. Pero ver esto… ver la prueba de que tanto Orochimaru consideraba a Sasuke como un aliado, aun si al final Sasuke lo había decapitado… 

Naruto giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca. Sabía que no podía salir del recinto sin saber como activar el sello, pero justo ahora, no podía mirar a Sasuke.

Caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo antes de detenerse y golpeó la pared haciéndole un hueco. Podia sentir los fragmentos de roca cortar su piel, pero no le importó.

“Estás enojado” dijo Sasuke detrás de él.

Naruto no giró para mirarlo. “Si, no putas dudas, Sasuke.”

Sasuke lo miró por un momento sin decir palabra. “¿Por qué ahora?” preguntó finalmente.

Naruto lo miró, sin estar seguro que pudiera hablar sin perder el control. “¿Por qué ahora? Porque pasé años persiguiendote, buscandote, tratando de prevenir que te mataran o… o… peor. Y todo el tiempo, estuviste jugando a la casita con él. Claramente pudiste haberlo dejado en cualquier momento, y… ¡Mierda Sasuke!”

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro, sin apartar los ojos de Naruto. “Sabes por que me fui, Naruto. Lo sabes. Asi que sabes por que no pude regresar.”

Naruto tragó amargamente. Por que sí sabía. Aunque eso no ayudaba. No disminuía el dolor o el enojo o la soledad que había sentido.

“Yo sólo… yo quería ser la persona a quien le pidieras ayuda”, Dijo Naruto finalmente. “Quería estar allí para ti. Ser suficientemente fuerte para…”

Sasuke se quedó congelado por un segundo, dejando que Naruto hablara, antes de finalmente admitir. “No se trataba de eso.”

“Patrañas,” Dijo Naruto, su voz grave y áspera por el enojo. “Es basura y lo sabes. Siempre ha sido sobre poder cuando se trata de ti.”

Sasuke se acercó, tomando a Naruto por la muñeca y mirando los raspones sangrantes en su ya lastimada mano. “Sabes, si no quieres esta manos, deberías simplemente cortarla. Daria mucho menos problemas.”

Podía ver como algunas cortadas empezaban a cerrarse. Otra demostración del poder del Kyuubi, aun dormido. Pero la ligera decoloración de la piel en la mano de Naruto parecía haberse acentuado. Sasuke frunció el seño. No estaba seguro si había sido afectado por el trauma físico, o por el modo sabio de Naruto… o si el trabajo de Tsunade estaba siendo deshecho por el sello. 

Naruto retiró su mano rápidamente del agarre de Sasuke. “Regresemos a ver si podemos encontrar algo en tu biblioteca,” dijo Naruto, tratando de normalizar su voz. “Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto podremos regresar a la aldea.”

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de seguir a Naruto, a pasos lentos, a la biblioteca. Naruto parecía estar escogiendo libros al azar y ojeándolos antes de regresarlos a su sitio. 

“¿Siquiera sabes que es lo que estás buscando?” preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto no lo miró. “No soy un genio como tu y Orochimaru, así que sólo estoy buscando por cualquier cosa que hable sobre sellos o que tenga un símbolo como el que se activó en la guarida de Danzo.”

Sasuke suspiró y caminó hasta su equipaje. “Detente. Estas sangrando sobre los libros.”

Naruto cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos de golpe, y lo puso en el estante con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Respiro profundo, claramente tratando de controlar su temperamento, cuando lo logró, caminó hasta el equipaje, donde estaba Sasuke sacando un frasco con ungüento. Naruto miró el frasco, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente. Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja ante su reacción, pero Naruto pudo ver como algo de diversión bailaba en la oscura profundidad de la mirada de Sasuke.

Tomó la mano de Naruto y abrió el frasco con su mano libre.

“No necesitas preocuparte,” Dijo Naruto toscamente. “Va a sanar para mañana temprano de todos modos. Nunca le he tomado importancia a cosas menores como esto.”

Sasuke frunció el ceño antes esas palabras, pero terminó de aplicar el ungüento sin comentar. Desenvolvió un trozo de cinta que tenía en la muñeca, cortandola con los dientes en lugar de usar un kunai. “Simplemente no quiero que se malogren los libros.” dijo finalmente.

Naruto dejó que vendara con la cinta su mano herida, aunque el sangrado ya había parado. ¿Seguramente Sasuke había notado eso? Pero Naruto decidió no tentar su suerte. Era… agradable que Sasuke lo tocara. Aun si era sólo para proteger sus preciados libros.

Sasuke terminó de vendar la mano de Naruto, pero no lo dejó ir. Miró los vendajes por unos momentos como si estuviera tomando fuerza para decir algo. Pero apretó los dientes, y se levantó sin decir palabra y se dirigió a la sección casi en la mitad de la habitación. “Toda la información en sellos que pueden causar daño en el chakra están en esta parte de la biblioteca.”

Empezó a sacar libros del centro de una gran estantería. Algunos de los libros estaban escritos en idiomas que Naruto no podía siquiera reconocer, pero aparentemente Sasuke no tenía problemas leyendo.

“Eres más poderoso que Orochimaru, sabes,” Dijo Sasuke sin levantar l vista del tomo que estaba revisando.

Naruto parpadeó, no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir Sasuke.

Finalmente Sasuke levantó la mirada para observarle. “¿Vas a ayudarme a revisar estos o sólo vas a quedarte alli parado?”

Naruto dio un par de pasos hacía adelante, sacando libros de la misma área que estuvieran en un idioma que pudiera entender. “¿Qué cosa estoy buscando exactamente?”  Se rascó detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo. De pronto se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en la academia y estuviera a años luz de Sasuke en todo. Investigación académica era… definitivamente no su fuerte.

“Cualquier cosa que hable sobre sellar chakra, o sellos de la muerte, o sellos que contengan o debiliten bijuus, ya que son seres hechos de chakra. Todos se relacionan” dijo Sasuke regresando dos libros y separando uno para leer más a fondo.

-xXx-

Naruto sintió algo áspero y húmedo en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que - en algún punto - se había quedado dormido en el frío piso de piedra de la biblioteca de Orochimaru. Y evidentemente había estado babeando. Con un gruñido de fastidio, se limpió la mejilla, y se talló lo ojos.

Habían estado allí por horas cuando Naruto finalmente sucumbió al sueño, su pobre cerebro simplemente no había podido lidiara con el mar de letras, datos e información en todos esos libros. Sasuke estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que había estado la ultima vez que Naruto le había visto, sentado en una silla en uno de los dos escritorios de la biblioteca, columnas de libros y pergaminos a ambos lados mientras escribía notas en un pedazo de papel. Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero a jugar por el dolor de su cuello por dormir en mala postura, habían sido varias horas.

A sabiendas de que Sasuke no había dormido como él, Naruto se levantó y caminó hasta el Uchiha.

“Deberías dormir,” dijo suavemente Naruto

“Hn,” contestó Sasuke sin levantar la mirada.

“No hay apuro. Tsunade curó bastante del daño y ha detenido al sello para que no se extienda,” Dijo Naruto jalando una silla junto a Sasuke y miró sobre su hombro para ver que era lo que el otro ninja estaba leyendo. No estaba en un idioma que Naruto reconocia.

“Tu mano es más oscura, Naruto. Y la decoloración llega ahora hasta tu muñeca. Estaba en la palma de tu mano cuando dejamos la aldea.” dijo Sasuke sin sacar sus ojos del libro. “Tsunade nunca ha visto un sello como este. Lo que significa que no tiene idea que lo que está haciendo. O cuanto tiempo tenemos. La intención original del sello que Danzo puso era incapacitar y matar a cualquiera que lo tocara. Y Danzo es un hombre que ve todos los ángulos de una situación.”

Naruto miró su mano. Verdaderamente le dolia un poco más que ayer cuando dejaron la aldea. Todo su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir fatigado, y para él, esa era una sensación muy inusual. Nunca se había cansado fácilmente. Y Sasuke sabía esto.

“Sasuke…” Naruto empezó

“No. No voy a sentarme simplemente a esperar que ella lo averigue por si misma. No voy a dejar que…” Sasuke cerró la boca de golpe. “Si estás cansado, hay habitaciones a la izquierda de este cuarto. No requieren un sello para entrar.”

“Sasuke,” volvió a decir Naruto, apartando gentilmente el libro de las manos de Sasuke. “Necesitas dormir tambien. Empezaremos frescos en la mañana.”

Sasuke le miró, claramente fastidiado. “Vas a molestarme hasta que duerma. ¿No es asi?”

“Si,” dijo Naruto, tomando a Sasuke por la muñecas a pesar de la severa mirada y le instó a pararse.

“Bien,” dijo Sasuke. Ambos caminaron hasta una habitación que tenía camas camarote. Sasuke se acostó en la de abajo y Naruto en la de arriba. En pocos minutos, Naruto estaba dormido. Sasuke sintió inquietud al ver lo rapido que Naruto se había quedado profundamente dormido. Había hecho misiones con Naruto en su juventud, y sabía que típicamente al rubio le tomaba media hora, como minimo, quedarse dormido, aun exhausto después de la misión. Algo claramente estaba drenando el chakra, y Sasuke estaba seguro que era el sello.  

Se levantó, mirando la figura durmiente que hacía Naruto. No había forma que se fuera a dormir antes de haber revisado concienzudamente cada posible pizca de información en la biblioteca. No había podido detener a Danzo cuando mató a su clan y destruyó a su hermano. Se había enterado muchos años muy tarde como para hacer otra cosa que lamentarse.

Pero era diferente esta vez. Que lo partiera un rayo si dejaba que Danzo ganara.

Sasuke regresó a la biblioteca, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que Naruto lo interrumpiera. Trató de concentrar su mente en la tarea a completar, pero sus pensamientos se desviaban a lo que había estado pasando entre él y Naruto los últimos días.

La intensidad de todo le había desconcertado completamente. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en control, saber lo que quería y perseguirlo incansablemente, completamente enfocado. Pero no tenía el control en esto. Lo que fuera que 'esto' fuera entre Naruto y él. Se sentía ligeramente mejor sabiendo que Naruto tampoco tenía el control.

El completo miedo que le había embargado cuando vio a Naruto perder el conocimiento mientras estaba leyendo, pensando por un momento que algo había pasado con el sello y...

Sasuke respiró profundo. Se había jurado que nunca volvería a preocuparse por alguien de nuevo, jamás se arriesgaría a la aplastante pérdida que había enfrentado cuando niño. Racionalmente, sabía que debía apartarse de Naruto. Debería ayudar a encontrar una cura a lo que Danzo había intentado hacer y luego irse.

Naruto ya tenía su propio camino donde no necesitaba a Sasuke. Naruto sería Hokage. Tenía el respeto de la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha y de otras aldeas. No necesitaba a Sasuke de la manera en la que había hecho cuando eran jovenes. Y respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos el otro dia...

Naruto eventualmente encontraría a alguien más para eso, si Sasuke se fuera. La chica Hyuuga. O Sai. El nivel de ira que surgió en él ante el pensamiento de Naruto estando con cualquiera de los dos en esa forma hacía que las manos de Sasuke vibraran, a pesar del hecho que era opción lógica para ambos.

Volvió a abrir el libro, concentrándose en las palabras en la página. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Necesitaba enfocarse en encontrar la forma de deshacer el sello de Danzo.

No iba a preguntarse por qué se sentía como si fuera su vida la que estaba pendiendo de un hilo, en lugar de la de Naruto.

-xXx-

continuará...


End file.
